Yoko Naruto Shinobi
by devilzxknight86
Summary: Taken from Konoha Naruto learns the hard truth of his clan but Orchimaru has something else in mind for him. Experimenting on him something went wrong BUT also right for Naruto. How will this change for when everything he knew wasn't all true. How will the Elemental nations take Naruto who is has a great destiny. (Leaf Bandit originally change title)
1. The Start

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

ATTETION: I need a beta that has some free time that will help me beta this story seeing that I adopted the story from Author: AsterBlake333 Sacred Seed. I did start everything from the academy but I decided to do something differently along the way. I gave everyone a preview on the chapter how it was going to start by adding Yoko Kurama from Yu yu Hakusho. But then someone pointed it out to me it would be a cross over and by adding him I should add in Hiei which he had a good point.

So I decided to think on how I was going to start the chapter and my mind came to Yamato. But also on Brown Phantom Blood line challenge and seeing that Sacred Seed was part of it. Yes I am taking his challenge and AsterBlake333 said it was fine that I adopted the story BUT told him I was goign to change a few things around.

I like to be a little orignal on my part BUT. AsterBlake333 gets _credit_ for for the name of the jutsu's but also the idea of giving Naruto the abilites just like Yoko Kurama from Yuyu Hakusho.

Also if anyone wants to know why I am calling it Leaf's Bandit.

Well Yoko Kurama is known to be the Legendary Bandit top A ranked demon master theif. So for Naruto, lets just say kitsune abilites to be a thief must come first and the real party comes next chapter.

warning...**_WARNING_** I might have gone a little over board the only reason why is becasue Naruto as a child hasnt seen all the evil of adults can do. So I hope I dont offend people but seeing how I already crossed that line in some of my other stories like Yellow Yoko Hokage and Yellow Yoko. The first few chaps will be dark and little bloody.

I also added a few people to help along the story but also give a few surprises later on to add more fuel to the fire.

**Again**: If anyone is a beta or knows someone who has time to help me beta please P.M me. With this story going to be Brown Phantom challenge he really cant beta becasue its part of his challenge. Plus I want it to be a few surprise along the way. :)

Academy

Naruto, waiting for his turn to fight, looked to see who he is going to fight. He saw Sasuke and smiled, thinking if he beats him he will be popular "Naruto come with me. I need to talk to you inside" said Mizuki, covered in orange paint. Naruto blinked and smirked seeing he fell for his prank, before Naruto can speak he is dragged by the arm by Mizuki.

"I will be right back Iruka. Continue the matches" said Mizuki. Iruka nodded watching Naruto being dragged off by Mizuku seeing that he is a victim of one of Naruto's prank. When they reached inside the academy room, Mizuka glared at Naruto "You little brat do you know what you did to me? Or how much trouble I am in?" hissing at Naruto.

He let out a nervous smile "Hmm sorry" scratching the back of his head.

Mizuki gave Naruto a grin "Alright Naruto, as punishment you have to clean up the mess" giving Naruto a paper with an address on it. He looks at Mizuki and raised an eyebrow seeing this is his punishment. Seeing that Iruka gives him detention or worse "Go pick up the supplies to clean up the mess. I will count it as a good mark" replied Mizuki.

"Really?" questioned Naruto.

Mizuki nodded and grinned 'He ruined my plans but giving him the brat should reward me for my failure'. Watching Naruto leave, Mizuki looked outside and saw Kiba on the ground while Sasuke held his collar 'I wonder what good will come out with the demon finally gone?' thought Mizuki. Wondering why Sasuke didn't do the reconciliation seal he shrugs his shoulders wondering instead how life is going to be without Naruto.

With Naruto.

Looking at the paper he looked at the old building "This is where Iruka and Mizuki get their supplies?" speaking to no one in particular. Walking inside the shop he noticed it had a weird smell. Looking around he sees a lot of strange weapons and clothes. "Hello?" calling out loud he noticed a old man with a cane coming from the back.

"What is it child?" speaking nicely but way too friendly, like a grandfather tone. He looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow to see him of all people 'So he sends the boy instead of the Uchiha? How interesting'. Watching Naruto give him a note he let out a chuckle "Ahh Mizuki sent you". Walking closer to Naruto he sees his smile and grin. 'I wonder if he will survive.'

"Yeah. I pranked him earlier so my punishment is to clean up the mess. It's better then Iruka sensei's punishment" grinned Naruto. Watching the old man chuckle, Naruto noticed his smile and nod. Pointing him to go to the back where a box of supplies is at. "Ok be right back" smiled Naruto. Running towards the back the old man let out a sinister chuckle.

Walking to his counter he pushed a button. Walking to the door he closed the door behind Naruto "Hey what's going on?" shouted Naruto. Banging on the door he sees a white gas coming out the vents "Let me out!" shouted Naruto. Panicking he looked around to find another exit "Come on" quickly running around he found a window.

As he tries to climb the bookcase he fell on the floor 'Why can't I move?' passing out on the ground.

Soon the door opened and the old man looked at Naruto laying on the ground "You my boy will be a new subject" laughing to himself.

Next Day somewhere in Hi no Kuni.

When Naruto woke up, he smelled something awful, looking around he noticed a dark and cold room. "Where am I?" Slowly getting up but he stumbled back to the ground while only taking two steps.

"You are locked up" hearing a voice behind him. He sees an old man leaning against the wall and sitting on the ground wearing what looks to be an oversized shirt from top to bottom. Seeing his dark brown hair with white gray in it with his dark black iris with green pupils. Seeing how old he is Naruto wonders if he is the same age as the Hokage or older?

To the man's right he sees a few children around his age and a little older. "Where did you come from?" asked the old man.

Naruto looking around looked to the iron bars "How did I get here?" trying to remember the last thing he did. He was at an old building getting some supplies to clean up a prank he did at the Academy.

"It's pointless for the child. I doubt he will survive a day" said a female voice. Naruto turned to her noticing her clothes were all torn up while it barely covered her breasts or any part of her body. Continuing looking at the woman he noticed her to be around her early twenties "He will be like the other children" pointing to the bodies at the other side of the cell. Naruto turned to the location almost wanted to throw up his food from yesterday.

The children in the other cell looked almost dead. One girl looked to the ground not moving an inch of her body but still barely breathing. "What happened to them?" asked Naruto feeling nervous seeing them like that.

"The same thing that is going to happen to you" replied the woman. Getting up she walked towards Naruto looking at him from top to bottom "You should just lay down and not move, maybe you might get lucky making the guards think you are dead". Naruto watched as the woman walked around him and looked back at the children. "But seeing how short you are and skinny you won't last a hour at most".

Placing her hands on her hips showing her body, Naruto looked away making the woman giggle "How sweet, he isn't curious. How sad that a child like you is going to miss a lot in his future" smiling seductive at Naruto the woman continued to walk around him.

"Enough, leave the boy alone. Later on the guards are going to have their way with you" said the old man. The woman scolded and looked at the old man then turned to Naruto with a smile "Boy where are you from?" asked the old man.

"Konoha" answered Naruto.

A few chuckles and snickers were heard around the cells. The woman smiled and leaned against the wall while sitting on the ground. Spreading her legs giving Naruto a partial view of her womanhood "Ahh I had my fun in Konoha. The man there always know how to make a girl happy at night. I never had any disappointments".

"Huh? I don't get what you mean?" asked Naruto. The woman giggled at Naruto's innocence looking at him she raised her leg up in a seductive matter "Ahh you poor boy. It seems you won't know what I am talking about". Before she can continue, everyone heard a large door open. Some of the children soon started to whimper while the woman looked to see who it is.

The old man turned to Naruto "Do as I do" dropping onto the ground, Naruto did the same thing. Looking through the corner of his eye he sees a few man wearing white coats or various coats. "Don't move" whispered the man. Naruto nodded wondering where he is and hopes the Hokage finds him soon.

"There" pointing near the old man. A guard took the old man away making Naruto nervous "And the boy?" Said the doctor to the other doctor. Naruto saw three doctors with unique features.

One doctor has a scar from his left side of his face going down to his neck as a complete straight line. His hair is a dirty brown with black pupiless eyes, around medium height with a well built body.

The second docotor has ear rings and piercing's around his face and ears. He has white hair tied in a pony tail with a small and skinny frame to his body.

The last one made Naruto a little nervous. It was his hard stern face that made Naruto nervous. His facial expression promised nothing but pain, his cold dark green eyes and hair made Naruto nervous.

"Take him too. I want to see if his clan legacy is true. From what he said it might be true" said the third man. The guard nodded and walked towards Naruto and when he got close enough. Naruto jumped up and bit the guard in the leg. "AHH! Damn kid bit me" holding his leg. Naruto quickly saw the door and made a run for it.

The doctor with the green hair watched Naruto make a run towards the door "Children today" making a hand seal. Naruto felt his whole body on fire while he shouted out in pain. Dropping to the ground the doctor turned to Naruto with a smirk "Clever as a Kitsune. He waited for you to get near him and made his move. He will be very interesting but the question is how long will he last?" smirked the doctor.

Naruto looked to his arm to see an odd looking symbol on it 'What is this?' Feeling the guard pick him up the symbol continues to glow blue making Naruto pass out from the pain.

All three doctors nodded while one smiled evilly "He wants to try something on the boy. Something that he failed a long time ago back when he was in Konoha" said the second doctor.

The third doctor raised an eyebrow "I see he decided to try it on the boy. I am surprised he answered us back so quickly." Watching the other doctors nod, he looks to the door and decided to take his leave, but before he does he looked at the guard smiling at the woman "Animals" snorted the doctor. Stopping he got an idea and turned to the guard "Before you get yourself more dirty by touching her I want you to get me a few things".

The guard sucked his teeth nodded seeing his fun has to wait a little longer.

With Naruto.

When Naruto woke up he was strapped down to a table standing in an incline. Looking around to see many jars filled with eyes, tongues, hands, and a few internal organs as well. "Beautiful isn't it?" Naruto turned to the doctor sitting down on his chair writing something down. "Tell me boy what do you know about yourself? Age? Height? All that".

Naruto kept quiet making the doctor chuckle, getting up he brought out measuring tape "Perhaps you don't know". Naruto watched the doctor take his measurements "That wasn't so hard" letting out a chuckle. Naruto watched the doctor with a confused face "Now this is where the fun part starts" reaching into his white lab coat.

Naruto watched him take out a long syringe "What are you going to do?" stuttering a bit. The doctor walked to Naruto and smiled, as he got close to his arm he stopped making Naruto let out a short relief. 'That was close' thought Naruto.

"Just kidding" smiled the doctor. Quickly stabbing the needle into Naruto's arm "Now let's take some blood samples shall we?" slowly pulling out some blood from his arm. Naruto struggled to get free "Moving makes it worse" chuckled the doctor. Seeing the vial almost full he pulls it out of Naruto's arm and walks to his desk.

"That hurt" cried Naruto, wanting to rub the pain away from his arm. He noticed the doctor smile "You're nothing but a big meanie. When the old man gets here you are going to be in big trouble" shouting at the doctor. Naruto notices him chuckling making him confuse, everyone in Konoha respects the Hokage and wouldn't dare laugh at him or the position he has.

So what makes this guy different?

"Stop laughing!" shouted Naruto.

The doctor stopped lauging and turned to Naruto with a dark glare making the blonde nervous. "The Hokage won't find you. In fact it's his fault this is going to happen to you" smiled the man. Naruto's eyes widened thinking what he said, quickly shaking his head denying all this the doctor chuckled. "You see the Sandaime Hokage long time ago failed to stop someone who is very bad in Konoha. In fact everything that happens here is because of the Sandaime Hokage being weak".

"LIAR!" shouted Naruto. All of his life he heard how strong the Hokages were and the Yondaime being the strongest one of them all. He listened to the old man tell him stores about the Yondaime. "The old man isn't weak and he wouldn't allow someone bad to go free" shouted Naruto. Watching the man let out a loud evil chuckle like he knows more. Naruto felt scared but also felt nervous thinking he wasn't lying.

"I think it's time for you to sleep" getting up he walked to Naruto. "I need to study your blood in silence since I want to see what makes you so special. It has to do something with your clan but what?" When the doctor finished that, Naruto's eyes widen to hear this "Ohh you don't know about your clan? Didn't your old man Hokage tell you about it?"

Before Naruto can speak the doctor stabbed another needle into his arm making him sleep. "So you don't know. This will be fun." Naruto trying to stay awake wanted to know what he said is true. If he is really from a clan doesnt that mean their are others like him a family.

Next Day

When Naruto woke up he rubbed his arm "Damn doctor" mumbling to himself he sees the old man again. "Hey old man I didn't get your name" watching him turn to Naruto he shook his head. Hearing the giggles he turned to the young woman "What's your name?" asked Naruto. The woman smiled at him then rolled her eyes with a seductive playful smile.

"You don't need to know her name Naruto..."

"Uzumaki" finished Naruto.

"What?" said the old man. He turned to Naruto shocked to hear his name 'Uzumaki? But I thought everyone died during the end of the last shinobi war. The only one that was alive in Konoha was-' stopping he looked at Naruto shaking his head. Thinking it's just a coincidence "Tell me Naruto do you think your parents will send help or anyone?" watching Naruto look down "I mean they will be worried seeing you are missing"

Hoping something that will happen the old man watched Naruto shake his head "I don't know who my parents are. I am an orphan like Hokage jiji, I mean the Sandaime said" looking down the old man also frowned seeing this happen. But then Naruto's head shot up "The doctor might know. I mean he said something about the clan I am from. But if he knows why doesn't Hokage Jiji?" replied Naruto.

Naruto wondered what is going on and noticed the old man smiling at him "Do you know anything about the Uzumaki clan?" asked the old man.

Naruto turned to him shaking his head "No but do you know? Please tell me" begged Naruto.

The old man saw something in Naruto that he hasn't seen in years 'Family. This boy is an orphan but carries the Uzumaki name. Hiruzen if I somehow escape this hell I will return to Konoha and mark my words I will have a word with your former teammates, Danzou, and their deception' thought the old man bitterly and angry The old man turned to Naruto with a smile "Ahh the Uzumaki clan, they were known and feared for their Fuinjutsu. A powerful clan indeed, VERY powerful. In fact during the last war their enemies combined forces to eliminate them. But in the end it took much more to destroy them and Uzu no Kuni, a beautiful place an island that is east of Hi no Kuni" said the old man.

Everyone turned to him shocked that he knows all this. The woman in her mid-twenties turned to him raising an eyebrow "How do you know all this and how would you know he is what he claims to be?" wondering what is going on. She has been imprisoned for almost five years while the old man was here before here and many others.

The old man chuckled and lean against the wall "Because I came from Konoha. I was a shinobi from that Village before I was captured" said the old man. Naruto's eyes widened hearing this while the man nodded "Yes. I wonder how much Konoha has changed, in fact it's going to be two decades since I was captured. Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage, we are the same age" smiled the old man.

Naruto is shocked to hear this while the old man nodded "Wow you know the old man as well?" smiled Naruto.

"Indeed. I am surprised he didn't tell you about your name. In fact the Uzumaki clan and Senju clan are one of the three founders of Konoha" smiled the old man. One of the captured shinobi hearing this snorted getting his attention but also everyone.

"I thought the Senju and Uchiha founded Konoha?"

The old man shook his head while Naruto sat near him wanting to hear more "Well it's true the Uchiha and Senju made Konoha but the Senju went to their cousin clan the Uzumaki and asked for help. In fact most of the jutsu came from the Uzumaki clan in helping create Konoha, the Uchiha clan just sat back and started trouble or in other words old embers of war with that fan of hate they have".

Everyone watched his cheerful attitude turned to hate. Naruto didn't notice it in fact he was busy listening about this "But how do you know all this? I mean if you did come from Konoha why didn't they teach us in the academy? We learned all the boring stuff but notthin about all this" The old man turned to Naruto not knowing the answer. He has been locked up for almost fifteen to twenty years. "Even here the doctors calls me demon and fox" mumbled Naruto.

The old man felt his heart skipped, he turned to Naruto 'Calling him a fox, could he be like Mito-sama? But if he is then what happen to... NO this doesn't make any sense at all.' The old man looked at Naruto "Tell me Naruto what day were you born?"

Naruto looked at him with a smile "October ten. The same day Kyuubi attacked" answered Naruto with a frown after the smile. The old man just stared at Naruto shocked to hear this. "Do you know more about the Uzumaki clan and Fuinjutsu?" asked Naruto. The old man nodded and moved closer to Naruto giving him a warm smile and Naruto returned that smile as well.

Naruto stayed next to him and listened to everything he has said about his clan 'My clan are important to Konoha and Sasuke isnt the only important person as well'. Thinking to what happen at the academy he wonders if anyone noticed him gone yet.

With the Doctors.

All three doctors are in a room talking while the third doctor that took a vial of Naruto's blood looked at his colleagues "The boy is indeed an Uzumaki. His blood results show more promising work then that old Senju we have" said the third doctor.

The second nodded but asked why didn't Mizuki send Sasuke as the plan called for. Even with Naruto some plans that Orochimaru wanted will be delayed for years but other plans with the Uzumaki and Senju will be interesting.

The first doctor placed a few letters on the table "Worse" both doctors looked to the letters and nodded. "Sasuke Uchiha is the last survivor along with Itachi his brother who is branded has a traitor. So only one Uchiha remains in Konoha whatsoever" answered the first doctor.

The second nodded seeing if Sasuke went missing everyone will be out searching for him. "From what Mizuki sent us the Kyuubi container is almost ignored except by a short handful. So no one will notice until he is long gone". Seeing that no one thinks twice about what happened to Naruto they have a window of opportunity until someone goes looking for him.

All three doctors nodded before hearing a knock. The third doctor turned to the guard "We got some animals that you wanted". All three looked at each other shocked to see he gathered them soo quickly.

"Good" turning to the first doctor he let out a evil smile "You have a week to perfect your experiment. He wants results and with this kid we may just get those results once and for all". All three nodded and looked at the vial of blood while some thought of what good it can come out for them.

Next Day Very Early

The old man had been up all night thinking of everything. 'He has Kyuubi sealed inside of him? Could his mother be Kushina? Has to be I mean she came to Konoha before she became a genin. Mito-sama told the clan elders who she was picking. Years after one of our elders passed away due to age I took his position around the time when Kushina-sama was in her late teens. I wanted to bring her in the Senju clan but Tsunade was doing fine with her. What went wrong?'

Thinking of the past he remebers Kushina how she kept her duty to her clan while his clan also keep their duty. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath hearing someone moving he turned to his right to see "Orochimaru?" glaring at the man. He noticed the look he is giving to Naruto while licking his lips.

"So good to see you Mori" letting out his kuku chuckle. Mori glared at Orochimaru making the snake chuckle more. "Now this is a treat to see you protecting your family just like last time when you were ambushed. One of the last of the Senju clan killed."

Mori grinned and looked at him "I swear to you Orochimaru or should I say doctor. That henge you did is awful because if you do anything to harm Naruto I will make you pay even if it costs me my life" hissed Mori. The first doctor ended his henge and took a stepped back form the iron bars knowing what can happen. Leaving in the shadows Mori turns to Naruto sleeping 'I will do what I can'.

"Do you know him?" asked the female. Watching everything she wonders what he is hiding from everyone and with him threatening a doctor 'Why are you soo concern for him?'.

Mori turned to her with a glare "Tell me when did you start working at the brothel houses? Thirteen maybe fourteen when you started your menstruation cycle?" Watching her giggle she nodded but also frowned a bit "Don't get any ideas" said Mori in a stern voice.

LATER

Naruto looked around and sighed seeing he is bored, he started to make a hand seal to mold his chakra 'Come on' trying hard. Mori watched Naruto trying to mold his chakra "Why doesn't it work?" pouted Naruto.

"The seal on your arm" answered Mori. Everyone turned to him wondering what he knows "It prevents the flow of chakra in your system and also uses your chakra to cause you pain. That was the reason why you failed to escape" Naruto looked at his arm and remembers one of the doctors making a hand seal which made his body hurt.

"Hmm can it be removed?" asked Naruto. Mori nodded but can't remove it without the right formula or unless his chakra burns the seal off which will be very painful to do. "So I take it you don't know any safe ways?" replied Naruto.

"There might be but only in time. I can show you and also help you in becoming a shinobi of Konoha" smiled Mori. Naruto appeared near him in a yellow flash making him get an anime sweat. Naruto jumped up and down and appearing in different parts of the cell asking him what he can learn. 'I think I might have gotten over my head?' letting out a nervous chuckle.

"So what can you teach me? Any real awesome jutsu to beat Sasuke-teme?" pumping his fist straight forward. Mori raised an eyebrow seeing he doesn't like Sasuke at all but also hearing what happened to the Uchiha clan. Was there something going on that? Hiruzen made sure nothing bad would have happened.

"I know a few things that will help you Naruto. I will teach you the basics that I know when I was an academy student. So it will be harder but you will be stronger then your academy friends" smiled Mori. Turning to his left hearing a snort "You speak like we will escape from this place. You of all people should know that won't happen" said a man.

Later with the second doctor.

He is staring at the animal that the guard brought in "Such a magnificent animal". Walking around the cage he sees the silver fox whimpering in his cage, seeing his slitted golden eyes. The doctor can't help but wonder what a beautiful kitsune he has in his mist. "Tell me where did you get him? Such a beauty of an animal. It's almost a sin to cut him up and use him for experiments."

The guard coughed into his hand while the doctor saw his bandaged hand. "I have a friend at Shimo no Kuni who captures animals. I got this for a bargain and a few more. But he told me this one was around an old abandoned shrine. A village lost over a decades ago because of a snowstorm" answered the guard. The doctor nodded and stared at the kitsune.

"Wonderful" said the doctor smiling. Turning to the guard he told him to bring in the new test subject "This will be a treat" the guard nodded and went off to get the test subject.

When the guard came back while holding Naruto up in the air by his collar and giving him a fox grin. The doctor dropped his head and shook it "He bit you again didn't he?" the guard dropped Naruto on the ground making him whine and mumble.

"Damn brat" snarled the guard.

Naruto stuck his tongue at him then turned to the silver kitsune staring at him. Seeing a few others with different colors and sizes the silver one just gazed at Naruto "What's with the kitsune? Did he bite you too?" grinned Naruto. The doctor was getting tired so he grabbed Naruto's goggles and threw it towards the wall breaking them. "HEY!" shouting at him.

The doctor glared at Naruto making him quiet turning to the guard.

"Place him on the table" smirked the doctor. Naruto hearing this paled not liking hearing this. Since the last doctor took some of his blood he is starting to hate all types of doctors. "Stop squirming!" shouted the doctor. Naruto still squirmed and blinked at the doctor and continued "Tell me boy what do you know of the Inuzuka clan?"

Naruto hearing this thinks of Kiba and remembers seeing a girl a little older then him with three puppies and his mother with a huge dog. "Not much besides they like dogs?" answered Naruto. One he finished he started to squirm trying to escape from the table.

The doctor watching made his eye start to twitch "They are called ninken. Their partner dogs" watching Naruto stop he turned to the kitsune making the doctor laugh evilly. "Oh no boy you won't have a kitsune as a partner, on the contrary. We are going to try something else. You see the Inuzuka clan have a keen sense of smell but also hearing. Like their partners the ninken so what makes this happen? So we are going to try something different but with kitsunes but also with you"

Naruto hearing this turned to the kitsunes all in cages "Meaning what? I am not an Inuzuka so I can't do that. I don't have a partner kitsune to do that either so what does it have to do with me?" asked Naruto. Watching the doctor move towards a red fox he took some of its blood and drains it into a few vials. As the blood filled the vials he turned to Naruto and smiled.

"This is where the fun begins" said the doctor. Naruto watching this wonders what he means before turning to the red fox the doctor snapped his neck making the fox go limp in the cage. "You killed him!" shouted Naruto.

Yelling at the doctor he noticed the doctor's twisted smile "This is just the start my boy and trust me they will all have the same fate"

Naruto watched has the doctor took a vials of blood from five to nine different kitsunes. Some kitsunes with red fur, light blue fur, white fur, some with cross colors with blue, white. "Stop it, why are you doing this to them?" shouted Naruto. Each kitsune that was killed, Naruto couldn't help but hate the man in front of him. Every time the man placed his hand around a kitsune's neck he closed his eyes and heard the snap of the kitsune's neck. "Why?" shouted Naruto.

Still with his eyes closed he heard a thump hit the metal.

"Ahh child I was waiting for you to ask me" smirked the doctor. Walking to his table with different vials of blood he turned to Naruto smiling but also marveling at his work. "You see some kitsunes here are different from the others but also have a unique trait from the others" pointing to the dead kitsunes in the cages. Naruto sent him a glare "One kitsune can hear over hundred thirty five feet or see up to two hundred and seventy feet" the doctor walking towards the cages and stop. "One kitsune can climb trees better then the others. One kitsune can withstand the arctic cold yet the other prefers the high desert temperature. So many different types of kitsune with different traits for their environment. They are starting to become my favorite animal to work on but also" letting out a grin.

Naruto got scared but also nervous seeing the doctor standing in front of the silver kitsune that has the same blue iris like Naruto's eyes but a golden slitted pupils. The doctor looked at the kitsune then to Naruto "But another thing about their sight. Many believe kitsunes are colorblind but in fact that is an old wives tale. From my research I got from yesterday they aren't, but instead the results are shocking. They can see in the dark but also infrared". The doctor smiled happy that his research went well.

Naruto tilted his head wondering what he means. Seeing the guard walk in he stepped near Naruto and strapped his head with the belt to the table "You boy missed the deaths of the others so this will be interesting for you". Smirking he placed a piece of wood inside Naruto's mouth making him mumble. "Watch this boy" said the guard.

The doctor looked to Naruto and smiled "But some kitsunes like this one have binocular vision. This kitsune here can run up to twenty-five to thirty miles per hour. Such a wonderful animal, what a shame that it will die". Once the doctor took a vial of blood from the kitsune he reached over to the kitsune's neck. Naruto watching this wanted to close his eyes but was forced open to watch it. "Now say goodbye".

Naruto wanted to turn his head away and shut his eyes but he couldn't. Instead he watched the doctor tighten his grip around the kitsune's neck and a snap or crushing of bones was heard with a yip cry from the kitsune. "Why?" mumbled Naruto. Tears following down his eyes looks at the dead kitsune in front of him. Seeing a few of them in the cages not moving. He turns to the doctor crying "They didn't derserve that" cried Naruto.

Remebering how the people of Konoha treat him calling him demon but also kitsune. He never actually wanted any harm to happen to them "Ahh now the fun starts and with all this I will combine all these traits. A powerful kitsune that can challenge their predator, a kitsune that can run up to trees with very ease. A kitsune that is stronger and faster. A perfect kitsune." smiled the doctor.

Naruto watched as more doctors with white coats coming out 'What? Where did they come from? All of them?' thought Naruto. Turning to the doctor he smiled seeing his aids finally coming out to help him. Happy that they all gathered the information they needed the real fun starts.

"Take him back to his room. The next six months will be gruesome for him. Let's just hope he survives the testings" smiled the doctor. Naruto turned to the guard knocking him out cold. "But I also wonder what Orochirmaru has up his sleeve. He is working day and night on the Mokuton but lacks a genetic code and is trying to find it with some plants?"

And Done.

**Binocular vision** is vision in which both eyes are used together. The word binocular comes from two Latin roots, _bini_ for double, and _oculus_ for eye.[1] Having two eyes confers at least four advantages over having one. First, it gives a creature a spare eye in case one is damaged. Second, it gives a wider field of view. For example, humans have a maximum horizontal field of view of approximately 200 degrees with two eyes, approximately 120 degrees of which makes up the binocular field of view (seen by both eyes) flanked by two uniocular fields (seen by only one eye) of approximately 40 degrees.[2] Third, it gives binocular summation in which the ability to detect faint objects is enhanced.[3] Fourth, it can give stereopsis in which binocular disparity (or parallax) provided by the two eyes' different positions on the head give precise depth perception.[4] Such binocular vision is usually accompanied by singleness of vision or binocular fusion, in which a single image is seen despite each eye having its own image of any object.[4] Other phenomena of binocular vision include utrocular discrimination, eye dominance, allelotropia, and binocular rivalry. Stereopsis (from stereo- meaning "solid" or "three-dimensional", and opsis meaning appearance or sight) is the impression of depth that is perceived when a scene is viewed with both eyes by someone with normal binocular vision. Binocular viewing of a scene creates two slightly different images of the scene in the two eyes due to the eyes' different positions on the head. These differences, referred to as binocular disparity, provide information that the brain can use to calculate depth in the visual scene, providing a major means of depth perception. The term stereopsis is often used as short hand for 'binocular vision', 'binocular depth perception' or 'stereoscopic depth perception', though strictly speaking, the impression of depth associated with stereopsis can also be obtained under other conditions, such as when an observer views a scene with only one eye while moving. Observer motion creates differences in the single retinal image over time similar to binocular disparity; this is referred to as motion parallax. Importantly, stereopsis is not usually present when viewing a scene with one eye, when viewing a picture of a scene with both eyes, or when someone with abnormal binocular vision (strabismus) views a scene with both eyes. This is despite the fact that in all these three cases humans can still perceive depth relations.

All information on Foxes (kitsunes) are from all wiki sites, national geo and other humaind sites.

Note: No real foxes were harmed in the making of this chapter.

Next chapter there will be a time skip and a surprise.


	2. New Appearance and Truth

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Six Months Later

Cold, damp, and wet is what Naruto is feeling. Looking around he sighs and wonders how he got into this mess, wondering where is the Hokage. He began to think that he gave up on Naruto. The only person he talks to is Mori a elderly shinobi that came from Konoha that has been imprisoned for a decade probably going into two and will probably be here more. 'How did this happen?'.

Slowly moving he winces to feel his muscle ache. Laying against the cold brick wall he looks around to see the cells almost empty. Just six months ago almost all these cells were filled with children his age and older with adults ranging from twenty to forty years old. But also only a handful of elders like Mori who has become a wonderful grandfather icon to Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto just learning from Mori his skills in just six months grew exponentially. But that's not all that changed to for the blond spiky sliver streak hair boy. What ever the doctor did to him some of his hair changed to sliver over nite. But whatever else he did to Naruto it took him weeks to recover. He still has blue iris but his pupil changed to a golden slit. The golden slit reaches the sclera part of his eye taking the middle of the iris from bottom to top.

For almost a week going into two he wasn't able to see. The doctors thought the test was failure and that he went blind. BUT on the start of the second week, Naruto saw light. The doctors ran more test and saw that it took time for his eyes to adjust and after the third week. Naruto vision was more sharper in fact his vision was extended to as a Kitsune.

Rubbing his arm he feels and remembers the vial of blood that the doctor used. But also looking his claws his nails changed also over night as well. He remembered the pain his hands were going through. Every time he moved his fingers, pain shot through them. BUT when they started to bleed he got scared as he continued to bleed his nails dropped exposing muscle. He passed out from the blood loss and awoken with his claws has a kitsune.

His whisker marks on his face for sharper and thinner but darker. They can intimidate a enemy to make them think twice or warm someone's heart. It all depends on Naruto's mood. When he smiles his canine teeth got slightly longer and sharper.

'How did this happen to me?' asking himself again. He takes a deep breath and turns to the right to see the door open smelling some people coming his location but also. 'Suiren?' watching her being dragged by the guards they throw her inside the cells. Naruto plugs his noise a bit due to the many scents she has on her.

Remembering the first time he was able to smell the people scent in the prison.

It became a challenge for him to control his abilities but with practice that Mori told him. He mastered his newly found abilities shocking the doctors but making them even more eager for what else they have in mind for him. Crawling to Suiren and tapping her "You ok?". For the past half of year this has become routine for Naruto to see if she is alive.

Looking at her to see her fishnet stocking being hold together with garters and her corset slightly backwards. He taps her arms where her bra barely covers her breast while her underwear barely covers her pussy. Hearing her groan he moves her brown hair from her face. Naruto noticed months ago when this was happening to her every few hours.

She is a attractive young lady with a gorgeous body.

But to what is happening to her made Naruto sad to see such a lovely girl being treated like this. Suiren coughing soon lay up and started to cough more spitting out the liquid from her mouth. She looks around and sees Naruto worried face "I'm fine sweety honest they were much rougher on me than the last time" smiled Suiren.

Laying down on the ground she fixes her bra to put her breast into place. Shifting her corset around her body she notices Naruto staring at her "Do you want too Naruto" smiling seductive. Naruto looked away knowing its wrong to take advantage of her like this. Like Mori said to him many times and while he grows up he will understand why Suiren is doing this. Her life wasn't easy and the only thing she wants is love while she is doing it for all the wrong reasons.

"Need any help?" asked Naruto. Stumbling on the wall he watches Suiren move her hand to her pussy and adjust the G string. Suiren shakes and crawled to her spot and took the blanket to cover herself up. "Mori still hasn't come back" said Naruto. Suiren nodded cant remember Mori being gone more then a few days but its been two weeks and Mori hasn't returned yet.

The doctors say he is alive but someone else is here. He arrived a two half weeks ago and took Mori first while the guards seemed scared of the person. Not nervous but truly scared as their lives would be over. That the Shinigami is hovering over the guards themselves ready to take their souls to Yomi. "He will come back" said Suiren, reassuring Naruto.

"I know. I just want to show him how well I been doing with my training" smiled Naruto. Suiren nodded seeing that he has been training almost nonstop while she watches him. At times she wonders how much stamina he has and yet still can go for hours of training. "Yea. He taught me allot including Fuinjutsu that belonged to my clan" smiled Naruto.

Thinking how much he taught Naruto of the shinobi arts but also in fuinjustu. To Naruto surprise he can memorize seals and formula's really well. Before he had trouble but having Mori giving him time but also teaching him personally. He learned very much but also the doctors has taught him as well. What every the reason it may be. They want too over see his progress as a shinobi as well but also fuinjutsu.

"Hows the courses. I heard that you beat your old record?" asked Suiren. Hearing the doctors talk they built courses inside the hideout to test his new kitsune abilities.

He topped records speed of twenty five miles an hour, while the records for most humans are around that. But in a few years the doctors believe he will break that record with no sweat. His strength, endurance and his stamina which was already crazy enough high broke a new threshold. It seems that some kitsune and inu's has a biting force of over two hundred pounds. These muscles went through Naruto body but mostly to his his arms. With the increased strength he lifter a boulder three times of his own weight.

"It was nothing but" Naruto stopping wonders how long this will go on to. Remembering when he was at Konoha he always dreamt to be Hokage and with him being here. Will that dream every happen but also why is this happening to him. From what he heard the Sandiame allowed a man name Orochimaru escape from Konoha.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun. I can go over there and help clear your mind" lifting her breast a little higher making Naruto turn pink he shakes his head making Suiren giggle.

"Just thinking" answered Naruto. "Thinking about home" muttered Naruto. With everything the doctors told him did the old man let this Orochimaru free while experimenting on children. Since Naruto arrived six months ago hasn't anyone notice him gone. Teuchi or his daughter Ayame. Maybe the Hokage who checks on him every so.

But the question on his mind was he tricked in going to that place. Did Mizuki really send him to that old house so he can be brought here. Hasn't anyone from the academy noticed him gone and went to search for him. "Home" smiled Suiren. "I remembered home the beautiful flowers my mother" smiling it soon turned into a frowned.

"My father" bringing her legs together she soon started to shake and sob "Please tousan no more. I'm tired" muttering to herself. She takes a deep breath and looks at Naruto smiling. "Things will be better" wiping her tears. Naruto gives her a nod "Home. A nice warm place where everyone loves you and wont let nothing bad happen to you" said Suiren.

"Yea" whispered Naruto thinking if a place like that exist for him.

Next Day.

The three doctors all talking while each of them looks at files wondering what is next to do. "That boy has shown great promise with all the work we have done. Don't you think Akio".

Cleaning his piercing he shrugs his shoulders and turns to him "As much promise for you to remove that scar on your face Baiu. With that healing ability of his it's possible". Wondering how to pass Naruto's accelerating healing onto others but with all test subjects none of the last more then a few days because of Kyuubi chakra.

Akio scoffed and turned to "Baji why the serious face all the time. I mean you spend most of the time with the kid. Is their something we should know or about his little guest?". Both Baiu and Akio waited Baji to speak while he continued to read the report in front of him. As he sips his coffee he turns to the two making them raise an eye to see his serious expression.

"No" answered Baji going back to his reports. Both Akio and Baiu raised an eye "Besides Orochimaru wants to test something out. But I also think he needs to know more to why this is happening to him. I think we need to awaken those genes of his" answered Baji sipping more of his coffee. He turns to his right waiting for a answer.

Walking out of the shadows with a kuku laugh "Ahh Baji how good you are". Both Akio and Baiu turned to Baji who is casually drinking his coffee "But I want to see more of the progress of the boy. Has their been any information on the seal that was used?". Baji nodded passing Orochimaru a report of the seal on his navel. "Interesting" hissing at the seal design.

"Then you will like this" smirk Baji. When Orochimaru saw the test results but also the results of the course he licks his lips and wonders how this can be done with hebi's. Seeing all the different traits of the Kitsunes being passed onto the boy he wonders how their wasn't any draw back to it.

"I assumed Kyuubi chakra is the reason for his advance healing?" asked Orochimaru. Baji nodded but also brought out a report of Mori making the snake raise an eye "My want a treat. I see that some of the child's blood did wonders with Mori. Even with the left over cells of the first Hokage. I used several plants and trees to replace some of the missing cells but hope to see some promise to it".

With Naruto

When the guards picked up Naruto he wonders where is Mori but also why they want him to run a course in the after noon. When they started to make him do this he refused at first. But Mori told him it will be good practice for his shinobi training but also to protect Naruto from the guards and doctors with more painful test if he refused. Even though he thinks differently he grew up but also his knowledge continue to grow.

"What's that smell. It smells like cold blood and death but also reptiles?" muttered Naruto. Looking around to find the source of the scent he turns to seven on clock position. 'There. It smells awful' thinking to himself. He comes to line and looks at the course they want him to run. Watching the guard drop his arm down Naruto burst from the starting line with a huge burst of speed.

Orochimaru watching Naruto run the course with speed and agility "Incredible". Watching Naruto dodge the blades and running through the course he watches him dodge everything coming at him. The moment he lands he dodges the blades. The moment he turns the devastating blow he sends to the training dummy destroys it into splinters.

'To easy' smiled Naruto. Hearing something coming from his left he ducks missing the kunai coming at him "There" taking a blunted kunai he throws it at the guard impaling him in the stomach. Looking over to his right he quickly dashes towards the course 'Now' with a sudden burst he dodges all the course gadgets and crosses the finish line.

"Amazing" clapped Orochimaru with Baji next to him. Turning to the guard he sees Naruto throw the blunted kunai with much more force "I want you to see what we can do with some hebi's. Imagine the traits of them all within me I can become even more powerful but yet with a a new body with all these. I will truly be closer to what I want" smiled Orochimaru. Baiu nodded gives him a report that he has been working on.

When Orochimaru opened the report to see the files he turns to Baji who nodded sadly with the results "Indeed. He is the _only _test subject that survived with all these traits. We got lucky with one person getting one trait but then he died after a week or so. I think it has to do something with his clan's kekkei genkai" answered Baiu.

Watching Orochimaru scowl to hear this he looks at the reports and nods. Seeing that no other test subject survived the procedures nor the experiments "I assume their is more" asked Orochimaru. Wanting to see results Baji nodded and brought out a file making the traitor sennin raise an eye. "From what we been gathering. We noticed the cells you have left of the first Hokage but with some adding of others. It seems we got some positive results but".

Orochimaru hearing this nods seeing that they had the same problem he had many years ago. "They all die not surviving" chuckling with his kuku laugh. Baji nodded but looked at Naruto with a smile. Wondering if they are able to reconstruct the first Hokage kekkei genkai he turns to Mori who is on the ground barely breathing. "And him?"

Baji turned to him and shrugged his shoulders "I believe he wont survive for another year. He knew some of the nature of the seal" answered Baiu. The traitor sannin nodded and turned to the aging Senju seeing how ironic that he took care of his family for the six months. "Do you wish of me to prepare for the procedure?".

"Yes but" hissing with a smile "I will administer it myself" said Orochimaru. Thinking of the possibility he wonders if its his healing factor that keeps him alive but yet also Kyuubi chakra circulating through him. "Get everything and everyone ready in a few minutes" ordered Orochimaru. Baiu nodded quickly left the room but also stopped to think of the future research that Naruto will bring all of them.

With Naruto

With the guard escorting him to a new room he turns to him wondering whats going on. Taking a few sniff of the location this is a new part of the complex he has never been. In fact the place he is at he wonders if they are underground or above the ground. But seeing how its built he can assume that the complex is both.

"Something wrong?" asked the guard. Wondering why Naruto is sniffing along the way but also looking to the corner of his eyes "So are you going to tell me or not?" demanded the guard. Naruto smirked and pointed to the guard pants making him raise an eye.

"You have Suiren scent on you but also those pants don't belong to you" replied Naruto. The guard glared at the blond sliver streak boy mumbling something underneath his breath which made Naruto smirk. When they entered a room, Naruto noticed allot of vials but also tubes all around the room. Looking at the table he looked to the guard that soon more came.

"Don't get any ideas" said the other guard. Pointing at the table in the center of the room, Naruto walks towards but stops to smell the vile of death coming from the corner. He got use to the tests for the upcoming months before he couldn't but seeing that he is able to walk after a few days or weeks at most. He takes off his white shirt and lays down on the cold metal table.

Knowing its better to do what they want. They will be a little easier during the procedure instead of tying him down and injecting him with more drugs preventing him from moving. "Lets get this over. The faster its over the better I can train with Mori" replied Naruto. Remembering his first time with the procedures but also Kitsunes all being killed in front of him.

Looking at the door way Naruto sees a new face but the his scent is what he has been smelling around. The smell of death, reptiles but also cold blood 'Its him?'. Seeing this man in his forties that he can guess. His white pale skin with his long brown hair but it his eyes that made Naruto aware of how dangerous he is.

His eyes aren't like a cat or a fox but of a serpent of a snake that carries venom. A deadly predator even to a kitsune whose venom can kill just merely seconds to minutes. Walking towards Naruto "Ahh so I finally get to meet the child who has successfully lived through the Kistune experiments. Tell me child do you know why?".

Naruto watching him glared at him but in truth he wonders how he survived. He saw children around his age older or younger not even survive more then a day to a week. So why is he different from the others, is it because of his kekkei genkai he was told bout that he didn't know either. "I assume you know why and will probably tell me?" asked Naruto.

Orochimaru chuckled and wonders how did he become so smart. Did the kitsune experiment also affect his intelligent level making him think more. Or having a role model to listen to him but also guide him helped him in a great amount in such a short period of time. "Indeed I know in fact I want to know more of that kekkei you have. Your clan's kekkei genkai was very rare but also powerful" licking his lips.

Naruto listened to him wondering how does he know so much. Did the Hokage really let this person free 'I don't understand. Why didn't the old man tell me about my clan?' thought Naruto sadly. With everything that Naruto has gone through he looks at the monster in front of him. "So whats so special about my clan's kekkei genkai besides living for a long time and having such big chakra reserve and huge amount of stamina. From what Mori told me I don't think you of all people knows more then ever. Regardless if you also came from Konoha" answered Naruto.

Orochimaru chuckled loudly making Naruto confuse. "Ahh child its true he knows more because his clan thought him it. In fact their is a secret that the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan have together. Something you are part of it, but lets not talk about it. I want results". Stabbing Naruto in the arm with a needle he sees the red liquid but also with tissue that looks to be skin of some sort inside the glass vial.

Naruto moving his fingers looks around the room to see Baji ,Akio and Baiu all watching him and taking notes down. Turning to Orochimaru he wonders a few things "So tell me how did you know the Hokage" asked Naruto. Orochimaru raised an eye to see his vitals normal deciding to indulge him during his little procedure.

"I was part of his genin team long ago. Myself with a idiot and a woman with a bad temper. They served their purpose but yet one still has hopes for Konoha while the other left Konoha because its has too many painful memories of her beloved family" chuckled Orochimaru. When Naruto heard this he thought he was kidding "Ahh you seemed shocked. Yea I was part of the 'Professor' genin team. In fact he favored me so much that he didn't have the heart to do what was necessary to stop me".

Thinking of the day when his former sensei found him doing all the evil acts to adults but also children. He wonders if that was the day when the Sandiame Hokage truly lost faith in others or decided to turn a blind eye to people.

Naruto hearing this glared at him slowly tightening his fist, he glares at the traitor sannin "The Hokage are the strongest of the Village. From the first to the fourth they all are the strongest" gritting through his teeth. He watches Orochimaru move forward to him and raise an eye seeing his vitals are normal "So what ever happen to you. I'm sure the Hokage let you live seeing how pathetic you came to be" smirked Naruto.

"Kukukuku" chuckling at Naruto's answer. "It seems their is much that he didn't tell you but also what didn't Mori tell you as well?". Naruto hearing this thinking he is lying but seeing his body movement not betraying him. "Ahh their is another reason why you are so special. In fact have you ever noticed a seal on your stomach when you mold your chakra?".

Naruto stared at him wondered for a while why did he have a seal on his stomach. After a month being imprisoned he noticed a seal on his stomach and Mori _tried_ to keep his shock reaction but couldn't. "What about it. I think its looks cool" answered Naruto. Tightening his hand he notices his arm started to numb and he started to get a little warm for some odd reason.

Orochimaru watching his vitals notices his temperature went up a bit and his heart beat started to go faster. 'It seems he responds well with stress?' turning to Baji he nodded. Walking towards Naruto he notices his golden slits in his eyes seemed to be glowing making him nervous. "So tell me Baji how is Mori has he been doing well?".

Naruto hearing this turned to Baji who serious face meant he is telling nothing but the truth. "He is doing rather well for a old man. In fact I am surprised he is alive such a painful and hopeless procedure".

"What did you do to him" gritting his teeth together. Trying to tighten his hand together he notices his whole right side of his body is numb while he is slowly losing feel on the left side. 'What's going on' trying to move he can only move his left side. Orochimaru and Baji watching this raises an eye while the monitors soon started to beep very rapidly.

"Keep him under stress. It might be the key for him to survive" said Orochimaru. Baji nodded and looked at Naruto with a smirk while Orochimaru decided he will be the one. "Tell me boy. Do you know who you're parents are" watching Naruto stop struggling he wonders if its the after affect of the blood and tissue or he stop on his own.

"My parents. No no one knows not even the Hok-" watching Orochimaru laugh in his face before he can finish. He saw that he knows something "WHAT DO YOU KNOW" screaming at him. He is trying to move his body but soon he felt his whole body numb. Trying to move his head forward he found he cant even rotate as well.

"Ahh your parents. IT seems your beloved Hokage truly didn't tell you nothing" said Baji. Shaking his head he now sees where Orochimaru got his secretive side from but the other sides was from his other sensei. The other duties, but also the ideas to do this came from another. Who probably changed Orochimaru in his thinking of life.

"Indeed. Your mother was a powerful kunoichi and very gifted but also powerful. She came from the Uzumaki the heiress of the clan and Nation. But your father on the other hand. That man stole my future job. Ahh everyone celebrated the day when Konoha Yellow Flash became Yondaime" remembering the day when Hiruzen passed the out down to Jiraiya student. He was angry and hateful that he gave the job he wanted to someone else.

Naruto laid there shocked to hear this his mother was heiress of the clan but also nation. "My father" tears sliding down his face thinking back seeing the Yondaime on the Hokage monument. His picture in the textbook just thinking about it. He looked liked the Yondaime "Noo" whispering in denial. He shakes his head not wanting to believe it. "That cant be true. If I am the Yondaime son then why I am so hated" screamed Naruto.

Orochimaru and Baji took a step back watching Naruto body glowed red. "Whats this?" asked Baji. Orochimaru licked his lips while Naruto screamed on top of his lungs. Everyone in the complex could he hears his scream. His screams filled everyone's ear making them all shiver thinking of the previous screams and cries of help from before. But this is nothing from before this is a child learning the truth while he was lied to all his life.

"ITS NOT **TRUE**" screaming in rage Naruto's while body erupted in red chakra. Soon the red chakra started to take form of a kitsune with ears and tails his right arm where Orochimaru stabbed him with the vial hurt the most. Baji holding his clip board writing everything down watching what is happening to Naruto. Orochimaru on the other hand is watching in awe too see so much power coming from him.

Soon the red chakra kitsune cloak started to grow in size. Almost vibrating, Naruto feeling his whole body began to burn "Whats going **ON**". Kicking and screaming he looks around and sees everyone not moving a muscle to help him instead. They are writing everything down looking towards Orochimaru 'The old man let this happen. He lied to me. Why?'.

With the last few drops of tears falling from his face the pain in his body soon becomes unbearable 'Why did this happen to me?'. Thinking how awful his life has been since he can remember. The only few maybe little memories he has or remembers having his own place. Meeting Teuchi and his daughter his own place to live. 'The Hokage. Why?'. His last thought was the old man and the title he has 'Is it worth it?' passing out the red chakra around his body dissipates while Baji went to him.

"He's alive barely but alive" checking his pulse he turns to Orochimaru and nodded. "Take him back to his room. I got a few skills I want to teach him. He can probably make something of himself" said Baji. Hearing Orochimaru chuckle he wonders how great the boy will be with those set of skills underneath his arsenal with already learning fuinjutsu.

"I want another seal on him in case Mori has a way to break the seal" stated the traitor sannin. Baji nodded already thinking of another seal in case something does happen. With the guard taking Naruto away they all wonder what Naruto is doing right now?

Naruto's mind scape.

When Naruto woke up he saw a large golden gate with a kanji symbol of 'Seal' noticing he is standing on top of water he looked around and notices a abyss of dark water. Hearing some breathing he turns to his attention back to the gate "Whats that sound?". Inching closer he comes stares at the huge golden gate in front of him. Looking all the way up he sees the huge gate as twice as tall of the Hokage monument.

"**Heehehahah" **hearing some dark chuckle.

Naruto peaked inside and froze to see whats inside. Thinking of the _irony_ to see a cage kitsune after what the doctor did to the others "I'm I dead?". Hearing the giant kitsune chuckle again, Naruto notice's its nine tails. Knowing only one kitsune with nine tails he remembers hearing the story that the Yondaime killed but it cost him his life. "I' am dead. The Yondaime killed you".

Thinking of the Yondaime he remembers from what the traitor sannin said to him. **"No you aren't dead yet".** Looking at Kyuubi he watches him smile showing his canine teeth **"Surprised that I can talk".** Naruto doesn't if he should nods or reply.

"Where I'm I?" asked Naruto.

Staring at Kyuubi he hasn't taken his eyes off the kitsune. For Kyuubi he looks at Naruto and smiles seeing his handy work has done wonders for the boy, in fact. If it wasn't for Kyuubi the blood of the kitsune would have poisoned his system or worse. Other reasons why it worked was Kyuubi influence during his time in his mother womb. But seeing that seals and other instruments were used on Naruto so he can acquire some kitsune abilities. They worked well like a pieces of a puzzle going together.

He had to push more of his chakra into Naruto's system keeping him alive while his body adapted to the new traits with Kyuubi's help. Watching Naruto look around "Where I'm I. If I'm not dead then why are you here. Everyone believes you to be dead" stated Naruto. Wondering how did Kyuubi appear in front of him of all places. He watches Kyuubi closes his eyes and smiles.

**"In your mind"** answered Kyuubi. Watching Naruto's confuse face **"Still haven't figured it out haven't you. The Yondaime couldn't kill me so he sealed me inside of you. What you think those whiskers marks on your face were mere coincidence" **laying down on his paws giving him a fox grin. He watches Naruto shocked reaction from all this.

Touching his face he turns to Kyuubi "Sealed inside of me. These marks on my face is because of you. But how long..did the old man know. Did everyone else in Konoha know about you being sealed inside of ME" getting angry he watches Kyuubi fox grin grow wider. Wondering if everything that has happen in the past six months was because of the Hokage failing to stop Orochimaru.

**"I believe so. In fact he was there when the Yondaime sealed me into your gaki"** chuckled Kyuubi.

Naruto stood there just looking at Kyuubi. If what he said is true and everything that he has learned from the past six months why didn't he tell him. Why did he allow all the terrible things happen to him when he was at Konoha. But now when he is away from Konoha much more worse things happen to him because of someone he failed to stop.

"I ...I" lost with words Naruto looks at Kyuubi "Why I'm I alive?" crying he looks down and let his tears fall down on his face. "Why did this all have to happen to me" crying more. He drops on his knees covering his face with his eyes while his tears slip through his fingers.

And done.

Hopefully Naruto's new appearance doesnt piss anyone off. Now onto the reason why this is happening to him well for some reasons its a good way for Naruto to see how the world works. Just need him to grow up more but also I want to change his personaly a bit. Hope everyone enjoyed the newest chap leave a review for questions or stuff to happen.

Also yea bout the short term oc's. Well I have something in mind for them.

Next chapter the fun starts :)


	3. The price of freedom

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Two month later

When the procedure was done Naruto went into coma for a month while his body just glowed red. Baji and Orochimaru tried to take some blood samples but every time they try to stab him with the needle. The chakra melted the metal preventing any blood being taken out. Orochimaru in a last attempted tried to use the Five element seal on him.

The results wasn't fruitful for the Hebi or the doctors. His hand got burned and the seal didn't go onto of Naruto's seal due to Orochimaru wasn't able to place any contact on Naruto's stomach nor on the seal. Baiu wanted to study more of Naruto's regenerate healing and the only thing he got is that his chakra seems to naturally speed up his healing with the cells.

By theory this should reduce his life span but its a natural occurring meaning that isn't happening. Akio wanted to learn more to what poisons and toxins he can be immune. With everything they have tried on him it seems his body has built a incredible immunity against many poisons and toxins. Baji wanted to test one last thing with the Kitsunes.

With his improved abilities of his senses but his sight has done wonders. It seems he can see the chakra flow around the area if a genjutsu was cast. This ability he has now is amazing but also it also makes him somewhat immune to genjutsu traps in a territory.

After the month when he woke up the first thing Naruto did was look at the mirror then destroyed it. Everything he knew is a lie. His appearance changed because of one person but another one is to blame is the Sandiame. He allowed Orochimaru to escape but also lied to Naruto for many years. After a few days that became weeks he just stopped caring.

Naruto sitting in the corner in the room looking into his lap. Thinking back on everything that has happen to him in the past eight months 'Why. If I am their son why was I hated. Because I had Kyuubi sealed inside of me. But we are two different deities'. Thinking to himself he looks at the food and ignored it.

Since learning the truth he hasn't eaten much and hasn't talked much as well. Suiren is worried for Naruto while Mori tried to talk to him. But all they got back in reply is silence from the blond sliver hair streak boy. Hearing the door open everyone turned to the iron bars to see Baji. "Ahh Naruto its good to see you. I hope your two weeks off has been pleasant for you. I want to see what you have read".

Watching Naruto not say anything nor move, Baji frowned seeing that his mental stability isn't stable. With everything he went through he is surprised that he lasted this long. But also seeing how Konoha treated him, he was being prepared for the tougher part of his life. "Mori. I suggest you talk to him or I will do it myself. And what I have in mind will do much more damage then fixing it" gritting his teeth he walks back to his office.

Mori turns to Naruto and sighs. Crawling to him he leans on the cold wall "You need to eat" said Mori.

"..." Naruto said nothing.

"He will come back" said Mori trying to push Naruto.

".." again Naruto said nothing.

Mori dropped his head hoping this wouldn't have happen "You met Kyuubi" speaking lowly. He watches Naruto turn his head to him who cant hide his shock "I figured that much. What do you want to know? Did you two speak and did he say anything to you" asked Mori. Wondering what he find out but also what they talked about and how much was revealed.

"Why me?" asked Naruto lowly.

Mori pressed his body onto the cold wall relieving him of the pain. He turned to Naruto waiting for him to start, before he started he looked around the cell and saw Suiren being taken away. Watching the guard leave he looks onto the other cells seeing that some of them aren't paying attention. "It all started at the Valley of the End. Where Hashirama Senju the clan head of the Senju clan battled against Madara Uchiha the clan head of the Uchiha clan. It was a fierce but also legendary battle that went down in the history books. In his last feeble attempt to defeat Hashirama Senju. Madara summoned Kyuubi but that was his greatest mistake" spoke Mori.

Naruto listened to him while he heard a deep growl within his head. He saw the fight being replayed in his head as Kyuubi memories because his, he watched Hashirama Senju battle Kyuubi with his Mokuton. Madara coming down to delivery the killing blow to Hashirama but his Mokuton protected him. Defeated Madara and delivered the killing blow to him.

"In the end Hashirama Senju killed Madara and gain the title of Hokage. But also he gained Kyuubi in his possession. Tell me Naruto who do you think Hashirama Senju went to for help?" asked Mori.

"The Uzumaki clan. His cousin clan" answered Naruto. Giving out a answer but more questions continue to rise. Why did Hashirama just let Kyuubi free and why did Madara challenge Hashirama Senju to be Hokage. Did the Senju clan have that much problems against the Uchiha clan and was it that reason why they asked for help from his clan.

"Yes. Mito Uzumaki the first jinchuuriki of Kyuubi wife of Hashirama Senju" answered Mori. Naruto eyes widen to hear this while Mori rubbed his chin "Indeed he married her and they loved each other. When I became a elder. Your mother Kushina, heiress of Uzu had a unique chakra. All Uzumaki have a chakra base kekkei genkai. Your healing which I think comes from Kyuubi can be one. But your huge chakra reserves high stamina and long life span all from your clan"

Naruto listened and nodded to hear this already learning it from some scrolls that the doctors some how got them. "What bout my kaasan?" asked Naruto.

Mori facial expression was happy that soon turned to a frown. "Kushina came to Konoha when she became a genin from Uzu. She was chosen to be the next host of Kyuubi before Mito passed away" answered Mori. Thinking of what happen to Kushina and Minato but also did the seal break during her time of labor or was there more to it they don't know.

"My kaasan was the second. Then that means I am the third" answered Naruto. Mori nodded asking who was his father "The Yondaime". Mori nodded again asking him would he chosen someone else to seal Kyuubi instead of his own child. Naruto hearing this looked down never thinking about that. What kind of leader couldn't make the sacrifice for his own son then ask someone to give up their child.

"But. The Uzumaki clan are the only ones who can contain Kyuubi power. No other can and if they do he or she wont last too long" answered Mori. Naruto listened understanding why he has Kyuubi. AS the only Uzumaki left but also it was his mother duty before him while his father the Yondaime trusted this burden on to him.

"So he had no choice but to use me" answered Naruto. Mori nodded leaned back "How do you know all this?" asked Naruto. If he had more training and more knowledge of the human body but also how people would behave. He would have noticed Mori freezing but quickly recovered with years of experience.

"You can say Hiruzen may have been Hokage but the Hokage cant always do all the work. At times a Jounin commander, a ANBU commander is needed to help him with the village. Elders as well all around Konoha" answered Mori. Not wanting to give Naruto the truth he gave him another truth knowing that he will be happy with the answer. "So I hope you understand"

"I do. I am the Yondaime son and its my responsibility to keep Kyuubi at bay like my mother did" said Naruto. Before he spoke anymore, Mori stopped him making him confuse.

"Naruto I know I haven't been in Konoha for a very long time. But to have Kyuubi attack Konoha something isn't right. Your father Minato trusted you with something even more. You just don't know it yet. But also you are the heir to Uzu but also the Uzumaki clan" said Mori. Naruto smiled while nodding leaning on the wall he lets out a sigh.

Grabbing the scroll that Baji left him he raised an eye reading instructions. Mori looked at the scroll also wonders if this is right.

One month Later.

Naruto standing in front of Baji who wants to test his natural affinities. "So all I do is add my chakra to the paper" asked Naruto. Baji nodded seeing its been a gruesome one month. Naruto mental stability has gotten better with Mori guiding him but the same cant be said with Mori.

"Yes. Seeing that you survived the experiment I had to convince Orochimaru to give you time" smirking, Naruto didn't like the look that Baji gave him. But in truth he wonders if he did get the Mokuton. From what Mori said about Hashirama Senju he thinks back at the academy before he came here. All the talk was about Sasuke.

A Uchiha who was the only survived against the massacre who his brother committed.

But Naruto is the last known Uzumaki member from Uzu no Kuni. Family to the Senju clan who they also help build Konoha meaning Naruto is _perhaps_ more important then Sasuke.

"Fine" said Naruto.

Adding chakra to the paper. The paper splits in half but stops half way through. The bottom half of the chakra paper started to grow small flower petal. The split side that was cut each had different results. The left side was wet and damp but the left side turned to dirt and crumble. Baji looking at the results takes the chakra paper "This is odd but also interesting" said Baji.

"So what I'm I?" asked Naruto.

Baji looking at the paper and notices the part that was cut is burnt but also ash on his finger. Placing the paper on the table he grabs another chakra paper and gives it to Naruto "Again. I must be certain" said Baji.

Naruto rolling his eyes grabs the paper and adds his chakra to it. The paper cuts half way through while one side is wet the other side turns to dirt. The bottom half of the paper a tiny flower petal grows. The cut side on the edges is burned. After a few more tries Naruto looks at the chakra papers all lined up neatly on the table "So are you going to tell me" doing it one more time.

Baji watches it happen again the seventh time. Taking the paper he looks carefully at the flower petal "It seems you have four affinities. Earth and water is what makes the Mokuton happen. But this is unique and new. You also have fire and wind". Looking at the other chakra papers used before, his eyes widen to see the flower petal.

Walking towards them he looks at them 'Did these flower petals grow a bit?'. Moving his sights towards Naruto "Pick one of these up and add as much of your chakra you can" ordered Baji. Naruto groaned but did what he was told to do and when the chakra went through the paper again the small flower petal started to grow in size but a steam sprouted.

"Awesome is that suppose to happen" shouted Naruto excited .

Baji shake and looked at the flower growing from the paper. 'This is interesting. It was said that Hashirama Senju did use a flower to fight but nothing like this. Perhaps something else happen. The Mokuton suppress a Biju chakra perhaps Kyuubi chakra altered its affected. A Biju is made of living chakra and with Kyuubi chakra all around the boy during his time in coma. So with his chakra not being suppress maybe the Mokuton changed into something else. Plants?'. Looking at the flower petal he notices Naruto adding more chakra to the paper which made a plant grow.

"This is cool" said Naruto. Placing the paper with the flower on the table he picks up another paper and adds chakra making the small leaf grow into a full flower. "So this is how it starts?". Turning to Baji he is in deep thought while looking at the flower on the paper.

"Here try this" Baji walking to his desk finds the almost dead plant on his desk. Pointing to the plant asking him to channel his chakra to it, Baji watches Naruto touches the petal. 'So with the Mokuton being suppress the genetic materiel we used evolved. Interesting who would have thought that this would be possible. With his healing I suspected that Kyuubi's abundant chakra or his body immunity destroyed Hashirama cells. What wasn't harming him became part of him making a new kekkei genkai' thought Baji.

Looking at Naruto then to the plant he notices the plant that was almost dead is fully a live while the small leaf on the chakra paper are dying "What is going on here?". Looking at the plant he notices it growing while Naruto isn't giving it any chakra 'Is it taking chakra from the others?'. Placing one of the chakra papers near the flower.

The small petal withered up and died while the paper turned to dust 'Amazing'.

"Ahh the petal is gone" whined Naruto. Frowning he always like to garden and talk to his plants, wondering if his plants back home are alright he notices the plant that was on Baji desk move slowly. 'Hey wait a minute that isn't suppose to happen' touching the plant it moved around while Baji saw this in the corner of his eye.

"Seeds. Get me seeds and also plants any kind of plants as much you can get me" turning to the guards one of them takes Naruto back to the cell while he is holding the small pot of flower. The other guard leaves to get various seeds but also plants.

Next Day

Baji ordered the guards to bring Naruto and Mori as well seeing that a Senju might shed some light on this. With the guard bring various plants and seeds he wonders what new possibility can Naruto bring. When Baji saw the plant in Naruto's arms his eyes widen to see the plant fully grown 'Amazing'. Watching the two walk in "Tell me Naruto have you been practicing your chakra control but also your skills I wanted you to read. Because if you had a little fresh air for the both of you will do some good".

Mori hated to hear this. To have Naruto stoop so low into stealing and breaking into homes is something no honest person should do. Regardless of being a shinobi they would get the information first then make a move. To make a move without a plan is wishing for a early grave. When he saw a guard showing Naruto how to steal from a shop stand he wonders how this will benefit his shinobi skills. "Yes" answered Naruto.

Baji nodded and showed Naruto a few plants on the table. The guard forgetting to mention something and watches him "Wait be careful with that plant to your right. Pinguicula ramosa are carnivorous along with a few others". Baji hearing this turned to the guard "Got a great deal and you just said plants and seeds not any specification of a kind" said the guard.

"I have to meet your merchant" said Baji earning a nod from everyone in the room. Giving Naruto a few seeds in his hand he adds chakra to them and everyone watches them grow in size "Amazing" writing this down. Mori never in his life has heard of anything like this. As far he can remember he never remembers Hashirama using anything like this.

With one flower it soon started to grow it started to bloom then released its pollen all around the area. Naruto watching this notices something odd 'Its like I know where everyone is but also' looking around. He can sense where almost everyone is, looking at the vent that air is being traveled through. He can sense Suiren who is on the other side of the complex.

"I can sense Suiren" said Naruto.

Everyone blinked while Baji turned to the clock seeing its Suiren time to entertain the guards. "Incredible sensory ability. A skill like that is very useful. Naruto you are a great project" smiled Baji. Thinking of the new possibilities but also the new abilities and jutsu that can be made.

Mori hearing this raised an eye "Naruto make a Kages Bunshin. I want to test something" asked Mori. Baji hearing this raised an eye but nodded, wondering why he wants him to make a Kage Bunshin he notices some pollen around Naruto. Mori watches Naruto make a Kage Bunshin but notice the pollen split into two. One above Naruto but also above the Kage Bushin "Interesting. Naruto instead of using your chakra. Try to control the pollen around you" asked Mori.

Baji taking notes watches Naruto do what he says. AS he makes a hand seal for the Kage Bunshin Mori stopped and told him to use also the Bunshin no jutsu hand seals. "Huh. Meaning what?" asked Naruto.

"Well the Bunshin is just a illusion. The Kage Bunshin uses your chakra to make it solid. So instead just your chakra use the pollen around you as well meaning less chakra" answered Mori.

Baji hearing this nodded and thought in theory it should work. "OK" focusing his chakra a few times the pollen dust around Naruto started to take shape but stopped. "Try another hand seal. Keep your left hand like the Kage Bunshin but the right with the Bunshin" said Mori. Naruto nodded and tried again but still nothing.

After a few more tries and different type of hand seal combinations along with dead looking Bunshin. Reminding him of the academy when everyone made fun of him. He tries again with some hand seals combination along with the Kage Bunshin. "It worked" shouted Naruto. Mori nodded while Baji is taking notes and looks around to see all the pollen was used to make a pollen clone.

"Amazing. A Kafun Bunshin no jutsu." (Pollen Clone technique) said Baji. Mori nodded found out that Naruto can use the Kage Bunshin to a incredible limit due to Kyuubi but also it helps him with his chakra control. But to see a new Bunshin being born he wonders if its durable as the Kage Bunshin. Baji hearing this turned to the guard who stabbed the Kafun Bunshin from behind with a dirty blade making it poof.

But when it poof their was some left over pollen again, while some pollen went on the guard. Naruto getting a tingling feeling turned to the guard "Jerk. You could have at least cleaned the blade before you killed my kafun bunshin its all dirty". The adults in the room blinked while Mori eyes widen to hear what Naruto said. Baji is taking notes down seeing that his new type of Kafun bunshin no jutsu has the same affects has the kage bunshin but with a added bonus.

"You can track the enemies down while also getting the information. The Kage bunshin is B rank kinjutsu. But with this special type of Bunshin its rank is higher due to the kage bunshin being parent. I would at least rank it A" answered Baji. Mori nodded seeing already the new possibilities that the Kafun jutsu can be used in the battlefield.

Naruto looking at the flowers made a few hand seals "Hmm nope didn't work. Lets see lets try this Tori, Inu, Ushi and Hebi" (bird, dog, ox, snake. Snake is hand seal is commonly affiliated with Earth Release and with Wood Release.) Once the hand seals were done the pollen around the area came back to Naruto while he felt the persons chakra. 'That's Mori chakra but'.

Looking at the flowers he notices some of them bloomed releasing their pollen when he used the hand seals "Shokubutsuton: Kafun shushu no Jutsu. (Plant release: Pollen gathering technique)" said Naruto. Trying the snake hand seal first the pollen around him soon started to appear around Naruto. But still something is missing or wrong.

Mori watching this sees he is having problems with the right hand seals "Naruto the hand seals for the bunshin is Ram → Snake → Tiger. If I remember correctly I think Hashirama wood clone Tiger → Dog → Snake. Perhaps the hand seals used to gather chakra is different form gathering the pollen this is something new only time can tell" answered Mori.

Naruto nodded seeing already how a few things went right but yet a few other things aren't going the way he wants. "Ok maybe if I use ram then snake then focus my chakra". Taking a deep breath he tries a few hand seals and focus his chakra "Kafun Bunshin no Jutsu" everyone watched as another Naruto poofed next to him while Mori nodded seeing it worked. Baji is smiling seeing this happen but also likes the new name that Naruto came with his bloodline. Naruto smiling looks at the clone "Shokubutsuton Kafun shushu no Jutsu" making a snake hand seal.

The pollen clone dispelled while more pollen came to Naruto. "This is awesome I can sense almost everyone here in the complex" said Naruto. Baji nodded and looked at the plants and raises an eye. With many different plants in the room he watches Naruto stand in front of a Pinguicula ramosa and tries a few hand seals. "Dam its not working?" complaining about it.

Moving his hands away from the flower looks at a flower with what looks to be purple lips with petals "Careful Naruto. That flower near the Pinguicula ramosa is a macroceras. That flower is very nasty" warned Mori.

"Hai" replied Naruto. Hovering his hands over the plant he adds chakra to hands and watches the plant react with his chakra. Looking at one plant he uses his chakra trying to manipulate the plant. Seeing its just grow he frowns trying various hand seals with 'rat, tiger and snake.' He finds it ironic that the snake hand seals works best with the combination.

With the flowering reacting with his chakra the flower soon started to wither up and died but it dropped two seeds. Picking up the seeds he looks at the other flowers and smiles "Shokubutsuton Hana no tane (flower seeds)" Getting two seeds from the flower, Baji watched in awe seeing that one flower gives him two seeds. Meaning two seeds will give him four and with four flowers he gets eight. They will multiply giving him flowers but also pollen to use for his new type of clone.

"The possibilities with plants are almost endless with this. The new jutsu but also the abilities that he has he will be a powerful shinobi" said Baji. With the Kitsunes traits given to Naruto he alone can stay and use the terrain to his own advantage. He can change the desert into a small field giving him the advantage over the shinobi.

Holding the seed in his hand he starts to add chakra to it making it grow. BUT when it started to grow Naruto's chakra went through the plant has it was a extension of himself. He can feel the plant grow, feel the plant move BUT also. The plant itself change. "Whoa" said Naruto. Everyone turned to him while the guard flinched to see the macroceras plant different.

"Dear Kami" said Mori shocked to see the plant in his hand but also wrapped around some of Naruto's arm. "Naruto are you alright" scared for his safety he watches Naruto nod. The plant once purple petal lips changed into something more menacing. With razor sharp teeth on the petals with a visible tongue and the long green steam. Now has sharp spikes all around its steam "How is this happening?"

"I just added my chakra to it and it hasn't stopped growing until I stopped feeding my chakra to it" answered Naruto, Baji who stopped writing this walked towards Naruto but stopped to see the plant snap its jaws at Baji. The once ten inch plant with a two inch petal mouth is not at least two feet long with a six inch long mouth and razor sharp teeth made to rip through flesh. The roots of the plant are wrapped tightly around Naruto hand and wrist while it moves freely. The sharp spikes on the stem and roots aren't hurting Naruto but instead protecting him.

Mori telling Naruto to stop feeding his chakra to plant making him whine "I just never knew you had a green thumb". 'Or a hungry friend' thought Mori with a shiver going down his spine. Watching the plant look at Baji making some gurgling sounds making him nervous he turns to the guard with a bottle of spray.

"Bad plant bad" sprayed the guard, like it was a puppy that needed to be punished.

The plant turned his attention to the guard and started to snap its jaws onto to the guard making him jump behind Baji. Once he looked at his hand the spray bottle was gone making him shiver. The plant on the other hand is chewing onto the spray bottle and turns to Baji gurgling at him "Awww I think its still hungry" said Naruto pointing the obvious while everyone in the room nodded.

"Yea but how are you going to get it off your hand?" asked Mori. Naruto wondering looks at the plant asking it to get off while the plant just gurgles at him then moves his sights onto Baji and the guard.

"Hey I said NO" ordered Naruto. The small plant looked down as it knew it was getting scolded "Good". With his left hand free while his right hand holding onto the plant. He has free movements of his fingers "So what now?" asked Naruto.

Everyone looked at him while Mori looked at the guard who is shaking his head "No way in hell I am getting near that. I'm no gardener" whining a bit, Baji rubbed his forehead wondering how this is going to work. Hearing something he looks at Naruto while the plants gets smaller then withers away "How?".

Baji nodded wondering the same thing. Mori turns to Naruto smiling who has a one hand seal "Interesting. One hand seals kekkei genkai. Truly Naruto you have a great gift" smiled Mori.

Baji taking the seed from Naruto's hand and nodded "Yes. Now go back to your cell I need to write some notes down and think on a few things" walking back to his desk. Naruto followed him and picked up the plant he carried in "No Naruto. I need it here so I can study it. I will have another plant for you" said Baji with a devious smile.

Truthfully he wants to open up the plant to see how is it possible. To see what Naruto did in front of him was the experiment a complete failure but yet something good came out. Wondering if they can reproduce the same results a army of Shokubutsuton (plant release) shinobi. This can greatly help Orochimaru in his conquest.

"Ahh come on please" begged Naruto. Standing next to Baji he places the plant and put his hands together begging him. Baji shakes and pointed to the guard making Naruto drop his head. As he walks near Mori the guard escorts them back to there room 'Got what I needed' smiled Naruto.

Baji watching the two leave and looks at the flower on his desk.

In the cells

Once back in the cells Naruto took out a book from underneath his shirt. Opening the book he raises an eye "It looks like a journal and there is a name here as well that I heard from Konoha. Danzo?". Wondering where he heard the name, Mori knows that name all too well. 'It seems sensei thinks of my ideas wrong to life but yet Danzo. His rival his friend thinks of my experiments a way to give more to the shinobi. I can see why Danzo always favored my choices more then sensei. But yet who should I say the things I done for Danzo during our time in Ne'.

Once Naruto finished reading the first line he looked at Mori "Ne?". Mori hearing this shakes his head and wonders why is Danzo name mention in one of Orochimaru journals. Is it one of the reasons why Orochimaru went down this dark path because of Danzo "Hey. There is something here about Uzu! That is nation my clan came from" said Naruto.

Mori looked over to Naruto's shoulder and wonders what does it have 'Uzu. Gone and destroyed. It was a tragic event for Konoha to hear one of our families but allies destroyed during the war. With most of their fuinjutsu destroyed we know it wont be used against Konoha or their shinobi. But yet I know for certain Kumo took some of it as spoils of war. Iwa on the other hand wanted them all destroyed but also the people. The Uzumaki clan have something special a shame I couldn't study one so personally' read Naruto.

Mori looked down and nodded while Naruto on the other hand got angry. "They stole scrolls from my family from my clan. But worse killed them" gritting his teeth. He tighten his fist angry to hear this. They stole a piece of his life a piece of his identity "Some day I will get back everything that belonged to my clan and nation" it was more of a promise. But the way Naruto said it was dark as if anyone got in his way they would learn a painful lesson.

Before he can even finish Mori cut in "Revenge is poison Naruto. Never let revenge drive you. In the end you will lose everything and everyone but more importantly yourself for revenge" lectured Mori. Naruto hearing this nodded but yet deep down inside of him he cant help but feel angry that Kumo has his clan's fuinjutsu. "I know you are angry but you think your family wants to see you go down as a horrible person. As a person who went that far to get back a few scrolls. Its not the person name that makes them but what they do in life defines them that everyone will remember" answered Mori.

Naruto looked down ashamed but in truth he knows its wrong. If he ever did meet any of his family and with all this he did would they even consider him family with everything he did or gone through. With most of the morning gone in testing his new abilities that lasted almost past afternoon. Naruto hasn't stopped reading the journal.

Looking the small window with bars seeing its night time, he notices Suiren on the floor with a blanket covering her naked body. Looking at the fuinjutsu on his arm he bites his finger and uses his blood to draw a few symbols. Reaching towards the wall where the small window bar is he removes some bricks and reaches for a book. For the past month since he woke up he has been reading on fuinjutsu a way to break the seal placed on his arm but also on his chest preventing him from escaping.

'Where is it' turning the pages he comes to a stop and sees the symbol he was looking for. 'I cant wait to get out of here and head back home. Hopefully the old man will understand what happen'. Thinking of Konoha but also the Hokage he wants to confront him on what everything he learned is true. If it is then why wasn't he told or taught about his family. Mori who has been away from Konoha much longer taught Naruto all this.

'Nine going to ten months' Naruto thought bitterly. The months of hell he went through. Nine months of training but also testing, experimenting. During the nine months he has been here has anyone been out there looking for him. Seeing that its almost been a full year he wonders if Mizuki is alive, at times when he thinks about the instructor dark thoughts enter Naruto's mind if he ever saw the man.

Looking at the seal he smiles. Making a few hand seals he takes a deep breath and clap his hands together "Fuinjutsu no jutsu. Juinjutsu removal". Feeling the burning on his arm he bits down on his left hand so he wont scream. Watching the odd looking hook seal being removed from his arm. He begins to pant while looking at the other seal.

"That seal is dangerous" said Mori. Naruto hearing him looked at him smiling "I would never suspect you of all people figuring a way to remove that seal but yet. Seeing who you're parents are. I am not surprise" coughing into his hands, Mori looks at Naruto who is grinning. Hearing the door open, Naruto quickly places the bricks back in place and lays on the wall.

The guard looking inside shrugged his shoulders. Naruto turns to him and sense something from him 'This can work really well. Dog, Ushi, Hebi' making the hand seals "Shokubutsuton: Kafun shushu no Jutsu" muttering to himself. What ever pollen the guard has on him soon started to gather around Naruto but the window with the bars as well.

With some pollen around Naruto he takes a deep breath and blows the pollen into the air vents. Mori watching this nodded seeing with this he can track almost everyone in the complex. Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath "Two guards walking around. We got four guard at the north side, three on the south. Two each on east and west. The doctors along with the assistance are sleeping" answered Naruto.

Mori nodded and got up and walked towards the cell "If only we had the key". Hearing some keys sounds being made he turns to Naruto holding a ring full of keys. "You stole them" watching Naruto nod. Mori sees that Naruto is putting his training into good use after all "Don't forget what I taught you". Hoping everything didn't go to waste he watches Naruto smile.

"Never" said Naruto.

With the door open Suiren turned to them and smiles "So I take it we are getting out" watching Naruto nod. She got up and put on a corset and garters on with her fishnet stockings. "Well I guess its time to leave with a show".

Mori looking at the others who nodded itching to get out. With the doors open to the cells, Naruto moves from on to another cell opening while Mori is removing the seals on some of the prisoners arm. "Naruto make a few kage bunshin. With them going around we know where everything is going, you can get some pollen later" answered Mori.

Naruto nodded and created a handful of clones that soon started to take different sides of the complex. 'I put a lot of chakra in them. So they should last a good while'. With Mori and Suiren tagging Naruto, they come to the room where they were with Baji early. Looking at some of the plants then the seeds Naruto got a idea "Perfect" smiling at them. He walks towards the carnivorous plants and makes a few hand seals "Shokubutsuton Hana no tane" watching them all wither up and die.

Each plant dropped two seeds while Naruto took them and placed them in a small pouch bag. Picking up the macroceras seed he looks at the kage bunshin and smirked. "Hey use your chakra and stay here". Mori hearing this turned to Naruto wondering what he means, if he lets the kage bunshin give his chakra to the plant.

It will grow until the kage bunshin poofs "Meaning the plant can be a diversion" said Mori watching Naruto nod. Mori cant help but smile thinking how clever this is. With the kage bunshin adding his chakra to the Pinguicula macroceras it soon started to grow passing the two foot point before Naruto did "Let get out of here and quick".

With the kage bunshin running out of chakra the plant looked around and started to whip its heavy roots onto the ground making noise. One guard heard the loud crash quickly ran into the room only to find a four foot tall spiky stem, sixteen inch long petal mouth lips with razor sharp teeth. "Dear Kami' before he can close the door the roots quickly grabbed the man's leg. "No let me go".

Holding onto the ground struggling to get free he turns back to the plant and sees "You" before he can scream for help. He watches Naruto poof while the Pinguicula macroceras that was four foot is now six feet tall with a two foot petal mouth lip. As it makes gurgling sounds the roots of the Pinguicula macroceras started to break the ground taking root of the complex.

AS the three make their escape they all felt a small tremor "What was that?" asked Naruto. Mori looking around and notices something on the wall moving, as he approaches it.

He carefully looks at it and notices it moving like "A snake no, earth worm but no worms are that big and its skin is all wrong it looks like a root? But with spikes and its moving...Dear Kami its the Pinguicula macroceras. It grow that much! Naruto how much chakra did you put in your kage bunshin?". Naruto looking at Mori scratched his head sheepishly while he grabbed both Suiren and Naruto's arms and started to make a run for it.

Back in the room

The Pinguicula macroceras that devoured the guard soon started to grow more in size sustain his own life. The roots of the plant has started to rip through the ground and walls of the room. Soon more guards started to run towards the room only to be shocked what they see "MOVE" screamed the guard. Pushing one guard of the out of the area he tries to make a escape. "No don't leave me".

Struggling onto the floor Baji run towards his lab only to find the Pinguicula macroceras "Dear Kami" watching the guard trying to grip onto the ground "This is amazing". Ignoring the guard pleas and cries for help he watches the giant macroceras devours the guard. 'It continues to grow amazing. I suspect his chakra sustain enough for it that it now can sustain its own life'.

The guard quickly grabs Baji pulls him from the door and closes it. But the roots of the macroceras has become so thick and big that it pierce through the thick brick wall. "RUN" screamed the guard. Feeling a tremor Baji looks at the roots and notices that they are digging into the ground trying to take root.

With Naruto

With Mori and Suiren and Naruto trying to make a escape "This way" shouted Naruto. Seeing his clone dispel but also with all the pollen in the complex he sees most of the guards are trying to get everything under control. "AHHH" stopping the ceiling from above soon collapse blocking the path. "We got to find another way".

Mori nodded and looked at the ceiling and noticed the roots continue to grow "Lets go" as they make there way to another hall. They were blocked by shinobi with a headband of a sound note "Move we don't want to fight you" said Mori. The four shinobi chuckled while Naruto took out a seed and added his chakra to it.

Watching the small seed grow with weeds coming out of it he throws the seeded weed onto the ground making the shinobi chuckle "You think some weed is going to stop us. We are Oto shinobi". AS he steps on the weed and presses it on the ground destroying it he looks at Naruto with a smirk. Before he took a step forward he looks down onto the his leg "Why cant I feel my leg?"

The other Oto shinobi turned to their leader and walked to him and when they did the weed onto the ground shot up and wrapped around them. "What!. What did you do". Naruto along with the two watches them fall to the ground as their bodies are being drained of their liquids "Please help".

Naruto watched the shinobi hand and arm got skinner and skinner then his body went limp. "Shokubutsuton blood drinking weed" answered Naruto. Looking at the four shinobi "I killed them. I didn't mean to kill them I just wanted them to leave us alone" just staring at there lifeless body the weed soon started to die out.

Something inside of Naruto made him think about everything he has been doing before he can continue.

Another tremor went through the complex while the ceiling soon started to fall apart. "Naruto. We are shinobi. This is the life we choose. What we do isn't always right but its to protect our family" lectured Mori coughing into his hands he hunched over onto his knees coughing. "I'm fine" with Naruto and Suiren nodded and helping him up. "We got to keep moving" said Mori.

With the three running through more halls "There" shouted a guard. Baji ,Akio and Baiu turned to Naruto "Naruto, Naruto do you have any idea of what kind of trouble you are in" Baji making a hand seals notices nothing is happening. 'Dam. And I don't want to use the other seal unless he already removed it. No doubt Mori had a idea how to do it' thought Baji.

Naruto sucking his teeth reached into the pouch of seeds. Taking a handful of seeds he throws them onto the ground while making a few hand. Slamming his hands on the ground pushing his chakra into the ground "Shokubutsuton rapid growth". Pushing more chakra into the earth the small seeds soon started to grow while some various of plants popped from the ground.

Akio and Baiu watch in awe while Baji didn't like to see this "Quickly destroy them before-".

The walls around them soon erupted with the Pinguicula macroceras roots slams into the ground taking the chakra from the other plants "That ain't good. Its taking my chakra from the other plants that I am giving it to" replied Naruto. Mori turned to the spiky root thrashing around destroying everything hearing some gurgling sounds. They look onto the root to see ten inch razor sharp petal lips snapping its jaws or gurgling

"What do we do now?" asked Naruto.

Mori made a few hand seals and took a deep breath "This is something I learned from a Uchiha long ago. Katon Hi Nami" blowing out a red flame that is turning into a wave of fire. It slammed into the plant roots burning it but also aiming at some of the guards killing them in the process. Mori dropping on one knee soon started to pant 'I don't know how much I have left. But as Kami is my witness Naruto will be FREE'.

Whatever bit of energy he forced himself to get up "!?" turning to his right the wall collapse to show a huge head of the Pinguicula macroceras. "Is that the plant I had my kage bunshin from before?" asked Naruto. Hearing another crash they turned to the wall on the other side to see another Pinguicula macroceras head making gurgling sounds.

Suiren blinked and looked at Naruto "Remind me to never hire you has my gardener". Hearing some screaming they turned to see some of the prisoners being eaten alive by some of the smaller macroceras. "Lets get out of here" shouted Suiren. Naruto nodded while Mori quickly knocked out the guard and threw him towards the plant who caught his body.

Both heads soon started to fight and ripped the guard in half. Akio watching this turned to Baji who sucked his teeth "We cant let them escape" coughing due to the fire spreading from Mori attack. The doctors nodded tried to move but stopped to see macroceras gurgling at them "What now?" asked Baiu. Baji sucked his teeth and looked at Mori with a smile.

"This wont take too long" said Baji. Turning to the Oto shinobi they quickly charged towards Naruto's group. Mori with a few quick jabs stopped them from coming any further.

"Naruto even with the training you learned from me. This still wont be an easy fight" said Mori. Before he spoke anymore everyone heard a dark chuckle and Naruto along with the others knows who that chuckles belong. "Orochimaru" hissed Mori.

Naruto reaching into his pouch he took out his last seed 'Got to make it count'.

Coming from the shadows the snake looks at his prisoners trying to escape "Ahh its so good to see little hero's. Tell me do you think you can win" chuckling with his kuku laugh.

Naruto sent him a dark glare "Of course we can win and what do you know about hero's You're just a monster" shouted Naruto.

Orochimaru hearing this looked onto Naruto shaking his head seeing he doesn't know anything about the world "There aren't any hero's in this world we live in" said Orochimaru. Even with the fire and plants trying to get ground everyone looked at Orochimaru as a sensitive topic was touch.

"What do you know. My tousan the Yondaime is a Hero to Konoha" shouted Naruto.

Orochimaru looked onto Naruto while he pointed to his shinobi to return. "The Yondaime is a ninja. A hire mercenary a solider. Trained to kill, sabotage, assassinate. Tell me boy is that qualities of a hero. Konoha sees the Yondaime as a hero but to the other nations like Iwa. He is a villain, murder and much more then you can think". Watching Naruto shake his head not wanting to believe him "Think for it a moment child. If Iwa has their own Hero but to Konoha that hero is a villain to them"

Naruto hearing this shakes while Mori sighs "Its true Naruto. Its works both ways and neither side is wrong or right everyone has their own opinion on the matter but in truth. That's how it works" answered Mori. Looking onto Naruto he sees that Orochimaru wants to teach him something 'What is he up to?'.

Naruto hearing this thinks on what he said. Its true that ninjas steal, kill but all for their own village does that mean are they bad people themselves. Was his father consider that to Iwa but what about his clan? "My clan. What about them. Did they deserve to be wiped out and hunted like dogs" shouted Naruto.

Orochimaru stared at Naruto seeing something he hasn't seen in a long time 'Himself'. The only reason is that he wanted answers to why he was doing this, why was everyone doing this. He wanted answers he wanted to ask his parents about themselves. "No. But war doesn't see that. War itself wants only destruction and death but only one side ones with a great lost or no lost. The other side loses with great lost and must surrender. War will always leave everyone bitter" answered Orochimaru.

Naruto hearing this shakes thinking of the Hokage how he told him he should have some faith in people in Konoha. "Faith what about that. You should always have faith and hope. With out it why continue" raged Naruto. Thinking of everything he went through in Konoha but also in his imprisonment. He always seems to get by with others help.

"What faith do you have in people. Soon they will turn their backs on everyone including children. Only those who care about them gives them the hope to continue. You become that hope but sooner or later you lose hope yourself" answered Orochimaru. Naruto hearing this looked onto Orochimaru as he went through the same thing. "I had two sensei. One thought of my work going against Kami. I wanted to help and increase the shinobi abilities. The other pushed me inspired me but with that inspiration it corrupted me. Where is the hope in that when no one gave me any faith" answered Orochimaru.

Naruto stood there not wanting to believe any of this. 'Cant be true. Everything I was told was a lie'. Taking a deep breath "Dreams. What are they then. Is it something that wont come true. Me being Hokage" sneered Naruto. With everything he has heard from Orochimaru but also Mori confirming some of the truths of being a shinobi. Something inside of Naruto grew but also turned dark.

Mori hearing this looked down thinking of his dreams. Orochimaru chuckled of the irony "Hokage. That is your dream then you will be the villain and hero to the world. The question is what world do you want to live in. Will it be a dream or a nightmare. Kukukuku" laughing at the answer but also at Naruto dream. He makes a hand seal making Naruto drop onto the ground.

"Naruto" shouted Suiren/Mori.

'What'. Grabbing onto his chest he looks at Orochimaru who has his hands in a hand seal "I wont" dropping onto his knees. He hunches over feeling his whole chest being torn apart "I wont give UP" screaming at him. Naruto stumbles onto his feet while Mori tried his best to hold back the four Oto shinobi attacking him.

The fire from the back soon started to spread wildly and the Pinguicula macroceras. The various heads and roots were all trying to reach for the people who are grouping together with Naruto. Adding some chakra to the seed he flicks the seed towards the wall. Feeling a gaze over him he looks up to see Baji along with the other doctors. "This wont hurt that much" smiled Baji.

Making a hand seal Naruto feels his whole body soon started to hurt. Screaming in pain he drops onto the ground thrashing a bit while holding his chest then his body 'Please anyone help me' thinking to himself.

Someone did hear his plea **"It seems we share a common interest. I don't want to stay here as much you do"** chuckled Kyuubi. Sending Naruto a huge burst of chakra. **"You got a few minutes use it wisely**" answered Kyuubi.

Mori dropping onto the ground coughing blood. Slowly crawling to Naruto "I'm sorry Naruto I tried" Suiren along with the others are being rounded. While the Pinguicula macroceras are being burned and destroyed. "But before I pass from this life I want you to have this necklace". Orochimaru watching this raised an eye to see a blue ore stone in his hand that looks similar to Tsunade necklace. "This stone was passed down from my sensei who came from the Uzumaki clan. I Mori Senju pass this Uzu stone to Naruto Uzumaki my pupil".

When Mori placed the stone around Naruto's neck tears dropped from the blonde sliver hair boy. "Good bye and never forget what I taught you. What he said is true but its the actions you do is what defines you as a shinobi and as a person". Coughing more blood up, Mori dropped onto the ground not breathing or moving. Naruto touching the stone hearing what he said over and over.

'Mori Senju'.

The last link to his family to his clan is gone. Slowly feeling Kyuubi's chakra coming to him he slams his hands onto the ground "**Argh**". Erupting in a red blood chakra cloak with a outline of a fox. He looks over to Orochimaru who starts to laugh then the Pinguicula macroceras started to grow even more **"You will pay for this**". The seal on his chest glowed red as Kyuubi chakra slowly destroyed it freeing him.

Charging towards the Oto shinobi he cuts them down with his claws that got sharper and longer. Slamming his hands onto the ground pushing his chakra into the earth the seed he sent to the wall emerged from the wall destroying it. "Amazing". The traitor snake watches as the plant continues to grow "Lord Orochimaru we must leave-". Baji looking down sees Naruto arm went through his chest killing him.

"Such power and speed" said Orochimaru. Seeing Baji heart in front of him while Naruto holds it in his hand. He removes his arm from Baji body making it drop to the ground. Seeing Naruto in this from his blue eyes are now blood red while his gold pupil slit turned black. His whiskers marks grow more feral, more angry.

The chakra tail on Naruto soon started to spread the fire all around. The plant on the wall soon started to burn everything as its veins seemed flammable with a liquid of some sort. Akio and Baiu look onto Baji corpse cant help but shiver. "No please" trying to escape from Naruto he sends them flying right through the wall which leads them outside of the complex.

Looking at the doctors dead bodies on the ground he sets his sights on the snake who made his escape when Mori dropped dead on the ground. With the complex burning to the ground and not knowing if anyone else made it alive. "I'm free but I'm alone".

Looking over at the place Naruto soon felt the exhaustion take him then collapse.

Few Days later Small Town

Since the destruction of the complex Naruto has been wondering around the forest until he found a small village. The village itself looked safe but with the regular stealing and murdering going around. Seeing many people in the streets he comes to a food stand and stares at the apples. Hearing his stomach grumble he walks near the stand and watches the owner look at a different direction. Hunching over looking at the fruits he smiles at the owner while he his hands snatches a apple "Excuse sir any pears?".

"Nope. Not until next week kid" said the owner.

Not seeing that Naruto pocketed the apples inside his pants pockets "Ok". He casually walks away from the stand 'Just like training'. Thinking of the lessons they thought him after the first procedures with the Kitsunes. He quickly takes mouthful of the red apple 'Delicious'. Licking the apple, sucking on its juice he walks into alley.

Throwing away the apple core he reaches in his pocket and starts on the second one. "Dumb kid" hearing a commotion to his left. He notices two tall armed man with katanas "You think you can get away from stealing from us. Guess what you were caught".

"Please we just need a few flowers to sell so we can buy food. Our mom is sick and cant work" cried a little boy. Naruto looked to the boy who is probably the same age has him but the little girl behind him is maybe two or three years younger. Seeing their ragged clothes something made him think back to Konoha when everyone ignored him but also tortured him. "Please these flowers are our last _hope_ to get food for our kaasan".

Naruto dropped the apple on the floor as something inside of him called him 'What faith do you have in people. Soon they will turn their backs on everyone including children. Only those who care about them gives them the hope to continue. You become that hope but sooner or later you lose hope yourself.'

Thinking back to what Orochimaru said to him he watches the guard smack the boy down to the ground and crushed the flowers up "No" cried the boy.

"Pathetic" said the man.

"I have a idea lets sell the girl. She might be a cutie later on" said the other man.

"Nii-chan" holding onto her brother, one man grabbed her by the hair while the other tossed the boy to the wall trying to protect his sister "Leave me and Nii-chan alone".

Both man started to laugh at the girl. "Do it" demanded Naruto. When they heard the new voice they turned to see Naruto while one guard shivered to see his golden slit glaring at him. "Put her down and no one will get hurt". The man dropped the girl onto the ground while she ran to her brother who is terrified to even more.

"Don t be a _hero_ kid. Beat it. We don't want to kill you" said the man.

'Trained to kill, sabotage, assassinate. Tell me boy is that qualities of a _hero_' hearing Orochimaru words ring through his head. He looks at the two man drawing their katanas. Looking at the brother and sister 'Its the actions you do is what defines you as a shinobi and as a person' hearing Mori words. Naruto touched the necklace he gave him around his neck. "Cover your eyes until I say its safe to look".

The brother and sister nodded and covered each other eyes.

Feeling the wind hit Naruto's face he looks at the red rose onto the ground. Picking it up he adds his chakra to the rose making it healthy. "Kill the kid and then we can get the two brats" with both of them walking towards Naruto. "I'll do it makes no sense to get both blades all bloody". AS he raises his Katana to strike down onto Naruto.

The rose in Naruto's hand grew to a whip and more "Bara Kyoku Ben Jin_" (Rose Thorn Whip-Blade_). Naruto with a few quick motions of his arm and wrist. The man stood there not moving. "Leave or the samething is going to happen to your friend" ordered Naruto. The second man looked to his friend and watches him fall onto the ground into three pieces "I wont repeat MYSELF" shouted Naruto.

The man dropped onto the ground while he looked at Naruto shivering to see his golden slits glaring at him. "Monster". Naruto hearing this closed his eyes and shake.

"No" with a quick motion of his arm he sliced the mans head with the rose whip. Walking to the man's body he takes their wallets and throws it to the boy's lap "Open your eyes but keep her closed. Take their wallets and find food" ordered Naruto.

The boy opened his eyes and gasped to see the bodies. Naruto pointing to the wallets making the boy nod "Hai thank you shinobi-sama" the boy picking up his sister and the wallets and leaves the area.

"Its the actions you do is what defines you as a shinobi" answered Naruto. Looking at the dead bodies he sees the jewelry and weapons but the clothes are what some shinobi or samurai would wear. "But I'm not a shinobi yet. I am a murder. But I'm a protector, savior" Looking onto the dead bodies he thinks about all the training he has done.

Taking the clothes and weapons he leaves the dead bodies behind in the alley. "The shinobi world has two sides. I killed them to protect the children and stole their clothes and money" thinking what he did. He takes one more look onto the village before he leaves through the gate. Fixing the black Jounin pants he had to cut them to adjust to his height.

The dark blue Jounin shirt he cut the sleeves to make them short. Holding onto the dark brown trench coat and two katanas on his side with the black open shinobi boots. "Murderer" shouting and pointing to Naruto. Everyone looked at the man wearing a suit "He killed two of my body guards and stole their gear. Get that bandit before he leaves" shouted the man.

Soon people started to walk towards Naruto while others started to run after him "So that's what I am a bandit. A thief. A criminal. I think I can live life like that as a shinobi" walking past the gates more and more people started to chase him. Feeling the wind hit his face he watches the leaves head towards his direction. Taking a deep breath "Good bye" leaving in a black and brown blur.

Everyone gasp to watch him disappear in a blur and the only thing left behind in his place where tree leaves. When the man in the suit arrived he looked over the direction of the leaves "Dam that boy. He left leaves in his place. Was he a shinobi or some thief". Walking back he wonders why did he kill his guards for no reason.

The small boy who watched everything looked onto the direction "The leaf bandit saved me and my imouto thank you".

And Done.

AsterBlake333 created and owns and will be using as well.

Shokubutsuton: Kafun shushu no Jutsu- Plant release: Pollen Gathering technique- a jutsu unique to Naruto's bloodline. Naruto summons pollen from people he tagged back to him absorbing their chakra. He could possibly use the chakra for new jutsu but he hasn't tried it yet.

Kafun Bunshin no Jutsu- Pollen Clone technique- A clone jutsu unique to Naruto. By channeling chakra through pollen of his plants Naruto molds it into solid clones. Since the pollen is his own chakra and genetic material he gains all information of what the clones do. Anything they learn is transferred to him like Kage Bunshin.

Tsuiseki Kafun- Tracking Pollen- The chakra in Naruto's plants and thus the pollen in them is the exact same as Naruto's. Therefore he can track the pollen and anyone the pollen is attached to.

Shokubutsuton: Akuma kiba tsuru no Jutsu- Plant release: Devil fang vines technique- another unique technique of Naruto's bloodline. This technique uses the special seeds Naruto has as well as his blood as catalysts. The more vines he wants the more blood he loses. If not careful he could lose enough to die.

Yuyu Hakusho Yoko Kurama Dont own.

"Bara Kyoku Ben Jin_" (Rose Thorn Whip-Blade_). Signature attack.

I own and created

Shokubutsuton: blood drinking weed -A weed that sucks on the blood and liquids or a orgasm until it dies.

Shokubutsuton Hana no tane (flower seeds). By channeling his chakra Naruto can speed up the plants life cycle but also drop two seeds in the process. A good way to get flowers but also chakra control.

Want to thank Kage biju for the help.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter of Leaf's Bandit.

Brown Phantom has a Poll on his profile. So before the end of the year check out his profile and Vote. "What is the Best Naruto Story on this site?"

BUT also starting next year. "The Best Author Poll" begins in January so keep a look out.

So Vote.

Merry Christmas.

Happy New year.

Feliz Natal.

Feliz Ano Novo.


	4. Stealing is all easy

I do not own Naruto.

Special thanks to Naruhinafan86 who asked me to give Naruto a sword like the Rajin no ken. How I am going to do well its quite simple it starts in this chapter also watch out for the crazy Tanuki..

I also changed the name hoping to steer the story direction into something more..

ALRIGHT LETS TRY THIS AGAIN. I picked one hell of a day to come back. So lets hope the next day it will be much better.

No Flames

Four Months Later Kaze No Kuni

Walking across the desert with his face covered he looks over the small sand hill "I wonder how far?". When he reached the top of the small sand hill he sees the huge rock walls protecting Suna. "Hmm I wonder how I can get in? I don't think a direct approach through the gates is a good idea". In the past four month Naruto has been going from town to town staying away from Konoha.

If anyone asked what he was doing. His answer 'Soul searching'. But that's not all he did, he continue to train his skills but also chakra control. He found a few stores that sold Ninja equipment. Even though he couldn't buy any, Naruto would walk in and make a 'Kafun Bunshin no Jutsu' when the store clerk wasn't seeing him.

He henge into a weapon on the floor and when the Kafun Bunshin no Jutsu did its job. It would dispel while all the pollen would go all around. By night time when the owner locks up he would dispel his henge. Which he found it odd how his henge is different from the others. Even Mori wonders how he was able to do a henge with no genjutsu ability. With the owner gone Naruto raided the place only taking what he needed.

Scrolls on ninjutsu but also on nature manipulation, weapons, clothes and equipment. But the most he would look for first is on Fuinjutsu. One night he found a scroll that belonged to his clan with a huge price tag on it. When he went to the back to investigate it he found out that the merchant bought the scroll from another merchant in Kumo. Seeing that how Kumo has his clan fuinjutsu, he took the scroll back. The book he looked in has all the information he needs and more.

Taking what he needs he just leaves through a window with everything sealed inside a scroll he created from Mori teaching.

"Maybe going over it will be sufficient" smirked Naruto. Feeling the cool wind hitting his sweat cover face he takes out a seed from a pocket inside his trench coat. "This will do". Adding chakra to the seed it soon started to grow while tree veins wrapped around Naruto's body "Shokubutsu Floating Leaf". Soon huge leaf like wings appeared on Naruto's back.

Remembering when he robbed a caravan with supplies he was chased by missing nin who they themselves try to rob the caravan. In the end Naruto got some money out of it BUT he lost it when he had no choice but to jump off a cliff. He survived by adding chakra to a seed that comes from a rare tree that has much more leaves then usual.

Ever since that he has been practicing to glide through the air. Looking at the distance but also feeling the wind hit his face he starts to run and once he got near the end of the sand hill. He jumped as high he could, with the wind hitting the leaf wings he soon started to glide through the air. With the tree veins around his legs and arms he is able to guide himself through the air.

Going as high the mountains as long there is wind. As he approach the huge rock wall he sees that the desert as a waste land but at night its full of life. Even being high in the air he feels the wind coming from all directions. Directing the wings he slowly comes to the huge wall around Suna 'There. That's the perfect spot. There's no Suna shinobi'.

Once landed on the rocky terrain, he looks around and notices something odd about Suna. 'What I'm I feeling?' thinking to himself. The leaf wings on his back shrivels up and dies. Walking down the path he looks to see no one around. 'Good timing but still need to get down below'. AS he gets down below to a crowded area he looks around.

After a few minutes of walking and looking around the area. He found a small store in the end of the corner of the street. "Might as well get some reading material" looking up at the store "But best to buy something small and avoid trouble first". Looking around seeing a lot of people on the street. He wonders why they aren't working or doing something some are just sitting down near there homes at the door.

Store.

When Naruto walked in he notices a woman wearing a brown outfit with a hat on her head. "Good morning what can I get you?". Naruto looking around notice something in the corner.

"Just browsing thank you" replied Naruto. Grabbing a book he raised an eye 'Poisons plants in the desert for beginners. Written by Chiyo'. Flipping through the pages he found one plant he picked up 'Datura: Large, white, trumpet-shaped flowers bloom March through November. Corollas are up to 6 inches long, have 5 teeth and are often tinged with purple or lavender around the margins. This flower opens after dusk and closes by mid-morning of the following day. The plant has a powerful hallucinogenic'

But what got Naruto's attention was the plant's hallucinogenic alkaloids. 'Need a dictionary or a medical book!'. Picking a few things he walks to the counter and pays for the books. 'Wow these books are dirt cheap. Guess I wont have to rob this place'. Walking out of the store he begins to read on another plant he found in the desert.

'Sliver leaf nightshade: Is often prickly, and both the leaves and fruit are poisonous, containing the toxic agent solanine. When ingested, silverleaf nightshade causes diarrhea, nausea and vomiting and abdominal pain' read Naruto. Closing the book he wonders if he can make a powder like substance that will work great to make a escape but also to paralyze a enemy.

Hotel

As he walks he makes a hand seal and henge into a adult while no one is in sight. Walking into the hotel he comes to the counter "One standard room please but on the top floor I want privacy. If it will cost extra that is fine". The clerk at the desk nodded and gave Naruto a set of keys and asking him how long he is going to stay. "Three maybe four days. On here for business, I might stay that long or might just leave unexpected". The clerk hearing this perked up and soon started to help Naruto more.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay" smiled the clerk.

Getting his keys he takes the stairs and wonders if the rumors are true bout the Suna. 'Is the Kaze Daimyo really cutting support of Sunagakure and favoring Konoha' thought Naruto. Walking in his room he opens the window and sees he is on the other side of the building but also on the very top floor. 'Well I did want my privacy'.

Looking straight ahead of Suna he can see almost the whole Hidden Village from where he is. 'Need to rest'.

Night Time.

Walking around the town at night is something that Naruto enjoys the most especial when he needs to get some information. With the henge on looking like a adult 'Now where can I go and get some info?'. Walking down the dirt road he comes to a open shop where a few people are talking. Taking a seat he leans down while a woman asking if he wants anything. "Tea will be fine" replied Naruto.

When his tea came he looked around and notices much more people are out. Like the desert much more life comes out "Its relaxing". Watching some people leave quickly he raises an eye to see a boy with red hair with a tattoo on his forehead. 'Are they afraid of that kid?' thought Naruto. Seeing the waitress "Miss can I ask you something about that boy and why is everyone running from him?"

"You're not around here aren't you?" asked the waitress. Naruto shakes telling him he is on a business trip and is staying in Suna for some time. "Well that is the Kazekage youngest son, Gaara. His mental stability isn't stable due to some outside influence. So for your safety stay away from him and hopefully more business will come" said the waitress. Naruto hearing this raised an eye and turns to the red boy while sand appears around him.

**"Shukaku that crazy tanuki. I know that chakra or sand anywhere. I buried him so many times with his sand he just doesn't know when to quit. Stupid litter box"** yawned Kyuubi. Naruto hearing Kyuubi raised an eye and seeing that Kyuubi only puts in his two cents when his existence is in danger. The last time he heard Kyuubi was when the complex was being burned to the ground and buried.

But he will never forget the first time he met Kyuubi or the chat they had. 'The one tail Biju. So he is a Jinchuuriki like me'. Watching the sand kill a shinobi of Suna 'Ok maybe not like me' second thought Naruto. Drinking his tea and ignoring out of control Jinchuuriki Naruto got up and walked inside the small cafe shop. "Excuse me. I am looking for some information on the Wind capital" placing a few hundred ryo and whispering to the bar tender.

The tall skinny man with huge eye brows takes the money and looks at the tall man with sliver streaks in his blond hair. "Like what?".

Naruto dropping a few more ryo made the bar man raised an eye "What it looks like. History. Information on Konoha as well seeing that your Kaze Daimyo is giving Suna missions to them" asked Naruto. The bar tender looked at the bills on the table and took them. Naruto smiled seeing that Suna economy has taken a big toll. "So what can you tell me".

Naruto listened to the man from what he knows. Surprising he knew much about the wind capital such as resources and also bout Konoha as well "You are telling me that the Hokage placed that much resources to find a child?" asked Naruto. The bar tender nodded heard rumors from Suna nin, when they finished a mission from Konoha asking if they saw someone of Naruto's descriptions.

"Yea blond hair with scar like lines on his face. Don't know why the Hokage was looking for the child but what the Suna nin said everyone in Konoha was happy to hear he was gone. Don't know what kind of hate did he deserve to have that" Naruto listened to the bar tender looked down and thought bout Konoha but also the Hokage. Its been a year and a few weeks since he was taken from Konoha "The crazy thing the child isn't important. Not a clan heir not a heir of any sort. Just some nameless kid a opran".

When the bar tender finished that he notices Naruto eyes turn red making him nervous "Thanks. Do you know who is Chiyo?" The bar tender nodded telling Naruto who she is making him raise an eye. Listening to him on what she did and about her master in puppeteer, Naruto nods in satisfaction. "I guess I got another thing to look into. Have a good night" getting up he leaves the cafe while the bar tender shrugged his shoulders.

Walking back to the hotel he thought about what the bar tender said 'So the old man has been looking for me. But yet he still hasn't found me but everyone thinks I'm nothing'. Finally arriving at the hotel he gets into his room and thinks on a few things 'I guess I can break into the Kazekage tower'.

LATER at Night

Kazekage tower

Wearing a all black ANBU style outfit with a kitsune mask covering his face. Naruto sneaked inside the Kazekage tower through a window which ended up being the someone's bathroom. 'Should have asked Suiren more about the female body' thought Naruto. Pushing what he saw away form his head he wonders who was that blonde hair girl but also why did she leave her bathroom window open. 'How she never heard me slam my foot on the bath tub I will never know? Dam I think I stubbed my toes' whined Naruto.

Walking on the ceiling he continues to walk until he finds the Kages room 'It almost looks like the Hokage room. Wonder if I can find what I need to get in the Wind capital'. Once landed he slowly opened the door and looked inside 'Perfect'. As he walks in he takes a look at the desk and opens a few draws. With his enhance vision seeing in the dark is very easy. 'Hmm no this information wont do any good to me. But to someone else it might' smiled Naruto.

Walking to a few file cabinets he comes to a folder of the wind capital 'Jackpot'. Taking the folder he seals inside his storage tattoo on his arm 'Wonder what else I can find. Anything from Konoha should be fine but let me find something on Chiyo. If what that guy said is true then I can make poisons and paralysis with my kekkei genkai'.

Looking through the first file cabinet he found nothing on Chiyo. But he found files on some people from Konoha 'Kakashi Hatake. Asuma Sarutobi. Kurenai Yuhi. Maito Gai. Up coming powerful shinobi from Konoha'. Wondering why the Kazekage has files of Konoha Shinobi, isn't Suna and Konoha allies. Closing the the draw he looks at another file cabinet with a lock.

Taking out a set of tools 'This is too easy' smirked Naruto. After a few seconds and some metal clicks the file cabinet is unlocked "Lets see what I can find here". As each finger pushes the the folders back he comes to a stop 'Chiyo. Perfect and theirs allot here'. Grabbing the folder he continues to look and comes to a stop on something about Kumo.

'What's this about?'. Taking the file he places on the desk and begins to read what the Kazekage wrote down "It seems Kumo has grown bold to steal kekkei genkai's once again. They tried to kidnap a young Hyuga girl a child no less but the kidnapping was thwarted. Everything seems to point to war but in the end Hiruzen the Hokage along with the Hyuga elder decided to give the man who killed the Kumo ambassador. War averted but rumors are saying that the Hyuga clan has been having problems with their branch family. But their has been more rumors before that about the clan head own wife and family itself"

Naruto raised an eye and sat down thinking about this. 'Maybe the next place I should go is Kumo. If they have my family scrolls perhaps going there to reclaim whats mine!'. Looking at the file cabinets he got up and searched for anything on Kumo 'What do we have here?'. Taking the scroll he opens it and reads something about the A and B team.

"Who are you". Naruto hearing the voice looked up to see the Kazekage youngest son. "You don't belong in here" hissing at Naruto sand soon starts to surround Gaara. Naruto placing the folder in his storage tattoo on his arm looked at Gaara raising an eye.

"My name well I don't want to give it to you" smiled Naruto behind his mask. Watching the sand turn into a whip he quickly jump on the ceiling and summer salt across it and landed behind Gaara 'His sand is fast'. Missing the sand whip, Naruto quickly made a exit at the door 'Why is he up. Everyone else is sleep. Memo to self make a toxin or powder to induce sleep'.

Inches away from the door a huge sand wall erupted preventing him from leaving "Blood. Mother crazes blood" said Gaara. Naruto looked at him and smirked taking out a seed it soon turned to a rose and the rose turned to a whip.

"Shokubutsuton Bara Kyoku Ben Jin" with a flick of his wrist the rose thorn whip sliced through the sand wall shocking Gaara. With it, Naruto quickly jumped head first of the opening right to the door.

"YOU WONT ESCAPE" shouted Gaara.

Naruto running down the halls holds a few seeds in his hands. Adding chakra to it they soon grew while releasing its pollen "Kafun Bunshin no Jutsu" making a few pollen clones appear. 'Hope this theory works'. Hearing some people "Kage bunshin no jutsu" making a few shadow clones appear. The original one looks at the clones "Everyone scatter" ordered the original.

Running through the hall he is blasted to the wall, getting up slowly he looks at a girl with blonde hair "Ahh the one that wears the brown night gown and is a heavy sleeper". Dusting himself off he notices the girl red face not knowing from rage or embarrassment.

"You pervert" swinging her massive fan once more it sends the Kafun bunshin to the wall and dispels. Soon all clones got the memories while Naruto smirked but also felt sorry for his clone to deal with that type of punishment.

Running through the halls he sense where the girl is getting one of the kage bunshin memories "A puppet. What kind of family is this?". Continue running he notices some sand on the wall "Right. That kind of family" as he continues to run he sees a window. "My escape out of this place". The moment he reaches the window he is slammed by a huge sand wave sending him outside of the Kazekage tower.

Falling down he slammed hard against the ground "That is going to leave a mark" slowly getting up. He notices someone floating down onto the ground while sand seems to fall on Naruto trying to bury him.

Kyuubi watching this chuckled thinking of the irony **"The many times I buried him. But now he is burying you"** letting out a chuckle.

Naruto shakes his head and gets out of the sand pit "So I take it giving you a apology wont help". Soon more of his kage bunshin are dispelled as same of the Kafun bunshin 'Hmm it seems my best way out of here is through city'.

"You wont escape, mother wants BLOOD" sand erupted everywhere. Naruto stood there smiling, putting away the rose whip he picks up a small cactus off the ground. As the sand soon started to make its way towards Naruto he added chakra to the cactus. "DIE" shouted Gaara.

"Not today" answered Naruto. "Lets see what happens when I channel some of my fire chakra manipulation" The cactus it grew a round head with red and white dots with razor sharp teeth along with spikes on its stem. Gaara watching this raises up a sand wall while the round headed plant shot a fireball at the sand wall. (going to make this easy for everyone. Imagine the plant from Super Mario that raises from the pipe and shoots a fireball).

When the fireball hit the sand it turned the sand into glass making Naruto nod in satisfaction. Gaara watching this sucked his teeth "I wont be stop so easily by a plant". Hissing At Naruto, Gaara watches the plant wrap around Naruto's hand and half way to his arm. "Die". The small cactus again shot out another fireball stopping the sand in its track.

"This guy is awesome" smirked Naruto. Making a hand seal the plant shrink up while he continue to make another hand seal making the plant shrivel up. "Shokubutsuton Hana No Tane". With two seeds in his hand he looks at Gaara while most of his sand is a blob of melted sand or some glass shards all forged together.

Hearing some voices he turns to his right to see the blonde hair girl and the guy with the puppets. "You wont escape from ME" screamed Gaara. Naruto looks at him and notices a man with a stern look glaring at Gaara. Letting out a smirk he takes something out of his pockets and blows something at Gaara direction making him cover his eyes.

When the blonde hair girl carrying a huge fan and a boy carrying a puppet reached Gaara. The dark red head man looked at Gaara and then to the leaves along with some plants left onto the area. "Where are you" screamed Gaara.

"That's Enough Gaara"

Soon a Jounin from Suna appeared and bowed "Lord Kazekage. The ANBU escaped".

"I know, Baki" the Kazekage looking around and cover his eye to look all around Suna "I cant find him". Everyone blinked while Gaara got even more angry to hear this. "But he left us something" said the Kazekage. Baki hearing this looked down and notices some leaves and plants.

"Impossible" said Baki.

Watching the Kazekage nod he turns to his children seeing they aren't hurt. Soon more Jounins appeared while Baki waited for the Kazekage to reply "Yes. It must be the same person who has been breaking into weapons shops. Also raiding the wagons all around Kaze No Kuni as well" everyone looked at the Kazekage and wonders what he means. "We just met Hana No Kitsune (fox in the flowers). Akuma no shokubutsu (demon plant). But if the rumors are true about him. Then its the Yoko Shinobi."

Next Morning Hotel.

Naruto yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes 'Oh man it feels like I dropped from a cliff'. Getting up he went the fridge and took some orange juice and a few other snacks. Looking out the window he almost choked on his orange 'What the hell is this?'. Looking outside he sees a wall of sand "This just might work or might get me killed?" smirked Naruto.

Seeing the sand hit the window he goes to the kitchen to see the samething as well. Wondering when did this happen or how long it lasts. Leaving the room he needs some information on his next target.

Hengeing into the older adult again he went downstairs and spoke to the clerk. When Naruto asked her afew questions "The Kaze capital" said the female clerk in a worried tone. Naruto nodded while she let out a nervous smile "In this type of storm it would be impossible. But if it was a clear day, a half day run for a shinobi to get there. But as a regular adult a full day". Naruto hearing this nodded but seeing this is the perfect opportunity to go to the Kaze capital while the clerk "This sandstorm will probably last the whole day maybe the night" said the clerk.

"I see and thank you" replied Naruto placing some bills on on the counter "In case if I have to stay another day if not keep the money seeing you been a wonderful hostess to me" The clerk blushed at bit getting some praise from Naruto.

Back in the room

"Now the scrolls" Hearing rumors of a priceless item that is treasured at the Kaze capital. He wonders if the item belongs to his clan his family. Only wanting find a few things of his family he wonders what is out there. "Now lets do some homework" smirked Naruto. Releasing the scrolls he looks at the Kaze capital to see blue prints of the building. He found the room with a huge metal doors that looks to be a vault 'Seals with three keys needed to be open. The seals wont be a problem but if I can prevent them from activating. I can get in with no one knowing'

Picking up another page of the blue prints he looks at the area "There. That might be the best place to land. But".

Seeing a few good spots to sneak in or to land he wonders how much security there will be at the capital of the Kaze No Kuni. And once there he wants to leave Kaze No Kuni and make his way towards to the River country. A nation where they have a huge amount of skillful artisans to make weapons. Still looking at the scroll of the Kaze capital. He marks the possbile locations to land.

"Now onto Konoha" said Naruto. Unsealing the folders he raised an eye to see missions stats and skills from the shinobi and kunoichi. "Kakashi Hatake known as Sharingan no Kakashi the copycat ninja. Known to copy over a thousand jutsu. Asuma Sarutobi known former member of the guardian twelve. Maito Gai a powerful Taijutsu expert. Kurenai Yuhi genjutsu mistress". Looking at the adults skills he is impressed to see them this high such a age.

Reading more he found it odd how the Kazekage also some background records to them. Remembering the file on Kumo he unseals it and reads on what events happen to Konoha many years ago. 'So this ambassador was sent to kidnap a Hyuga. What the Hyuga clan think they were after the secrets of the Byakugan?' thought Naruto.

Remebering something what Mori told him its a doujutsu that lets see the chakra pathway of a shinobi. Wondering why Kumo would want this but seeing what the Kazekage mention about Kumo being bold in stealing people again. He wonders why would a village go through such length.

Grabbing the file on Kumo he reads about a tag team Duo name A and B. "A the Yondaime Raikage of Kumo. Adopted brother B from pass experience and last shinobi war. B is the Jinchuuriki of the eight tails while forming the A and B tag team duo" read Naruto. Seeing that Kumo has a Jinchuuriki of the eight tails "If I want my family scrolls back. I need to come up with a better plan but also increase my skills".

Looking onto the books he lets out a groan knowing they key to get his family scrolls back are in them. Turning to the window he sees the sand storm continuing and looking at the clock its already half past one. 'Should get ready' thought Naruto.

Kaze No Kuni Capital Night Time

Everyone is inside the capital waiting for the sand storm to be over while others are continue to do their duties. "Anything?" asked the guard to the other guard. "Nothing. I don't know why we just go home or take the rest of the night off. I mean with this storm no one is going to do something crazy here and we still have some shinobi around as well" answered the guard.

"Good point. I will bring this up with the captain. Maybe he allow this to happen" answered the guard. The other two nodded and looked onto the other guard leaving.

Outside

With the raging sandstorm going "Come on" grunted Naruto. With the giant leaves on his back while trying to maneuver through the sand storm is much worse then he thought it would be. 'Gotten this far cant go back'. With the mask on him he goes higher up in the air avoiding most of the sand "Better and I saw I wasn't that far from the capital"

Kyuubi watching and listening to him rolled his eyes **"I told you to fly over the clouds. With that you didn't get hit much with the storm"** yawning a bit, Naruto rolled his eyes but yet.

"Alright you were right, happy" muttered Naruto. Kyuubi smirked and watched as Naruto continue to glide through the air "Alright I should be around the landing area I wanted to. Now to find that huge lone tower by itself and find a way in" said Naruto. Taking a deep breath he places the mask back on before empty the sand that was in.

Slowly descending back to the storm, Naruto looked around confuse 'Wait did I miss the landing location. But I don't see the tower I was-'. Hitting something very hard he feels like a fly who slammed onto a glass window. Kyuubi watching this chuckled seeing he flew right into the tower he was looking for.

**"I think you found it"** chuckled Kyuubi.

Naruto muttered in pain and pulled himself out of the tower while his mask broke into pieces "Thanks. I didn't know". Slowly descending down the tower he made sure he stayed very close to it 'Perfect' smiled Naruto. Seeing a opened window he makes a hand seal while the winged leaves on his back turns into a seed. Jumping inside he looks around seeing no one.

Reaching into his his coat he pulls out a few seeds and throws them onto the ground making a hand seal "Shokubutsu rapid growth" watching the seeds turn into full grown plants. It took Naruto a while to control his nature manipulation. "Kafun bunshin no jutsu" making two pollen clones appear, both of them look to Naruto and nodded.

Running through the halls both Kafun broke went into different directions. 'Now the important relics and items, such as scrolls and weapons are located at the other side of the capital' thought Naruto. Stopping he hears a guard talking to another 'So the captain is going to give them the night off. I guess with the storm who will be crazy enough to do something'.

Quickly leaving the guards alone Naruto soon starts to walk on the ceiling getting a clone's memories 'So he found the guards room and dispelled. But also he found the kitchen hope his distraction works' smiled Naruto. Continue running on the ceiling he comes to a stop to hear a voice below him.

Looking down to see a man who he recognize to be the wind Daimyo wearing a purple garb over a brown kimono and a purple hat to match, not the standard attire of the Daimyo of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. He keeps his dark facial hair in the form of a goatee. "Yes seeing the sand storm hasn't let up yet. I don't think a night off would be so bad".

The captain nodded and made his way to the guards quarters. 'This has become much easier then I thought'. Slowly moving towards the area he continues to move while getting the last kafun clone memory making him stop. 'This is very interesting. Why is the Wind Daimyo sending money outside its nation to Konoha and Hi No Kuni?'. Thinking about the files he has he wonders if Kaze No Kuni is up to something or is Suna doing something that is making there Daimyo upset.

Continuing making his way, Naruto found the room he has been looking for since he arrived. Looking at the huge doors 'I wonder what they have behind their walls. That old book I got a few weeks told me that Suna bought but also has a few things that came from Uzu' thought Naruto. Stopping and looking at the door he notices a key is needed to open it.

Moving to the key hole he notices something odd 'Theirs more then one key here. But also'. Looking at the two other key holes on the door "Here I was thinking they were going to make this hard for me. Kage bunshin no jutsu" making a half dozens clone appear. Naruto and two clones took a key hole while the rest of the clones started to draw some fuinjutsu on the large metal doors.

"Alright the first seal is done" said the first clone.

"Second"

"Third"

"Fourth and fifth"

Naruto nodded to the clones and looks at the other two "Lets start and keep an eye on those seals. If one and I mean just one activates we can kiss the job goodbye" replied Naruto. The kage bunshin nodded and soon Naruto started to feel the guards move towards the kitchen "Perfect timing. Lets get started on this".

With both clones started to work on the key holes. Something bothered Naruto for a while 'Why isn't it kept at Suna. I mean why the Wind capital, doesn't make any sense. Its shinobi scrolls, regardless if its dangerous or not they should be kept better then this easy security'. Hearing a few clicks on his end he turns to the other clones who are getting clicks.

The kage bunshin still have their hands on the seals preventing the security seals from activating. Hearing a large clang "What do you know. It worked and here I was thinking it would be much harder" chuckled Naruto. Walking in, the clones dispelled seeing the seals on the door never activated. Once inside he looks around and nods in satisfaction.

Seeing statues of Shinto Kami's. Scrolls, weapons and clothes looking armor as well. He sees a old beaten up bag of some sort made of silk or a cloth like material. 'Now that book said something about a scroll here'. Looking around he sees notices a few scrolls laying on some plat from "What do we have here and not just one but a few" Looking at the scrolls he shakes his head but the last one caught his eye. Walking to it he slowly looked at it and notices a spiral on it "Jackpot" smirked Naruto.

Taking the scroll he opens it and notices a complicated fuinjutsu on it. Before he can even study it more "Who are you and how did you get in here" shouted the guard. Naruto turned to him raised an eye wondering how he didn't sense him. "I said who- achoo. Dam pollen I thought I washed it all off' sneezed the guard.

"Well that answer my question" said Naruto. Sealing the scroll in his storage seal on his arm. He notices the guard tried to call for help but instead he sneezed again. "Got to leave but if I make a escape now I will be trapped in the storm. So my only chance is through him before he calls any help". Taking a seed out he adds his chakra to it while making a hand seal "Shokubutsu Akuma Kiba tsuru no Jutsu"

Veins started to wrap around Naruto hand and wrist "What on earth is that" said the guard. Taking out his sword he charges towards Naruto, with both of them swinging Naruto notices something wrong on his end. The guard smirked and looked at the cut veins on the ground making Naruto raise an eye.

"So that didn't work" mumbled Naruto. Sensing more people coming "I thought you were just a regular guard but you used chakra?" asked Naruto. Walking around the room the guard has his katana ready. Naruto looking around and notices the beaten up bag in front of him, looking at the katana in the guards hands.

"Guards" snorted the man. "We are also shinobi. Regardless if we look like regular guards, shinobi or even samurai the wind Daimyo is described as being deeply religious and hedonistic. So we look like this so we wont lose a job, regardless he needs protection" explained the guard. Naruto nodded and looked at the window to see the storm still going on but not as much before.

"Yea I can see that. I guess I might need something down the future in case I met any shinobi or guards with a katana" answered Naruto. Running towards the guard he got into a stance to defend himself. But at the last moment Naruto turned and grabbed the old beaten up bag and jumped out of the window covering it with his face. "Shokubutsu Floating Leaf"

Quickly taking the air he tries to ascend in the air to escape "There. Attack him" shouted a guard. Naruto looking down quickly tried to avoid the incoming kunai. "Don't stop" shouted the guard. Naruto sucking his teeth cant see too much outside but also the leaf wings on his back took some damage.

'Great. Now I have done it' Grabbing on the cloth around his face he looks down and starts to make some hand seals "Kage-aaahhhhh" being blown away high in the air "What just happen" screamed Naruto. Being sent high in the air he feels the force of gravity pushing down on his body. The guards all watching this watches in shock to see him take high up in the air.

"Can anyone tell me what is going on" roared Naruto. Soon he stopped flying high in the air while he barely stayed afloat with the damage leaf wings on his back. "All I did was the hand seal for the Kage bunshin and channel my chakra. The next thing I take off like a top who shakes a soda bottle" groaned Naruto, covering his mouth feeling he is going to vomit.

Kyuubi lets out a deep chuckle making Naruto groan even more in pain **"Well who would have thought that old damage cloth of a bag belongs to** **Fūjin". **Naruto hearing this groaned again while Kyuubi chuckled and decided to tell his warden what he got. **"Legends say Fūjin is portrayed as a terrifying dark demon, resembling a red headed black humanoid wearing a leopard skin, carrying a large bag of winds on his shoulders. That bag of wind is rumored to create the most powerful gusts. With out his brother Rajin you cant create any storms...yet".**

Naruto listened and raised an eye "Wind. So this bag of" stopping he feels the bag and notices it nice and soft. But something else caught his attention "I think it silk but why is it so small. I thought it was much bigger". Kyuubi chuckled told him that he tore half the bag off from the platform. "Oh. That would make sense". Seeing the cloth all ripped up he is surprised that it still works even though its half gone.

**"I would suggest to leave before you attract any more attention to yourself"** replied Kyuubi. Naruto groaned again wondering why he has become so talkative **"With what you been doing. You have kept me entertain"** chuckled Kyuubi. Since arriving at Suna and being buried almost alive by Shukaku host. But also being send high in the air but a shinto Kami bag of wind what else can happen.

Naruto got a anime sweat while gliding in the air "So my pain is causes you amusement". Kyuubi chuckled while Naruto mumbled something about a kitsune being trained with a newspaper.

Morning Takumi no Sato

Yawning a bit Naruto mumbles and continues to walk to any store that is open. Seeing he has been flying all night he only got a hour of rest before hearing some Suna shinobi are in the area. "Man what a night. I need some sleep" continue walking. He comes to a small shop that looks open "Why not".

Walking in he looked around to see not much on the shelves "Hello?" called Naruto. Hearing someone walking he turns to his left to see a old man barely walking even with walking stick.

"Yes. Good morning what can I get you?" coughing in his hands. Naruto placed the cloth on the counter making the old man raise an eye. "I need you to use this cloth for a katana. How long will it take to make?" asked Naruto. The old man looked at the cloth and inspected it, coughing in his hands. "To make a katana with this will take me at least a month".

Naruto hearing this raised an eye and watched the man coughed more into his hands. Soon the old man cough uncontrollably "Water need water" coughed the man. Naruto looked around and saw a pitcher of water in the back. Quickly getting the water he brought a cup to the old man who drank it. "Thank you. Forgive me for the trouble, I asked you".

"Don't worry" smiled Naruto. Helping him sit down Naruto is reminded of Mori but also the Hokage as well. "A month" watching the man nod. Naruto looked around and remembers something about wind nature manipulation. "Then how bout just a handle of a katana?" asked Naruto. The old man raised an eye and tried to get up. But fall down on the seat, Naruto helping him down while the man smiles.

"On the top shelf of that draw" said the man. Naruto nodded and walked to where he spoke. When he opened the draw he found many different shapes and sizes of Katana handles but also crafted ones. "Pick one" coughed the old man. Naruto looked around and found one that seems to call him, when he picked it up.

Its a Katana handle but with a fox head with the mouth open on the bottom of the handle. Closely looking at it he notices it's really light but the quality is very high with its marksmanship. "Hows this one?" asked Naruto. When the old man saw it he raised an eye to see the fox handle on it. Looking at Naruto to see his slitted pupils.

"I assume you have a bond with Kitsunes?" letting out a chuckle. He tries to get up but stumbles back on the chair with Naruto's help "I am too old for this. It may take me a few days to get it ready and done". Naruto nodded and looked around the place an notices how dusty the area is. Walking to the counter he notices a tool on the floor.

Picking it up the old man nodded "Thank you. I dropped it last night and couldn't pick it up. I will get start on your katana handle. But if you want why don't you choose a katana that is already made and ready?" asked the old man. Naruto looked at the katanas seeing them all covered in dust but something inside of him didn't want it. They are all look good in condition but yet something told him to stick what he got.

"That handle I grabbed. I don't know how to explain it but I felt something" replied Naruto. Thinking it sounds crazy the old man smiles nodding to what Naruto said. Thinking back of his youth he looks at Naruto and wonders a few things about him. Hearing rumors about some Konoha shinobi talking about a boy gone missing. He looks to Naruto and wonders if he is connected.

"A bond. Like something inside of you told you to pick it. Once I'm done with my shopping I can start it right away" said the old man. Naruto hearing this nodded but asked to do the shopping.

"I mean I can get you your supplies faster and also I can help you out in this place. I am always willing to learn a few things. Besides, I can use a nice place to sleep and I'll pay" answered Naruto. The old man looked at Naruto from top to bottom but something he saw in Naruto eyes told him the hardship he went through in his life.

"I don't see why not. But if you want to learn some kenjutsu I can teach you as well. My name is Hachiman"

"Naruto N Uzumaki"

Hachiman heard the name and raised an eye 'A Uzumaki all the way out here. But yet his descriptions are just like Konoha mention'. Hachiman nodded got up and showed Naruto where he will be sleeping "Also here is the list and some money".

"Hai. I will come back as soon I can come back" replied Naruto.

And cut

In Japanese mythology, **Hachiman** (八幡神,_Hachiman-jin/Yahata no kami_?) is the Japanese syncretic god of archery and war.

The crest of Hachiman is in the design of a _mitsudomoe_, a round whirlpool or vortex with three heads swirling right or left. Many samurai clans used this crest as their own, ironically including some that traced their ancestry back to the mortal enemy of the Minamoto, the Taira of the Emperor Kammu line (_Kammu Heishi_).

also check out my new stories on my profile Shinobi No Yami Kami.

And The Darkest Time.


	5. Kumo Treasure

I do not own Naruto

Oniix: I checked what you mean and I did place the rose whip on a category I didn't create.

Now as to Naruto's age. I assume he is a total of eight years old since they start the academy at seven years old. So He was captured at seven and kept their for what six to eight months and has been alone for four. That made a total of a year.

No onto the story.

Takumi no Sato six months later

Naruto stands in the shop cleaning and dusting it a bit. Letting out a sigh he looks at the shop seeing most of the weapons are sold while a few kunai, shuriken and scrolls are left.

"How are you holding up?" asks Hoki, walking in. Naruto turns to him, shrugging his shoulders, and tells him it's not the first time he had dealt with a death of someone close to him. "I know what you mean Naruto. Hachiman he was something special. Even in his youth he was feared for his kenjutsu. But it was his skills as an artisan that made him famous. He will be missed."

"Greatly," adds Naruto. Since he arrived at Takumi six months ago, Hachiman noticed Naruto's abilities and helped him. He trained Naruto in kenjutsu, which he excelled greatly due to his abilities and sort of natural body. Naruto also worked on his Shokubutsuton abilities. At one point not only Hachiman but also Kujaku, a friend of Hoki, thought of him being a Botany**.**

They were always seeing him with a plant or a book about plants. But one book she noticed him reading was a book on Chiyo, a woman who is known greatly for the poisons she made during the last shinobi war.

"It seems that's how life works. It gives us so much but also its takes much more later on," answers Hoki. Naruto, listening to him, looks down and thinks about his life for the past couple of years. Since being in Konoha he took daily abuse, but later on it was nothing compared to what Orchimaru did to Naruto. A scar that will forever be with him; not just physical but also emotional.

"Yea," chokes Naruto. Hoki sighs and places a few documents on the table making Naruto raise an eyebrow. "What are these?" When Naruto picks up a document he turned to Hoki nodding. Naruto, taking a seat, looks at the other document seeing that Hachiman left him everything. "You got to be kidding me right?"

"Nope, I am not; in fact no one here disagrees with it. You deserve it, Naruto. We all saw Hachiman not only happy but also smiling, and for once in his life I didn't see any regrets in his eyes. He died happy because of you. He lost all of his family in the last shinobi war," responds Hoki. Noticing something on the table he picks up a plant and looks at Naruto who is reading another document. Shocked that he has this plant, he slowly and gently places the plant back on the table. "This plant is dangerous Naruto. Its use to paralyze or numb the muscles." He wonders if he finally finished that idea of his.

Naruto nods, never taking his eyes off the documents while he motions his hand, already knowing that. As he comes to the last page his eyes widen shock to see the six digit bank account number left for him with the stamp of approval from the Daimyo of River country.

"Is this for real? He left me all this money but also," turning the next page, Naruto's eyes widen to see the huge land he acquired in Kawa No Kuni (land of River) and also in Hi No Kuni outside Otafuku Gai and also in Tanzaku Gai. "WHAT?" He continues reading down the lines. Hoki quickly goes to Naruto and notices his shocked reaction. "He left me shops located in Konoha that haven't been used in years, perhaps decades."

Hoki, reading it, never thought that Hachiman still had those old buildings in Konoha. Naruto turns to watch him nod, pointing that the civilian council for the past decade has been pushing outside business out of Konoha. While the business inside continued to grow, the business outside can't get a foot hold in Konoha.

"So yea it's not unusual for this to happen. I mean some of us might go there and open up for at least six months while our inventory shrinks; after that we leave due to the contract we make with the civilian council. If you ask me, they are a bunch of greedy bastards adding a huge tax on our weapons, saying it's a tariff tax for Konoha," huffs Hoki.

Naruto nods, understanding what he is talking about, remembering the 'Demon tax' on his food. But with an extra tax on it more shinobi would buy weapons that were made in Konoha instead of weapons made outside of Konoha, but sold inside Konoha. With that it becomes harder and harder for the artisans to make a living in some Hidden villages.

"So what's next?" asks Hoki.

"I don't know. I mean with everything here going on. I want to take a leave and do some field training. Or maybe continue to find my clan's legacy," replies Naruto. Hoki, hearing this, shrugs his shoulders and gives him a document of a man that will help him secure his accounts in not only Hi No Kuni but also Kawa No Kuni. "Thanks this will help me greatly."

"No problem; and Naruto whatever you are planning. Don't get caught," replies Hoki.

Naruto smirks and nods, seeing that a nobleman's son from the stone country was giving Takumi no Kuni some problems. After a few nights the nobleman son was found dead outside the hotel where he was staying, hanging upside down by his small intestines. When they came to investigate the scene they wrote it off as a murder.

The stone country was angry but couldn't do nothing seeing that Takumi gave them all the information they knew. After that another incident happened in a different hotel. The nobleman father of the dead son hired someone to find out what happened to his son where he was killed. While one spewed nonsense about a demon attacking them with flowers. To make matters worse evidence was found by the boy's supposed body that guards were the ones responsible for the so-called murder.

How the evidence conveniently appeared to the hired man will remain a mystery.

"I don't think Suiko, Ryugan, or Kujaku want to help you out. I think Kujaku still gets dizzy after she sees a needle. I mean she must have stitched you up what, six, maybe eight, times. I think she even blushed," chuckles Hoki. Naruto rolls his eyes but nods, seeing as he got stabbed in the leg that almost went up to his waist.

"Thanks for everything. I guess I will leave first thing in the morning. You know take the day to say goodbye to everyone but also gather what I need for my next target," answers Naruto. Hoki nods and gives Naruto a scroll making him raise an eyebrow. As he unrolls it his eyes widen to see a spiral symbol on the bottom of the scroll.

"Hachiman asked us to find this. It wasn't easy but we managed to negotiate a deal, seeing as the man owed Hachiman a deal. He sold it very cheap but the strange thing about it is that it's just a few symbols." said Hoki. Naruto listening to him nods, as he places the scroll on the table he makes a few hand seals and claps his hands together.

"Fuinjutsu No Jutsu KAI." Clapping his hands again the scroll glows but stops again. Naruto nods, seeing his theory is right, and taking a few brushes he draws a few symbols on the scroll. Hoki, watching this, raises an eyebrow as Naruto begins to make another set of hand seals. "Maybe doing this outside would be a good idea."

Behind the shop.

When they get outside, Naruto is shocked to see a sealing scroll of this caliber. Some of the books he read on fuinjutsu showed a few but only high level scrolls would teach but also explain.

"Here I go," said Naruto. Doing various hand seals he claps his hands once more. "Fuinjutsu No Jutsu KAI." Hoki watches the scroll glow blue, then a few sets of cloud smokes appear all around the area. Looking around, he sees boxes and stands of clothes.

"Did it work?" asks Hoki.

Naruto smirks and looks around him.

"Yes it did." Walking towards the outfits, he looks at the jonin outfits. Naruto looks at the shuriken, kunai and other various weapons stock. "It seems whoever sealed this up didn't want the enemy to get their hands on it." As he walks towards a few boxes he opens them and raises an eyebrow to see more clothes such as mesh armor and materials.

"There's more here as well," says Hoki. Opening a few boxes he nods in satisfaction at seeing many explosives tags. "That's a lot of tags."

"Yes. I guess you can use this and split it with everyone in town. I will take what I need..." Stopping, he notices the scroll he used gone. Looking down he notices the ground has a few symbols burned to it. 'Interesting. So who ever created this scroll was a one-time use. Meaning a minute shinobi to get the gear he needed or to move huge quantities of items in a small package in long distance' thinks Naruto.

How very useful that is. Items like this can restock a village or a small army in short but very quick time. With that the enemy could be at a disadvantage or they will be fighting in equal stance.

"Well time to say goodbye to a few people," states Naruto.

Hoki nods and smiles, knowing he is going to like this.

One week LATER

Naruto rides inside a hidden compartment in the wagon. Hoki has a good friend that will get Naruto inside of Kumo while the guards won't expect him going in. As the Kumo nin check the wagon, they look inside, seeing no one can hide from them.

"It's all clear. He can go inside," says the nin.

"Thank you," says the rider.

With both bulls pulling the wagon, once inside he bangs on the side of the wagon three times. As the driver continues to go to his destination, he looks around to see they are going to a hospital of some sort. With him stoppingm some nin cone out and start to unload the supplies from the wagon.

"Is that all?" asks the kumo nin.

"Yes," says the driver, stretching his arms a bit "Is there a place where I can get a drink and rest?" He drops his hand on the seat of the wagon with a bang. The kumo nin nods and tells him of a tavern not too far from their location.

"Just around the corner, five minutes going down," explains the kumo nin.

"Hai. Thank you. I will go," bows the driver. Walking past the wagon, he looks around and quickly taps the side of the wagon.

Naruto has been listening to everything, including the bangs and taps.

'Three nin unloading the wagon. Five minute window' he thinks. Taking a deep breath, he get some scents from around the area. This is the best chance to sneak into Kumogakure, but he knows how dangerous this could get. Lifting the release on the wooden board, Naruto climbs out of the hidden compartment and looks around. 'Phase one complete'.

He walks away from the wagon wearing the plain civilian clothing that Kumo residents wear. Using the advance henge he casually walks around Kumo, looking around the sights, thinking where to hit.

'So this is Kumo. I should read more on about this village' he thinks. Finding the place he is looking for, he walks in and sees the driver; passing by him, he taps the table three times. The driver who brought Naruto taps once and gets up to leave. 'I've got two days to find what I need and get the hell out of here when he comes back. If things get bad I guess I got to fly out of here'.

Walking into a tavern, he looks around and sees it is mostly empty. Turning to the counter, he watches a man clean a mug with a dry cloth. Walking to the counter, Naruto looks at the man with a smile.

"Sir. I need information," he says, dropping a few ryos on the table. The bartender raises an eyebrow and looked at Naruto, nodding. "So what can you tell me about that hospital up the street?"

"Hospital, ha that's a good one. That isn't a hospital; more like a shinobi research building. They research kekkei genkai's jutsu and other valuables that would be good for Kumo to have," answers the bartender.

Naruto, hearing this, moves closer to ask about anything related to fuinjutsu.

"Hmm good question. But I know for sure they have some sort of juinjutsu they been trying to break. They are even going as far as the other nations and stealing scrolls on fuinjutsu for quite some time. I think a few years now, five tops. Whatever the reason, they have been trying very hard," answers the man.

Naruto raises an eyebrow, hearing this. Five years they've been looking for scrolls on fuinjutsu and a juinjutsu that they are trying to break. Trying to think what major events happen in the past five years that would make Kumo look for powerful fuinjutsu.

"Thank you," Naruto replies.

Leaving the bar he walks down the street and finds a small hotel.

LATER that Night

Once he found a hotel he went to the window and saw the shinobi research building. Seeing the window is just facing the building, Naruto takes a deep breath, trying to get the scents around the area. After walking around the area for hours, he chose this hotel for the best spot and location. Reaching for the flower on the table, he adds his chakra and takes a deep breath; blowing onto the flower the pollen soon started to fly out the window.

'Phase two starts now'.

Clapping his hands together, he slowly starts to pump his chakra out of his body. He had found a scroll that teaches chakra control and sensory control; he tried to combine the two with his pollen and clones to try and extend his range as far as he can. He feels the pollen flying around Kumo to land on a few people, while at the same time, the chakra he is pushing out makes an invisible dome of chakra.

Naruto sensory abilities with this technique greatly increase his close to mid-range perception.

'Well, I should see what's around the area at night' he thinks, unsealing a few things from the seal on his arm. He gets dressed in his anbu attire; placing on a custom mask that he designed Naruto jumped out of the window and starts to take the roof tops.

Kumo Shinobi Research building.

Landing on the roof building, Naruto walks towards the door and turns the knob, but sees its lock.

'Well let's see if those lessons went to waste'. Unsealing a tool set from his arm, Naruto froze, feeling something far away. Looking in that direction, thinking where its coming from. 'What the hell is that?' Walking in that direction, Naruto's whole body starts to shake. Feeling the chakra is far away, he takes a deep breath and quickly moves back to the door.

**"So it seems you sensed Nibi. That over grown cat is annoying"** yawns Kyuubi.** "But I will admit, I didn't expect Nibi being here with him as well. It seems you haven't sense him yet"**

"I take it you know her all too well. But who is the other person I haven't sensed?" asks Naruto.

Kyuubi remains quiet while Naruto continues to work on the door. Turning to the location behind him, he takes a deep breath, wondering how he is going to battle a jinchuriki with his luck. A jinchuriki who has years of experience using the biju power; if things get out of hand, what will the odds be of him walking out alive? But also, who is the other person that Kyuubi is referring to?

Hearing a few clicks he smiles underneath his mask and opens the door.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu," he says, making a few clones appear. Each clone starts to go off in different directions while the original throws them a pouch. 'Alright if trouble happens, they will tell me and give me an idea where to go. The pollen will tell me if enemies are close by as well,' plans Naruto.

Walking down the stairs he sticks close to the shadows; sniffing and listening to the environment around him, he hears voices behind a door.

"I don't care. Get what you need from A."

Leaning against the wall and crouching, Naruto knows he has heard the name A before.

'Great. A is the Raikage while his brother is-' Stopping his train of thought, Naruto hears a deep chuckle coming from Kyuubi. Realizing his mistake, he starts to curse in his mind. Now putting two and two together, he knows who Kyuubi was talking about earlier. 'Shit. I can't believe that Kumo has two biju. Fuck. What was I thinking? No way in hell I can fight against two Biju's on my own. Or even a Kage at my level...unless'.

**"Watching you sweat is quite amusing"** Kyuubi comments as he continues to chuckle, watching Naruto think of a plan.

The young thief is thinking making a retreat, but the situation turns out to be a field exercise for something he has been working on for quite some time. Slowly opening the door, he sees no one in the halls. Making quick runs and staying close to the walls, Naruto reaches a door and notices the name.

"Doujutsu Archives?"

Raising an eyebrow, he remembers that Konoha has two clans with Dojutsu. One is the Uchiha, which Sasuke belongs to, and other is the Byakugan...he stops for a moment.

'Wait. I remember someone having it when I was at the academy'.

Hearing voices, he quickly enters the room and closes the door. Turning around, he mentally whistles at seeing many, many file cabinets all around the room. Walking further into the room, he looks at one file cabinet and wonders what Kumo has been doing with doujutsu.

'This can't be a coincidence? I mean, they tried to kidnap a child no less, a few years back'. Taking out two metal tools, he starts to work on the lock on the file cabinet. Once the lock is picked, he opens the cabinet and notices names of both Hyuga and Uchiha clan members. 'Let's see who they have. Deceased, deceased, alive. Sasuke Uchiha is the only live one. Hyuga clan they have Hinata...'

When Naruto reads the first name, he takes the file out and quickly opens it. Looking at the picture he sees the lavender tinged eyes. Those warm caring eyes that he remembers, but can't seem where from.

'I know her but where?'

Closing the file he places it back in the file cabinet. Just seeing those lavender eyes he remembers her but can't remember from where. Walking towards the end of the room where a desk is located he notices a paper with someone's hand writing on it.

'Subject has been less cooperative. Shows hostility towards us and unbalanced testosterone,' reads Naruto. He wonders who are they talking about; is it possible that Kumo has an Uchiha alive? 'Should continue to move'.

Walking out of the room, he slowly moves down the hall, listening and looking around. Crouching and staying close to the wall, Naruto can't help but think about the girl.

**"Thinking of that vixen you met along ago?"** Kyuubi asks. Watching Naruto stop, Kyuubi lets out a chuckle **"You should remember who she was. I mean you did help her and played with her, even if it was only one time."**

Naruto leans against the wall, trying to remember the girl. Closing his eyes and slowly taking a deep breath, he remembers a warm, sunny day and playing at a park. There were other kids playing, but one girl stood in the shadows watching everyone else play. When Naruto got there most of the kids didn't want to play with him but one girl did. The big red ball he had in his hands rolled towards her.

But something else happened later on.

"Why can't I remember MORE" curses Naruto. Slamming his fist against the wall he gets up and walks down the hall, frustrated and angry that he can't remember more. He walks down the hall looking at the doors with various names and locations of the Hidden Villages.

'Konoha. Katon Jutsu'

'Suna. Futon Jutsu'

'Taki. Hero Water'.

'Man. Kumo sure goes to great lengths to get-' Naruto stops thinking when he sees the name on the door. 'Uzushiogakure'. Standing in front of the door he looks at the lock and sees a standard lock on it. Raising an eyebrow, thinking this is all too easy, he looks around and finds an air duct. Making a few hand seals he bites his thumb. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu."

When the smoke clears, a small orange kitsune kit stands in front of Naruto.

"Yo Naruto isn't it past your bed time?" yawns Kinto.

"It is, but I've got work to do. Kinto I want you to climb into the air duct and look around in this room here. Once it's clear I want you to reverse summon me so I can check the room," orders Naruto. Kinto nods, jumps in the air duct and starts to make his way through. "Wait" calls Naruto, hearing crying echoing going through the ducts.

"What's that sound?" asks Kinto.

Naruto takes a few sniffs of the air duct and picks up many scents.

"I don't know. Reverse summon me in one hour" order Naruto. Kinto nods and continues to make his way into the air ducts while Naruto starts to find those scents.

"I don't care what A says. Its half past eleven. I want some sleep."

Hearing voices coming from around the corner of the hall, Naruto looks around and quickly jumps to the ceiling. Releasing small amount of chakra to his back, Naruto sticks to the ceiling. Watching two people walk out around the corner, Naruto sees the doctors argue about a man down the end of the hall.

'I should check this out' thinks Naruto. When the doctors are out of sight and moving further down the hall, Naruto drops to the ground and quickly dashes around the corner; as he looks at the doors he passes, he sees village names, jutsu's, and kekkei genkai's. He takes one more turn around the corner and suddenly stops.

'Are those iron bars?' thought Naruto. Wondering if they have some people imprisoned. He thinks back to the information he gathered a while back at Suna about Kumo almost kidnapping a child. Walking to the bars he notices the key on the wall hanging 'This is too easy. But yet keep one just in case'. He goes into his pouch that has a deposit of soft wax. Taking the key he pushes it into the wax making a mold.

AS he finishes he hears someone crying behind the bars. Using the key he silently opens the iron bars and steps inside the room. Walking down the room he sees a few people around him. Chained up. Clothes barely covering some of them. One or two children. Trying to push the bad memories he has when he was in the same position almost a year ago.

Stopping in front of the crying man. He sees the long black hair. Looking more closely at the man he sees he is tall and is wearing a kimono of some sort.

"So you been making all that noise" spoke Naruto. Some people in the room turned to Naruto wondering why is he here of all places. Shifting his sight towards the other side of the room. "Anyone with a name of Uzumaki or has heard it?" asked Naruto.

Watching many people shake their heads, Naruto frowns. Taking a shot in the dark thinking Kumo captured someone of his family. He remembers Mori telling him that his clan scattered around the elemental Nations.

"I heard that name before".

Naruto turning to the man in front of man. When he turned around he saw his white eyes. The white eyes where he seen them before he was captured, when he was in Konoha.

"Byakugan" muttered Naruto.

"Indeed. So why do you want to know about the Uzumaki name" asked the Hyuga.

Naruto watches his body language even though he hasn't gotten much practice. He knows the man wont tell him any information on any Uzumaki if in Kumo what so ever. Moving closer to the iron bars, the Hyuga also moved closer. Moving his hands to his mask, Naruto lifts up the mask.

"You" gasp the Hyuga in shock. Blinking he has seen those whiskers marks and blonde hair before when he was in Konoha. But now he sees the blonde hair with silver streaks. The whiskers marks on his face. The small lines are sharper and thinner but darker. But what made the Hyuga more worried is his eyes.

He still retain his blue eyes. But his pupil changed to a golden slit. The golden slit reaches the sclera part of his eye taking the middle of the iris from bottom to top.

"What about me" asked Naruto. Watching the Hyuga take a step back, Naruto smirks and looks to the door. Grabbing the iron bars he puts some pressure on it seeing the bars aren't going to budge. Even with his enhance strength the iron bars itself must be made more of steel.

"Why are you here? Were you captured like me?" asked the Hyuga.

"Nope" shakes Naruto. "I am here on a mission if you want to say".

"A mission. For who the Hokage or for Danzo" growling at the names. Naruto raised an eye remembering that name being mention in one of Orchimaru's journal.

"For myself. I am here to take back what Kumo stole from my clan" stated Naruto. Walking away from the bars he looks around to see many of the people sleeping. Wondering on how a building like this is labeled as a research. Its more like a prison to interrogate people in telling them their secrets. AS he makes his way form the cell.

"Wait" called the Hyuga. Naruto stopping turned around facing the Hyuga "How are things in Konoha? How are things in the Hyuga clan?" almost sounding desperate. Naruto walked back to the iron bars and noticed his desperate but also pleading look.

"Konoha is safe. From what information I have gathered. The Hyuga clan. From what I heard they had trouble a few years ago with a Kumo ambassador but that was taken care of. But the clan head has been having problems with his own wife and branch family. Anything else has been quiet so far" answered Naruto.

Remembering the information he got from Suna six months ago. He watches the Hyuga standing there still while listening to everything. Wondering why his concern for the Hyuga clan. He looks at the Hyuga's fore head and notices a seal of some sort.

'So he is a branch member. The Kazekage had some notes about this interesting' thinking to himself.

"I see. Thank you" said the Hyuga.

Silence.

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto.

The Hyuga chuckled and shakes his head thinking where should he begin. Looking over to Naruto he wonders what is his story as well. Last time he saw him is when he turned three years old. Back when he was at Konoha.

"Its a long story. It involves something with the Hyuga clan and Kumo trying to get their hands on the Byakugan" answered the Hyuga.

Naruto stood there remembering what the Kaze kage wrote down about Kumo growing bold in stealing kekkei genkai's.

"You are the man who killed the ambassador. You are the man they gave up so a war would be averted" answered Naruto.

Silence filled the room. Nothing was heard not even the air. Like nothing existed between them. Just emptiness. Even though you can see the iron bars the brick walls. The floor and everything but also everyone around you. IT seems nothing still didn't exist.

"Its a complicated story and theirs more to it" answered the Hyuga with a angry mutter.

"Would like to hear it" asked Naruto sitting on the ground.

When the Hyuga finished his story, Naruto continued to listen and wonders why did Danzo go through great length's.

"So that's how I am here. I was prepared to give up my life to save my brother. Instead they kept me alive asking me questions. But the juinjutsu on my head prevents them from getting the byakugan. I refuse to tell them any information. I get torture. Its been like this already for four maybe going to five years now" replied the Hyuga.

"Interesting story. So all this to save a brother but yet their is more. I may not be good in reading people but I can feel the hurt in your voice. So what is your name?" asked Naruto.

The Hyuga looked at Naruto debating to reveal his name. But seeing that he listened to his story but also suspects more then he is telling. Naruto told him some information on Konoha but also information on the Hyuga clan. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Hizashi Hyuga".

Naruto remain quiet but then sucked his teeth. Getting up he looked around and wonders what is taking Kinto so long. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu" biting his thumb he summoned the small kitsune kit. When the smoke cleared he found Kinto sleeping on the job. 'Why doesn't this come to a surprise for me' thought Naruto.

Hizashi looked shocked to see the small summons.

'Amazing. At such a young age he is able to summon a partner' thought Hizashi.

"I will see you tomorrow night. Also get plenty of rest because we are leaving. You are getting out of here" ordered Naruto. Kinto who woke up jumped towards the window and soon started to make his way out of the area. Naruto dispeled all the clones getting the information but also sensing what is around the area.

"You cant be serious. What happens if Kumo tries this stunt again. I wont have my clan or child-" stopping he watches Naruto take off his mask. The look but also slits made Hizashi shiver uncontrollable. He never felt such a dark glare in all of his life. As if the slit itself was watching you all this time and never removing his sights from you.

A fox chasing down his prey never stopping until he is dead. A fox that is willing to hunt to the ends of the earth. A fox willing to protect his family.

"Very well. I will be ready by tomorrow night" whispered Hizashi. Naruto nodded, as he took a step he disappeared in a poof of smoke. 'That boy has come a long way. But yet. which way will he go?'.

Morning Hotel

When Naruto woke up he went to the window and saw Kinto laying down sleeping. Shaking his head he wonders what the small kit found in the room that is labeled with 'Uzushiogakure'. Looking straight ahead of the building, he soon started to chuckle at the irony. 'So it seems that Konoha has this issue of their citizens being captured. I wonder of the Hokage knows about this?'

Thinking what Hizashi said but also growling at the names. Naruto soon started to think more of the Hokage and what the Hyuga clan agreed to do. Did the Hokage really allowed him to be given to Kumo. But yet they spared his life while they continued to torture him for information on his kekkei genkai. But also why was Danzo name thrown in as well. But also why was his lower part of his genitals removed?

'There was something involving a group' thinking to himself. Naruto snapped his fingers thinking of the 'Ne'. Wondering what is the connection, a poof of smoke appeared in the room.

"Hi Naruto" shouted Kyibi way too perky and happy in the morning. AS the small blue light mesugitsune kit with two tails. She jumps on Naruto's shoulders and drops a scroll. "I did what you wanted me to do last night. Also Hoki is going to take care of it. He will come here with the others to help him open a few shops. After a month they will leave while he remains behind and passes information along".

Naruto nodded and opened the scroll seeing the driver will come back today. Thinking how he is going to do this, he looks at the scroll notices the storage symbol on it.

"He also says you can use them" answered Kyibi. Naruto smile on his face grew wider and wider. Looking outside of the window he wonders where should he plant the explosives tags.

"Kinto wake up. We got work to do" ordered Naruto.

The small kitsune kit yawned and shakes his head wondering what is going to happen next. With him walking around a air duct and breaking into a room he turns to Naruto yawning.

"That room you wanted to get in. Has some traps inside" yawned Kinto.

Naruto nodded seeing that Kumo would do everything in its power to keep those scroll and everything that belongs to his clan to them. Watching Kinto draw something on a scroll, Naruto noticed a lock he is drawing.

'That key I seen it before on one of those man before?' smiling to the kits. Kinto let out a shiver knowing he is going to end up doing the dirty work once more. Kyibi looked at Naruto and jumped onto his shoulder smiling "See Kyibi looks happy" replied Naruto.

"Yes, because she never does any of the dirty work. Who do you want me follow or steal from" said Kinto. Kyibi let out a giggle and jumped down next to Kinto who smirked. Naruto walked towards the window and looked onto the research building belonging to Kumo. But also looking onto Kumo he needs to get some information on the nation itself.

Information on the nation but also Hidden Village will greatly help him down the line but also sees what resources they have as well.

"Come on we got some work to do. Kyibi you know what to do plant the notes at the far side of the village. Kinto get me the key to that room. I got some work to do. Finally I get to test out some new techniques" spoke Naruto.

Both kits nodded and jumped out of the window while Naruto walked to the desk and started to unseal some plants but also small various of jars. Looking at each jar, Naruto opens them and looks at the powder substances. Dropping some powder on the tag, Naruto soon starts to write a few symbols on the scrolls.

"Lets hope this work" performing a few hand seals. He clapped his hands "Fuinjutsu No Jutsu". Watching the tag glow, the powder on the tag soon started to sizzle and then stops. "Shit. It didn't work" cursed Naruto. Huffing to himself he leans on the chair wonders how he is going to use this. Seeing his idea for tags failed once again.

Breathing hard the powder on the table soon started to float around. AS Naruto Naruto stared at the floating powder his eyes widen. Grabbing some with his fingers, he channels his chakra into his hands.

'Hope this works?' taking a small breath, Naruto blows his finger tips and watches the powder float through the air. 'It's working I can sense where the powder is going' smiled Naruto. Looking onto the table, Naruto quickly takes out a book that he picked up from Suna. Looking through the pages coming from Elder Chiyo, Naruto takes the plant that is used to paralyze its victims. 'Things got better. I wonder if I can use something else' thought Naruto.

Hearing something at the window he notices Kyibi returning but also dirty.

"What a complete rude woman she is. I hope her shop gets destroyed in that explosion. The nerve of her using a broom stick on me. I do not look like a rat or cat" growled Kyibi.

"Should I ask or is her shop going to be the main attraction" asked Naruto, nervously. Kyibi looked at Naruto who flinched to see the dark glare on the small mesugitsune kit. Shivering to himself, Naruto clearly doesn't want to angry the small vixen any more than she is now. He learned a few lessons after what Suiren did.

He never saw a woman inflicted soo much pain onto a man.

LATER At Night

Naruto sitting on the roof taking a deep breath. With all the Kafun Bunshin no Jutsu and the Kage bunshin around the area. Naruto used at least one-fourth of his chakra. Happy that Hachiman knew some basic chakra control but also some advance one's as well that helped him greatly. Taking one deep breath he opens his eyes and explosions started to happen at Kumo.

Every roof jump to another. Another explosion happens at the far end of Kumo. Naruto running towards the building notices the wagon moving slowly towards the building. Landing on another roof he bites his thumb and smears the blood on the summoning tattoo on his arm, before jumping to the next building.

When the smoke cleared.

"Naruto, Kinto told me what needs to be done" said Kyofu. Not just the kits appeared but also Kyofu a four tailed orange and white mid size kitsune came to help.

"Good we got to make this fast" ordered Naruto. Gliding through the air he lands gently on the Research building roof. Looking around seeing his clones already broke into the building. He smirks seeing that his home-made sleep induce powder worked perfectly on the shinobi. "Lets go" ordered Naruto. As the kitsunes soon started to run down the stairs. Naruto felt and hears the explosion go outside 'Memo to self. Never give Kyibi any explosives tags'.

Ever explosion that happens, Kyibi smile grew wider and wider.

"And soon every brick falls down crushing her life dream. The fire burning her dreams to ash" chuckled Kyibi darkly, which turned to full-blown evil laughter.

Naruto along with the male kitsunes turned to the small vixen laughing evilly.

"You know I think I am placing her threat level ten now" said Naruto.

"What level is mine?" asked Kinto.

"Four" answered Naruto.

Kyofu chuckling at Kinto reaction hurt that Kyibi threat level is higher than his.

"Well what was her threat level before?" asked Kinto.

"Six" replied Naruto.

Kyofu laughter got louder watching Kinto shock reaction. His small jaw hit the ground while Kyibi smile grew nodding her head in satisfaction.

"The room has three keys but the last key is a card" spoke Kinto, Naruto nodded listening to the small kit. Happy he got the keys but also the security card that unlocks most of the detailed scrolls. AS he approaches the 'Uzushiogakure' room. He gets the clones memories of someone attacking them but also destroying them.

"We got trouble. You three continue with the plan. I will deal with the trouble" said Naruto. The kitsunes all nodded and continue to move towards the imprisonment. When Naruto turned the corner of the hall he looked at a man with light dark skin white shaggy hair. "So you are the one who took out my kage bunshin" stated Naruto.

Looking at the man closely he notices a tattoo on his arm for black lightning. AS the two walk around each other he notices the broad style sword on his back.

"Who are you?" asked the Kumo nin. Looking at the short anbu he looks around and wonders why the anbu choose this place of all places. With all the explosion happening he notices a few anbu entering the research building. 'Good thing I decided to check this place out. I mean those doctors are out cold. I never saw them take a nap during the day, I knew something was up. Hopefully A got my message'.

Naruto standing there calming walked around the kumo nin. Watching him waiting for him to make a move or to answer.

"Name. I go by a few. Hana No Kitsune. Akuma no shokubutsu" stopping he notices the kumo nin light expression seeing he heard those names. "But my favorite ones of them all. The Yoko Shinobi. Kitsune No Ha (The fox leaf). The Bandit Shinobi" spoke Naruto. When he finished those names the kumo nin stood frozen to hear this.

"So you are the one reposnbile for breaking into some shops in Suna and a few other the elemental nations" answered the nin. Naruto chuckled and moved his hands over to his side grabbing on the katana handle. "Kidding me right" drawing his blade. "You are going to fight me with a-" stopping he watches the katana handle glow white. Then a white blade sounding like a whistle of wind appeared right on top of the handle where the blade would be.

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve" said Naruto. Getting into a stance "So tell me what's your name. I thought someone like you just happen to check on this location unless you are important."

"Darui. I heard and saw the explosion but when I saw the doctors passed out during this time of the night. I knew something was wrong those guys never sleep due to orders". Darui charging towards Naruto, grabbing his katana handle from his back he brings it down slashing.

"Got to do better" holding his blade blocking Darui strike.

The kumo jonin is shocked to see a blade of this caliber. With both of them exchange strike's, Naruto stood calmly while Darui jumped back. Looking at the anbu he raises an eye.

'I don't get it. He just stands there blocking all my strikes' panting. He wonders why this anbu is here of all places, but also why did he choose this building of all places. Getting into a stance he watches the young masked anbu placing his katana on his side. "What do you think you are going to do?" wondering what he is going to do next.

Naruto just blocking knows he wont be any much against a jonin. Knowing that blocking and tiring him out will be the key.

"I think we wasted enough time. By now my summons did their work but I have some more work to do. But what are the odds you are waiting for backup to come" stated Naruto. Taking out a small seed from his pocket he crushed the seed and added chakra to it. Watching Darui charge towards Naruto, he blows the powder right towards the kumo jonin.

"What" stopping and coughing he drops his blade on the ground coughing more. "What did you do" feeling his eyelids heavy. Darui drops onto the ground with a heavy thump.

"Hmmm. Works all too well. Might need to use less next time".

Walking over Darui he casually walks to the door labeled 'Uzushiogakure'. AS he uses the regular keys he opens the door and notices a key panel to the right before entering. Using the key card he unlocks and deactivates all the security protocols. AS Naruto walks forward he looks around and smiles. Looking at the files cabinets but also seeing some clothes that once belonged to Uzushio.

'Its here. They actually have my clan's legacy here of all places' thought Naruto bitterly. Putting his hands together "Taju Kage bunshin no jutsu" the whole room filled with clones. Naruto unsealing a few scroll from his storage seal on his arm, passing them around. The clones soon started to open the file cabinets. Each of them soon started to take files, scrolls and clothes with equipment.

Naruto watching everything cant help but smile seeing this is just few of the first steps to get back what was once stolen from his clan and family. Walking towards the corner of the room he places a few explosives tags. Soon the clones started to leave placing tags outside the halls and around the building. With all the explosives tags being used.

'This building is going to be a crater' thought Naruto darkly.

With the last of the clones sealing the items inside the scroll. Naruto seals the scroll onto his arm. Taking one last look of the room, that was once filled with boxes, crates and file cabinets. The room is only left with four walls and the light fixtures. Even the equipment that was once in the room gone, sealed inside the scroll.

Getting the clones memories, Naruto sees that the driver has taken Hizashi out of the building with his summons making there way towards the gate. Seeing the panic around Kumo, he makes a note to make sure Kyibi never has any explosives training what so ever.

'Planned worked great'

Making a run up the stairs, Naruto felt the whole building let out a trouble. Getting a clone's memory he saw a tall muscular man with slick white hair and a beard. Remembering seeing someone like that he snaps his fingers remembering a picture of the Yondaime Raikage.

'Great. That's all I need is a kage after me' shrugging his shoulders he isn't worried seeing that he is taken back what belongs to his clan. But during the process of retrieving what belongs to him. Naruto doesn't seem to be bothered that the kage of the village he broke into is after him what so ever. AS he pushes the door open on the roof he notices a few kumo nin staring at him.

"Is that the person who is attacking Kumo?"

"Must be. But isn't he young?"

Naruto listening to the kumo nin shakes his head. Snapping his fingers he throws Darui sword on to the ground. Watching there shock reactions, one kumo nin picked up the katana and looked at Naruto. Some are shocked to even see the sword. Knowing how strong Darui is but also being one of A's, right hand man for mission.

"What did you do to him?" snarled the kumo nin.

"Hmmm. Maybe what I'm going to do to you guys might refresh my memory" chuckled Naruto.

"Get him" shouted the kumo nin. With all three charging towards Naruto he rolls jumps onto the other side of the roof.

"Shokubutsuton Bara Kyoku Ben Jin" taking a seed out of his spiky hair it quickly grows into a rose whip. Throwing the whip like rose at the first kumo nin, it slashes his chest. Quickly getting up, Naruto spins and aims at the second nin at his feet. Tying him down he pulls the nin onto the ground, looking at the last nin he quickly spins the tied up nin and release him towards the second nin knocking them both out.

"Oh that's right. I knocked him out" chuckling he makes his way towards the roof. Right before he jumps the door on the roof suddenly flies off the hinges right off the roof.

"YOU"

When Naruto turned around he saw a man glowing blue?

'What the hell is-' before he can finish his train of thought or even blink. Naruto is punched right in the stomach making him cough blood 'Shit. He is fast, I didn't even see him move'. Still in the mid air, the Raikage slams both of his fist onto Naruto's back sending him right through the roof and every floor of the research building.

Hitting the ground floor hard, Naruto barely gets on his legs while wreckage continues to fall on him and the floor. Slowly looking up he whistles seeing he went through at least fifteen or eighteen floors. Hearing a loud crash he turns to the Raikage landing in front of him still glowing blue.

"I don't know how you did it. But you're first mistake was to set a foot here in Kumo" shouted A. Charging towards Naruto he slams his fist right into Naruto's stomach sending him through the walls then outside the building. Rolling onto the ground he skids on his knees while looking straight.

"Dear Kami" coughing more blood out. Naruto wipes his face seeing half of his anbu mask is destroyed "This guy is no push over. What the hell was I thinking for doing this" chuckling in pain. He notices some more kumo nin appearing around the area 'Great. This is all I need' coughing and feeling his throat dry. He hears heavy footsteps while a dust cloud slowly reveals A.

When A arrived outside he looked at the anbu and froze. He wasn't scared he is shocked to see how he looks like.

'He has three lines on each side of his face. Blue pupils with golden slit. Blonde hair with sliver streaks in it. Where did he come from?' thought A. Walking towards the young thief.

"You got some nerve. You break into my village and start to blow it up during the process" shouted A. Kicking Naruto in the stomach what ever air that was left is now gone. A waving his hand in front of his face removing the dust coming from him.

'Oh man. I hope this Anesthesia powder I created works. If it doesn't I might as well throw in the towel' coughed Naruto. Feeling someone wrap their hand around his neck, Naruto looks to A and smiles. "Yea." snorted Naruto "I got some nerve. But you guys are much worse. Stealing. You guys go around stealing from others. Saying to stay ahead of the other villages. You're village is the with the nerve" coughed Naruto.

A tightening his grip around Naruto choking him. Watching him struggle he started to see Naruto's face slowly turn blue. Tightening more, A feels his arms slowly started to numb. Soon he couldn't hold Naruto by the neck or off the ground. Dropping him onto the ground, A looked at his hands trying to make a fist and cant.

"What is going on" asked A. Soon the blue outline around A dissipated making him fall onto his knees.

"A"

"Lord Raikage"

Soon the kumo nin rush to their down kage.

'Here's my chance' reaching for the seed in his back pocket. Naruto adds what ever little chakra he has making the seed grow.

A feeling his chakra spike some how got up, charged at Naruto.

"You're not going to get away" shouted A, engulf himself in his blue outline again.

He punches Naruto in the stomach sending him upwards "NOW" screamed Naruto. With the last bit of his chakra going to the seed, leaf wings sprouted from his back. With the added force coming from A it helped Naruto propel himself off the ground and high in the air.

"Don't let him escape" said A. Dropping onto the ground with a heavy thump the Raikage of Kumo cant move a muscle. 'What is going on. When did he do this?'. Thinking back his eyes widen seeing he used the dust cloud to cover what ever he used on him. Soon the Research building started to explode. The kumo nin stopped in there tracks and quickly got there down Kage out of the area.

The last thing Naruto saw in Kumo was the giant crater that the explosive tags made but also the damage around of all Kumo that was done. The research building is destroyed while a few pieces remain in the crater. Biting his thumb he smears blood on his summoning Tattoo.

"Naruto" shouted Kyofu appearing and catching Naruto on his back. "Don worry I will take you some place safe"

"Thanks. Not bad for my first time on a village" chuckled Naruto in pain.

AND Cut

Now is Suiren alive or dead. "Well..."

When will Hinata come in. "Hopefully in one or two more chaps a time skip will be in play and the genin exams"

So the question is what I am going to do with Neji father...I got a idea lol.

the four guardian how will this help Naruto and why I change it. "It seems to me I wanted to do something different"

Brown Phantom anything u want to see later on?

Kage640 2/12/13 . chapter 4

I can see it now Fuujin no Ken and the Raijin no Ken used together creating Arashi no Ken it would be glorious...at least thats what I think your going for I can almost imagint it the Furious Maelstrom that destroys its enemys while leaving untameable gardens in its wake...anyway what ever you do with the bag of winds Im sure it will be awsome GL on your next work and PLZ Post WYC

Good idea I do have something in mind.


	6. Jiraiya And Tsunde pt1

I do not own Naruto

A little over one week later from Kumo escape

Somewhere in Hi No Kuni border with Yu No Kuni

Laying peacefully in bed, Naruto looks out to the window seeing it's already morning. Looking around the room, he moves his head towards the small living room connected to a kitchen.

'I wonder'.

Since the escape from Kumo almost a week ago, Kyofu dropped him off in Hi No Kuni near the border of Yu No Kuni. The small Village he is staying is located North of Port City, in Hi No Kuni. When he first arrived a week ago, he limped inside a tavern and placed a huge amount of money on the counter, asking for a room and food to be taken to his room.

Since then that day, all he has been doing is sleeping while Kyuubi slowly heals him. During the time of recovery, he would work on some new sleeping powder or Anesthesia powder. But also something to work on with his chakra.

When he isn't working or resting, he is writing to Kujaku, who is helping Hizashi in Takumi. Naruto learned that he was supposed to be handed over to Kumo dead. Danzo had to do something differently because of the two elders from the Hyuga clan were worried that Kumo wouldn't stop. They lied to everyone saying Hizashi was killed to protect the clan.

But in truth.

They removed his specimen like a puppy that tried to dry hump a couch and applied a different set of seal that prevented him from activating his byakugan and wiped most information on details of the doujutsu. Even though they tortured him, Kumo felt that he would remember under pressure but it didn't happen.

They turned his sacrifice into a curse to protect his brother but also family.

"Can I come in?" spoke a voice.

"Yes," answered Naruto.

Walking in is a Priestess in her young twenties. As she walks into the living room, she sets down a basket full of herbs and flowers that she picked.

When she heard about a boy walking into a tavern and placing money on the counter asking for food and money, she thought of a shinobi. But when she first laid eyes on Naruto. She thought it would be a genin who got separated from his team, not a child.

"What can I do for you, Kagome-sama" asked Naruto.

Irradiate that the Priestess has been coming everyday to see him when he first arrived. Naruto looks out the window and sees the dying town. Some type of bacteria has been eating and poisoning the corps of the farmers. When the animals ate the food, they themselves soon started to get sick. The priestess arrived almost two years ago trying to help everyone. But, sadly, it has gotten worse. With bandits stealing food and supplies needed for the town.

"I came over to drop some herbs over and to change your bandages," answers Kagome with a smile.

Naruto looks over to the door and sees a small group of children trying to peek inside. Frowning a bit, he remembers when he was their age, when he was young and innocent.

'What are the odds of other nine year kids got their asses handed to them by a Kage. Or got kidnapped and experimented on?' thought Naruto bitterly. "I already changed my bandages. I require rest. My kekkie genkai heals me faster than a normal person," stated Naruto.

"That's what you are calling it? A kekkie genkai not a curse, but I see your pain, Naruto," said Kagome sadly. Kagome watches Naruto take a deep breath and then she saw his eyes. Those lonely eyes. Those eyes of death always watching him, trying to get him.

"You don't know of my pain. No one here has felt my pain. I lost my parents when I was born. I was treated like the demon that attacked Konoha. For something that my father did to protect that Village. So don't tell me you know of my pain!" hissed Naruto. His eyes never left Kagome's and his voice was void of emotion. Letting out a small breath, she looks down while giving him a nod.

"Some pain will never go away. You have to fill it with love. But someday, everyone will understand each other's pain. We will look towards each other for love and support. Maybe you need to find that person. Everyone here lost a love one. Others won't give up so easily like you have. I will return back tomorrow to see you again." Kagome bowed.

"I am leaving in a few hours. I never gave up on love. I was never given that or allowed. Good luck to you," said Naruto. As Kagome leaves, she turns around and gives Naruto a silent nod. Naruto rolls his eyes and wonders what is next for him.

LATER

Standing on top of the roof of the tavern he looks over to the small Village, seeing the many children helping the adults with sons helping fathers, mothers and daughters together helping each other.

"Shokubutsu Floating Leaf" having enough he adds chakra to the leaf making winged leaves on his back. Feeling the slight breeze hit the wings he lets the wind pick him off and soon starts to float away from the town. Taking one more look down he sees something odd at the front of the Village.

'Is that...NO'

With Kagome

Standing in the front of the village the priestess took her stand against the bandits. Looking at them all she sees the twenty to thirty army bandits that have been terrorizing the village.

"I won't allow you to harm this village anymore," she states, standing her ground. She looks behind her to see most of the males taking civilian weapons ready to defend their home. The females all covering their children hoping nothing will happen.

The bandits soon started to laugh.

"Come on. This village is done. Just hand over whatever good food, money and other valuables" said the leader.

"This village has nothing left but each other. Leave, " beg Kagome. Some of the bandits snorted and charge towards the priestess but passing her. "Leave them alone"

The civilian males try to defend themselves but bandits out number them two maybe three to one. Kicking and laughing at man who are on their backs and knees trying to protect there and family. Afraid what is going to happen next they see the fear in their family's eyes.

"Tou-chan"

"Tou-chan"

One small boy watches his father being thrown onto the ground by a bandit. Breaking from his mother's grip he rushes to his father side.

"Tou-chan," he calls, dropping near his father trying to help him up. The father quickly hugs his son and closes his eyes afraid of what is going to happen next.

"Look here we got some kid" said a bandit. "I guess he wants to go with his father"

The leader looking at him gives his man a nod.

"No please" cried the father, covering his son body hoping nothing bad will happen to him.

Kagome quickly covers her eyes for what is going to happen.

As the bandit places his hand on his katana handle everyone heard a whistle sound and when they looked over the location.

Naruto landed shocking everyone from the village but the bandits froze in fear to see him.

"Shokubutsu Honō saboten" (Flame cactus) raising his left hand a round cactus with white spots and sharp teeth shot a fire steam going right through his body killing the bandit. Moving his hand over to the next five near the males killing off the bandits one by one. Naruto moves towards the females and children but stops seeing the bandits have their katanas ready to kill him. AS he takes a deep breath he lowers his hand seeing the bandits using them as shields.

Watching the bandits threatening to kill them he channels his earth affinity into the plant. AS the plant grows up to his arm and on his shoulders another plant head bulb with razor sharp teeth appeared on his shoulder. As the flower opens its mouth it shot out sharp rocks piercing through their bandits skulls killing them.

"Kill him. I want his head" shouted the leader.

"Shokubutsuton Bara Kyoku Ben Jin," he chants, taking out a seed from his hair. He started to swing his rose whip cutting down a few bandits. Charging in, he raises his left hand and kills another bandit with the cactus fire. The plant on his shoulder shot out from behind killing a bandit. Using his right hand he swings the rose whip cutting the katana blades making the bandits stop.

"What are you. Who are you" said the bandit in fear.

"Akuma no shokubutsu" hissed Naruto.

One bandit dropped on the ground.

"The Yoko Shinobi. The Hana No Kitsune. He's HERE RUN" screamed a bandit.

Before he got far, Naruto swing the rose whip cutting him in half.

The bandit leader seeing one fourth of his army already dead.

"Kill him" shouted the leader again. Looking at his man they all stood in fear seeing not one is moving a muscle. "He's just a child" screaming at them he pushes his man out of the way.

(Rose wall)

"Shokubutsuton Bara no kabe" whipping the rose whip on the ground. Naruto claps his hands and makes an earth hand seal. Channeling his chakra into the rose whip it soon started to take root in the ground. As it did it soon started to rip the ground apart while a wall of roses started to shred the bandits all around.

"MORE" shouted Naruto slamming his hands on the ground. The rose wall soon started to grow all outside the village. Soon the dead trees, corps, grass are over run by the rose wall. The bandits try to run but the long stems got them while their body was soon cut to shreds. The blood of the bandits soaked the area while the rose wall continues to grow even more outside of the village going at least a quarter mile.

The remaining bandits look to themselves seeing only a handful remain. The twenty to thirty strong are now all gone. The Rose wall going as five feet high and six feet long stands in rows all around the village. Looking at themselves they turn to Naruto casually walking towards them.

"Please mercy" cried the bandit. Noticing Naruto ignore his pleads he notices him looking at the plants all around them.

"What irony. Such beauty sprung up from such an ugly soil" Naruto grabbed onto the rose stem adding his chakra. Looking at one bandit "You. Unless you want to be plant food, don't move". The last bandit didn't listen. He couldn't stop shaking while the rose wall soon starts to wrap around the man's body "It looks like it's zeroed in on you. I guess all of your trembling must have caught its attention," Naruto chuckled evilly.

Everyone inside the village heard screaming.

Kagome stared at the rows of rose wall going further and further. Hearing something rustle she sees Naruto walking out of one of the rows unharm.

"Stay safe" taking off in the air he looks down and sees the small boy looking at him with a smile. 'Hope is something that cant be given up so easily. Sooner or later that hope will push you' hearing a voice that sounded like his. He looks over to the town once more but smiles to see the beautiful red rose's going all round the village.

Kagome watching Naruto take flight smiles turning around seeing many people smiling and thanking Naruto for what he did.

"Kagome-sama" shouted a few villagers.

Konoha Same Day

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Kami of Shinobi the Sandaime Hokage is doing paper work.

"Sensei" slamming the door open, Jiraiya walked in angry from what his spies gathered at Kumo. "WHAT HAPPEN" screaming at his sensei he walks towards the desk and slams a report he got from one of his spies.

"Jiraiya?" shocked to see his former student in his office but in Konoha no less. "Its been-"

"Read the report" slamming his fist on the desk.

Hiruzen is taken back to see Jiraiya this angry. AS Hiruzen reads the report his eyes widen in shock to read the description of a child that almost match Naruto.

"My spy sent me this report because The Raikage, A thinks he came from Konoha. When I read the report and saw the description. I didn't want to believe it but when my spy here told me Naruto has been missing just over a YEAR" slamming both his on the table. Jiraiya sent a glare to his former sensei who looks away knowing he made a mistake. "How did it happen?"

"I don't know" said Hiruzen looking down ashamed. "Iruka came to me after six months of the academy ending for the year. I noticed Naruto's name wasn't there and asked him. He said Naruto hasn't been in class in months. So the head master removed his name" covering his face with his hands. He hopes that Naruto is safe and that nothing bad has happen to him.

"SIX MONTHS" shouted Jiraiya in disbelief. "You didn't notice anything strange. No pranks. You didn't go to see him?" shocked that this went on for six months with no one noticing it. Hiruzen nodded and pulled out reports that made Jiraiya temper shoot up.

"It seems the civilian council has manipulatedd some of the anbu reports and jonin reports. So when Naruto didn't appear after a month. They just removed it while some council members complain about Naruto. I thought it was still the small pranks he did but I was wrong. What happen to him. Why was he at Kumo?" asked Hiruzen.

Jiraiya let out a dry chuckle wondering where should he start.

"Rumors state that some fox anbu sneaked into Kumo. His target the Kumo research facility which is now gone. Completely destroyed along with some parts of Kumo as well. A the Raikage was hit with some Anesthesia powder during their fight. His whole body completely paralyze until a few days ago. One medic nin was able to remove most of the toxins. But it seems that some damage was left. He cant feel most of his muscles just yet. But from what my spy gather, he told me in time he will" summarized Jiraiya.

Hiruzen slowly nodded listen to Jiraiya story but he cant help feel this is all his fault. He knew something was wrong but yet the reports seemed fine and that their wasn't any incidents in the academy. He simply thought he started to take his academy more serious. But to hear the description of the anbu that attacked Kumo.

"Blonde hair with sliver streaks. Whisker like features on his face. Eye color blue but with gold slit. Fox mask can it be" read Hiruzen. "Do you think something happen with the seal. You think Kyuubi is controlling him?" question Hiruzen. Hoping something else he knows he wants to put something away that has been bothering him since Naruto was found missing.

"I don't know" answered Jiraiya. "But I will keep you inform if anything else appears" Hiruzen nodded but took out some reports and passed it onto his former student. "What's this?" question Jiraiya.

"Read the report" answered Hiruzen.

Jiraiya reads the report seeing someone has been breaking into shops all over Hi No Kuni. Turning to the next page he sees someone was crazy enough to break into the Kazekage tower in Suna. Already knowing this information about shops being broken into but also a incident in Takumi Village over a few months ago.

"This is Kakashi report?" reading the report his eyes widen seeing he fought against a anbu imposter with a fox mask.

"Yes. Kakashi was badly poison at Takumi but we manage to remove the poison. Our medics were shocked to see a poison on that caliber" answered Hiruzen.

"You think there is a connection. This anbu stealing..." once Jiraiya read the contexts that was stolen. Hiruzen nods and wonders what is going on. "Did you tell him anything about his clan?" asked Jiraiya.

"Not one word. In fact the academy doesn't mention it" said Hiruzen. Jiraiya placed the reports on the table and walked towards the door. "I am trying to protect him. Uzu no Kuni had many enemies and so did Minato. Kushina had trouble with Kumo" stated Hiruzen. Watching Jiraiya stop at the door, he looks at his former senesi and throws a scroll at him. When Hiruzen opened it his eyes widen seeing a complete list that has been stolen for the past six months a list of items. "Dear Kami".

"I am going to search for Tsunade. She might have some contact with him" replied Jiraiya.

"Good luck" watching his former student leave. Hiruzen looks down onto the list to see Uzumaki scrolls being stolen but also two scrolls that belonged to the Senju during Era of the Warring States. Wondering if Jiraiya already knew about this he cant help but feel this is all his fault.

One Week LATER HI No Kuni

Naruto walking around in one of the biggest cities in the fire country. Seeing all the casinos and people he henge himself into a older adult so no one will expect him. With the stunt he pulled at the small Village. Port City heard what happen while the Villagers used the money that Naruto left them to buy supplies.

'All I have is five ryos to my name...well no pun intended. Maybe I shouldn't have left them over the two hundred thousand ryos' thinking to himself. He accidentally bumps into a man. "My apology" bowing to the man. He went on with his while the man shrugged his shoulders.

"That was too easy" looking through the man's wallet he sees he has over one thousand ryos. Throwing the wallet in the to the garbage can he stops in front of a casino? "Might as well try my luck?"

Inside the Casino

Walking inside he sees many people all around the place. Walking past a few slots he sees many people throwing their money inside the machine. Seeing some lights lit up indicting that person won money. Other people leave seeing they lost everything in one day. Stopping in front of one machine he sat down and raise a eye.

"Don't bother. I been here all week and this machine hasn't not pay out not once. I have seen people on this machine all week not one person got a ryo back at all" said the old woman.

"Thanks for the tip" placing one coin in. He pulls the lever down while the old man shrugged her shoulders thinking he didn't heed her warning. Naruto watching the machine spins notices it stop on a gold bar. Then another. As the last line spins it stops on a gold bar while lights soon started to flash from the machine.

"I don't believe it" said the old man.

Soo many spectators came to Naruto's location. Shocked that someone won a jackpot on the machine.

"Sir. I want to congratulate you on your winnings. Would you like to enter on a high stake game of cards" said a employe.

"Why not" shrugged Naruto.

Many people soon started to whisper while Naruto listens to them talking. 'He is going to lose it all'. 'To buy in those games is a million ryos'. 'Well he just won seven'.

Once arriving at the table he notices two man with expense jewelry. Turning to his right his eyes laid on the stone rock right between a woman's large cleavage.

"My eyes are up here" shouted the woman.

"Don't care about the cleavage. Care about that rock between it" stated Naruto. Looking at the blonde woman with amber eyes with a teenager carrying a pig. He has seen this woman before but cant remember it.

"Excuse me let us begin" said the dealer. "To buy in is one-"

"Raise the stakes" interrupted Naruto. Everyone turned to him. "Two million a hand"

The dealer looked to the two man with a shrug of their shoulders.

"This guy thinks like I do. I'm in" stated the woman.

"But Tsunade that's much more we agreed"

"Relax Shizune"

Naruto watching them both cant help but feel he is missing something. But its the stone he is looking at the most. It's almost identical to the one that Mori gave him.

"Very well. Two million a hand" said the dealer. With the money placed on the table the dealer places the cards on the table for each player. Naruto picking his hand up and takes out two cards but facing upwards.

"Two".

The players look at him seeing he throw away two high cards.

'This guys is a novice'

'Fool'

'What is he doing?' thought Tsunade.

"Very well any bets?" asked the dealer.

"I raise" Naruto throwing in a million ryos making everyone look at him.

"Fold" said a man.

"I'm in" said the other.

"Me two" said Tsunade.

"Players show them" said the dealer.

"Three of a kind" smiled the man.

"Two pair" said Tsunade grunting in annoyance.

"Two pair" said Naruto.

The dealer taking the winnings and placed them to the man's cash pot.

Tsunade cant help but wonder why he raised an million with only a small number pair. Wondering why he got rid of the higher card she thinks of him being new to the game.

With the dealer passing the new cards in. Naruto takes his hand and throws another million down just to raise.

"Why not. He still hasn't learn his lesson." said the man who won before.

"Me two" said another man.

"I fold" said Tsunade. Something in her told her to fold.

"Oh really than another million" said the man.

The dealer looks very nervous wondering what is going on. With all this money on the table he never met a man like the blonde who is too clam. No one can read his face no one.

"One card" said Naruto.

"Three" said the man.

"Two" said another man.

With them all getting the cards the dealer cant help but shake something odd.

"Lets get to the point" smiled Naruto.

Both man nodded and dropped their hands on the table.

"Straight from gentleman one and flush form gentleman two" said the dealer. Looking at Naruto's hand "Four of a kind. All two's" letting out a chuckle. The man look over to his hand and groan seeing they lost to such a low number.

"HA" laughed Tsunade.

ONE HOUR LATER

The two man are wearing nothing but their underwear. The jewelry gone. While Tsunade pot of money shrink ed ninety percent in size. Naruto is leaning on his chair waiting for Tsunade to make her move.

"Two" answered Tsunade

"None" spoke Naruto.

The dealer turns to Naruto opening his mouth while something inside of him tells him. Just to pass the money onto Naruto side.

"Your hands"

"Four of a kind" smirked Tsunade.

"Straight flush" answered Naruto.

Everyone cheered while Tsunade looks down seeing all of her money is gone. Shizune dropped her head wondering how did it happen. At least she knew better to have some to buy a room for a week and food.

"How about that rock. One bet" said Naruto.

Tsunade sent him a dark glare while Naruto didn't seem to be faze. But the truth inside he literally shivers but if he was younger he would have soiled himself just to feel the killing intent.

"This necklace belonged to the First Hokage. My grandfather" answered Tsunade.

"Senju" answered Naruto. "Then how about we place our crystal stones as bets" when Naruto took off his stone off his neck. Tsunade eyes widened to see a blue stone almost identical as hers. "Mori Senju. Heard the name".

In one blink, Tsunade punched Naruto in the face sending him onto the ground. Rubbing his jaw he quickly got up and made a kage bunshin shocking Tsunade and others.

"Two can play that game" glared Naruto. The clone charging towards Tsunade while he sealed his winnings into a storage seal.

"You bastard. Where did you get that stone" shouted Tsunade. Back handing the clone she charges towards, Naruto. Looking at her he quickly ducks under her punch and rolls.

"I thought I had a temper but you take the cake. But also thanks for the stone" smiled Naruto.

"WHAT" Tsunade looking down between her cleavage seeing her crystal stone gone. 'I didn't feel his hand on my chest...PERVERT' Looking at the blonde hair man she sent him a death look that made Naruto freeze. Before Naruto can even dodge, Tsunade slammed her fist right into his chest sending him through a wall and machines.

"Ugh" coughing blood out he slowly got up and chuckled "I really need to learn my lesson. Sooner or later I am going to get killed" coughing more blood, he sees Tsunade standing in front of him. 'Poof'. With his henge gone, Tsunade stars at a nine year old in front of her. "Time to sleep" reaching for a pouch he blows out a powder almost covering the whole area he is in.

"Where do you think you are-" before Tsunade can finish everyone around the room fall asleep.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" making a few clones they all scatter towards the exits. Taking a deep Naruto henge into a different person and laid down on the ground to rest a bit. With everyone waking up at the same time its a perfect exit while everyone thinks he escaped but remained inside.

With Naruto Later

Limping around the city he limped his way towards the edge of the city where most high class people avoid. Noticing all the brothel house girls working out on the streets.

"I'm telling you Suiren isn't going to allow that guy to do that".

Naruto stops and turns to two girls wearing a complete corset set with garters.

'Suiren is alive! She made it out alive?' thinking to himself he soon start to follow the girls. 'How did she end up out here?' thinking more. They are miles and days away from the location of the lab that they were held captive?

Brothel house.

Looking at the big brothel house he notices allot of sleazy guys near the entrance while some girls look worried. As he walks towards the door he notices some girls wearing make up probably covering the bruise.

"Sorry no kids allowed" grunted a guy.

"Move" Naruto sent him a dark look making the guy flinch. Taking one step the man in front of the door didn't move while Naruto heard screaming. He recognize the voice as he takes a deep breath he found Suiren scent in the are but also much more than he wanted to.

INISDE

"I DONT CARE" shouted Suiren. Standing her ground against the three most powerful man who has the most influence in the brothel business. "We have a right to be here. You guys come here and treat the girls like shit. Just leave". Defending the girls in the brothel house she has been trying her best to keep the place safe since the head maiden was killed a week ago.

"We will see about that" said one of the three. Turning to the squads that each man brought they all soon started to move forward making Suiren nervous.

"AHHHH" soon the doors blow open while the guard at the door was thrown right to the wall.

Everyone turned to the door froze to see golden slits glow in the dark.

"Take the girl's advice and leave" walking into the light, Suiren heart skipped a beat to see but also hear Naruto's voice. "What ever happens here. I wont be responsible for killing you guys". Walking in the brothel house he stands in front of Suiren while the group of men took a few step backs placing distance between them and Naruto.

Grabbing his Fuijin no Ken everyone laugh sees he is holding a katana handle. One of the squads charge's towards Naruto and when he did. Naruto cut them all in half shocking everyone. The leader looked to his five man he brought with him all dead and cut in half. Looking at the blood soaking onto the ground and organs all around Naruto. He calmly took a deep breath and turned to the other two brothel owners.

"You been warned. Suiren get everyone to safety now" ordered Naruto.

IT took Suiren a moment to register what happen. Quickly looking at the girls around her she nods making all the girls run out side. Suiren standing near Naruto from behind watches him stand his ground at the last two remaining two squad.

"Kid you don't know what you did or -"

"Shut it" shouted Naruto. "You all think you're tough guys. Pushing and hitting girls around thinking you are all that. Well I got some bad news for you. You made a mistake in coming here especially when Suiren is involve. So here's the deal. You leave and never bother her or the girls and the brothel house ever again".

The three soon started to chuckle. As one of the points behind Naruto he notices at least twenty more armed man walking inside the brothel house. AS they soon started to surround Naruto.

Some of the working girls got nervous and scared for Naruto's well being.

"Suiren you cant let that boy get hurt"

"There's too many of them"

"They are going to kill them"

"No" replies Suiren shaking her head. She looks at Naruto with a smile while most of the girls wonders what she is thinking. "You don't know who Naruto is and what he can do. You haven't heard the stories or names around the elemental nations like I have. We have here the Yoko Shinobi. Kitsune No Ha. Bandit Shinobi". Most of the armed man looked to Naruto who let out nervous smiles. But its Naruto's eyes that made the armed man nervous. "But the one I heard coming from Kumo recently. Hanahata no Shinigami (grim reaper of the flower field)".

In a blink of an eye Naruto charged towards the middle. Adding more chakra into his Fuijin no ken the blade grow out at least seven feet long. Swinging the wind blade he cuts down ten armed man in one swing.

"GET HIM" shouted one of the leaders.

Naruto turning to one of the leaders throws his Fuijin no ken at his chest killing him.

"Shokubutsuton blood drinking weed" pulling out a small weed from his pocket he adds his chakra and finishes with a one hand seal. Throwing it towards the large group of man charging at him. The small weed soon started to grow and wrap its veins around some of them.

Some of them try to cut the veins that are wrapping around them.

"AHH" soon the screaming started while the remaining two leaders watches the group of man soon started to withered up and die. Not paying attention to Naruto he drove his Fuijin no Ken through another brothel house owner through his back.

"Then their is one" answered Naruto. Looking at the remaining armed man they are all scary to even move. Scared to see what could happen to them. Scared to die as a bag of bones. "One last chance. Leave" hissed Naruto. The brothel house temperature dropped thirty degrees many of the girls started to huddle with each other trying to keep warm. All the windows open like a gust of wind shot out through the house. It felt as the Shinigami himself was there to take their souls.

"Yes" stutter the last man. The arm man all looking at each other soon started to back slowly to the doors leaving in groups while pushing others trying to get out.

Naruto smiling raises Fuijun no Ken and with one swing a gust of wind blows the arm man out of the door onto their faces. The last owner of the brothel house looks over his shoulder and when he did he shivered to see the red eyes with black slits.

'He is no ordinary boy' thought the owner.

When it was over many of the girls watches Suiren run towards Naruto and give him a hug.

"Ow ow. Crack ribs, crack ribs" groan Naruto.

"I knew you were alive and out there" smiled Suiren.

NEXT DAY

With the winnings he got from the stunt he pulled at the casino. Naruto gave Suiren a million ryos to help out the place but she decided to change the name of the brothel house to 'Kitsune sōkutsu' (Fox den.)

"So that's my story" replied Naruto changing his bandages, Suiren sat there shocked on what Naruto has been doing for almost the past year. she is shocked on the adventures he had already.

"I thought you went back to Konoha" asked Suiren.

"Not yet. I got some searching to do" answered Naruto.

"I got something for you" walking to a desk she takes out a file. When Naruto read it he watches Suiren nod "Yes. We had him buried here. When we escape he was sick and barely alive. He left me this scroll to give it to you Naruto. It seems some of the prisoners made out with some scrolls. IT seems the snake bastard had something of yours"

Naruto nodded and looked at the scroll but seeing its a storage scroll he unsealed it. Out of it came out a large book with a symbol he has seen before.

'Senju'

"Naruto I heard some rumors about the Fire daimyo giving his wife something that belonged to a lost clan" said Suiren.

When Naruto heard this "Tell me EVERYTHING"

and CUT.

One more chapter and things are going to Konoha.

Tsunade time isn't over just yet.

I decided to break this chapter in two. Seeing that last chapter many people think I put too much. Next Chapter Jiraiya and Tsunade.


	7. Jiraiya and Tsunade and Naruto pt2

I do not own Naruto. 'Shokubutsuton

Ok so their aren't many stories where Naruto has the ability to use genjutsu. WELLLL that's going to change now.

With Tsunade two weeks later.

Angry. That is what Tsunade is right now. Some thief made off 'making out' is no different from 'kissing' with her grandfather's necklace, while he some how has Mori Senju's necklace as well. A man that also taught her everything about the Senju clan. A man that was there when her grandfather died. A man who was great and showed the true nature of the will of fire in the Senju.

So Did he kill Mori and take his necklace as a trophy?

"Lets go Shizune. Once we get there I want to ask around." stated Tsunade.

For the whole two weeks she's been going into bars, brothel houses and casinos trying to get some type of clue to who the thief is. So far she deduced it's the Yoko Shinobi. Kitsune No Ha. Bandit Shinobi.

"The Hanahata no Shinigami." muttered Tsunade. Hearing the rumors to what happen in Kumo. Every single nations wants to know is why he is so possession in looking for clan's scrolls. Did a young shinobi who impersonated an anbu manage to take down the Raikage while escaping, but also destroying an important a building.

But the biggest question remains: which village does he belong to? To hear about a kekkei genkai in plants. Soon the villages will send out teams to find who he is but also to recruit him.

"I think I found his picture." said Shizune. flipping through the bingo book she looks at the picture of the fox anbu. Tsunade waits for her to read the information. "Ok Tsunade. Age: eight to nine years old (assumed). Abilities: able to manipulate plants. Weapons: Rumors to use Fuijin No Ken. Hides his face behind a fox mask. Suna bounty One hundred thousand. The smaller nations around ten thousands. But Kumo placed a bounty of-".

Shizune eyes widen. To see so many zeros for someone so young.

Tsunade grabs the book raise an eye and soon start to laugh. But than the laugh turned to full blown evil maniacal laughter making the apprentice and pet pig very scared.

"When I get my hands on him. I am going to cash him in." smiled Tsunade, cracking her knuckles she walks into a brothel house. Walking in, she asks a few questions. With no positive results. "Damn!" cursing her luck.

To add insult to injury, Shizune follows soon after with someone that Tsunade hasn't seen in a very long time.

"Jiraiya." said Tsunade plainly.

"Tsunade." smirked Jiraiya. Looking down to her cleavage she quickly covers her chest with her arms, "Something wrong?" Tsunade slapping him to the ground while Shizune giggles – seeing she told Jiraiya what happened. "I think I might be able to help you." groaned Jiraiya.

Tsunade raises an eye and turns to Shizune who looks nervously.

"Fine. Tell me what you know about the little pervert" snapped Tsunade. Jiraiya raises an eye wondering what is wrong. Seeing that Tsunade is covering her chest with her arms he looks to Shizune who blushes a bit.

"What happened?" asked Jiraiya. Before Tsunade protest "I know who it is and will help you. You just have to tell me what you know first." said Jiraiya seriously. Wondering what information she had gathered on her own. He hopes she didn't kill any of his spies by accident.

Tsunade gritted her teeth and took a deep breath.

"He took my grandfather's necklace off my neck." huffed Tsunade. 'Didn't Shizune already tell him that?' still covering her chest knowing how the pervert thinks. "I never felt his hands over my neck or chest." muttered Tsunade. Folding her arms and covering her chest she feels violated that some child managed to do that.

Jiraiya hearing this looks between her cleavage and blinks. Looking up to Tsunade he blinks and burst out laughing that Naruto somehow manage to get a touch of Tsunade breast. Something that he has dream for many decades to get a good feel on them.

"Ohh that little gaki did something I always dreamed of!" chuckled Jiraiya, wiping the tear from his eye. Right after he finished that line Tsunade grabbed him by the collar lifted him off the ground making the gama sennin almost wet himself. "Ok. I will tell you everything. In private." said Jiraiya in a nervous chuckle.

* * *

Bar

Tsunade downing the alcohol turns to Jiraiya waiting for him to talk. Wondering how he knows the kid but also where he came from.

"I think it's Naruto." said Jiraiya. Tsunade stops and looks at Jiraiya with a raise eye. Wondering who the kid is and why does he seem to care much him about him. "He went missing almost two years ago. Don't know what happened but sensei found him missing six months after the academy ended." Passing some files Tsunade lazily opens them and reads what has been stolen for almost all this time.

"You got to be kidding me. A Senju scroll stolen from the land of Birds. Why did they have my clan's scrolls?" asked Tsunade. Wondering what on earth is going on she flips through the pages and notices that Suna also had scrolls stolen that belonged to the Uzumaki clan.

"I don't know what is going on. But I can tell you that he is targeting what appears to be items belonging to the Uzumaki clan, and now the Senju as well. I think he found out the truth from someone. But…" giving Tsunade another folder. She opens and reads the description making her heart skip a beat. Thinking about how he looks like she looks at the picture when it was taken at the academy.

"It looks like him but he's different." stopping, Jiraiya raise an eye. Wondering how much has he changed or what changed him "He has a golden slit pupil while his blue iris remains the same. But he has sliver streaks in his blond hair. His whiskers marks are little thicker and sharper." described Tsunade. Staring at the picture she turns to Jiraiya who is thinking.

"I wonder what happened?" sighed Jiraiya.

"How do we catch him?" demanded Tsunade. Changing the subject and trying to get her former teammate in the right direction.

"The fire daimyo is celebrating his niece's birthday – Naho. She is turning three years old. From what I heard he is going to give her a gift. But I spread rumors all around Hi No Kuni that he is going to give her something that belongs to a long lost clan." answered Jiraiya.

Tsunade blinks and stares at Jiraiya wondering what he is thinking.

"You think he would break into the Fire Daimyo home to steal something that belongs to his clan." retorted Tsunade, thinking that Naruto would be smarter than that. Jiraiya passes her a scroll and once she opens it she read down the lines that someone broke into the Kaze Daimyo home stole a few scrolls and damaged an important relic bag. "Never mind." muttered Tsunade.

"We are going to spring a trap." answered Jiraiya.

Tsunade hearing this didn't like where this is going. Turning to Shizune she has a gleam in her eyes seeing that they might head to Konoha for a bit. Seeing that the teenager has been away from Konoha for a very long time. Tsunade sits there thinking how this plan will work.

"What do we need to do?" asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya smirks. Things are going to be interesting.

* * *

~One week later Hi No Kuni capital~

When both former teammates arrived at the capital. Everyone is getting ready to celebrate Naho's birthday. Tsunade rolls her eyes seeing that the Fire daimyo is spending allot on his niece's birthday. With everyone running around trying to prepare everything, Tsunade looks over to Jiraiya wondering what is next.

"Well now we talk to the guardian twelve. I got someone to help us." smiled Jiraiya.

"Who? The birthday is tonight and how will this person help us this short of time?" gritted Tsunade. Thinking they wasted too much time running to the capital. She listened to Jiraiya how much of a bad life that Naruto had in Konoha. Thinking he made the right choice to leave Konoha. Now she is helping Jiraiya to find out what happen to him.

* * *

~Hotel, with Naruto~

When he arrived at the capital of Hi No Kuni a few days ago, the first thing he did was search the area. Planning where to break in – he'd already found a few places. Planning what to use. But also to have multiple escape areas, just in case. Seeing that the capital of Hi No Kuni has not just a few shinobi, but from what he saw a few Inzukas that have ninken as well.

Something that Orchimaru and the scientist tried to show him with kitsunes. A few Aburames that he learn from a scroll that Suna had about them. The last were Hyuga's. Even though Hizashi's memory was wiped out, he still had some knowledge on what the byakugan does and also Kumo having already some information on it.

Sitting at the desk he gets some powder ready for tonight. Looking over to the clock seeing its half past six. He sees both Kinto and Kyibi coming through the window.

"So how did everything go?" asked Naruto.

Both kits nod.

"We placed the seeds where you marked the ground." smiled Kyibi. Kinto nods thinking it's clever to use some plant scents that kitsunes can smell much better than other inu's. "We also saw allot of young kits playing around. Some of them even started to play with us." perked Kyibi.

"That's good. Maybe after this is done. We can go to a small village and relax" answered Naruto.

Kyibi smiles and jumps onto Naruto's shoulders seeing so many different piles of powder.

"Get ready tonight we make our move." answered Naruto. Getting up he walks towards the bed and unseals his new outfit from the scroll that Kujaku put together for him. Taking the black pants and anbu boots. He picks up the new mesh armor and raises an eye. 'This must be the new mesh armor with the seals placed on them.' Grabbing the orange short sleeve shirt with the red spiral in the middle. Naruto picks up the back hood jacket with a kitsune in the back sleeping on flowers.

"Wow look at the kitsune. It must be relaxing in that field." smirked Kinto.

Naruto groan wondering why she couldn't put something more fierce or scary looking. Who is he going to intimidate with a kitsune sleeping on the ground with flowers all around him?

* * *

~LATER~

After getting dressed in his new outfit he unseals a new kitsune mask that Hoki made for him. Walking towards the window he sees the fireworks soon starts making him smile. As he takes a step out the window 'Shokubutsuton Floating Leaf'. The giant leaf wings soon started to grow making him take flight in the dead of night.

Looking down onto everyone Naruto sucks his teeth seeing the children all playing games and enjoying themselves.

**"See something you wish you had?"** chuckled Kyuubi. Every time Naruto goes out on a mission to retrieve what belongs to his clan. Kyuubi always speaks his thought to the blonde.

"Just wishing my childhood on them." answered Naruto. Looking straight ahead seeing the home of the fire daimyo. "No point worrying about something that won't change." explained Naruto. Kyuubi chuckles hearing Naruto's answer. But once it's all over what will he do next but also where to go?

Floating slowly towards the house. He slowly descends onto the home of the fire daimyo. As he looks around he quickly takes out a large scroll filled with pollen. Unsealing the scroll he throws it high in the air while the pollen slowly falls down onto him but also around a one hundred yard radius. Soon he starts to feel the signatures around the area.

'Hmm there's a few high level signatures. But the most what I can tell is jonin level.' thought Naruto. Looking down off the roof he sees many people outside celebrating "Kafun Bunshin no Jutsu." making a few pollen clones. He gives them a few pouches filled with various powders. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." with shadow clones appearing. Each pollen and shadow clone pairs up and goes in various directions.

Walking on the wall he casually looks around seeing an opening at the window. Slowly sticking his head inside he sees a room that looks to belong to a woman due to the various clothes and shoes. Jumping inside he got one of the kage bunshin memories. Wondering why the kage bunshin dispelled himself, he remembers seeing the shinobi from Konoha.

But one shinobi stuck out the most.

"Mizuki." hissed Naruto. Taking a deep breath trying to control his anger he walks towards the door and slowly opens it. Wondering why the chunin instructor is here of all times. He finds it funny he is one of the few people responsible for what happened to Naruto. Running through the shadows he finds it odd that there is no one patrolling the home.

Hearing some voices he quickly stops at the corner and sticks his head out slowly to see who it is. Seeing a man wearing a jonin outfit with a beard while smoking. He notices another man with white spiky hair. But the blonde woman he recognize all too well.

"Great just my luck." holding his chest he takes a gulp and remembers the killing intent she poured on him. "My ribs are going to be broken again." whined Naruto. Watching them walk into a room he looks around and waits to make a move.

#-#

* * *

~Jiraiya and Tsunade are talking to Asuma.~

"Kidding me right. Naruto has been missing for almost two years now. That's kind of dangerous. What has the Hokage been doing?" asked Asuma with really no interest in his voice what so ever.

"He has his hands full." answered Jiraiya.

"Sure he does." Tsunade said scarticsicly.

Asuma looks back and forth from both sennin not wanting to get in the middle of there fight. But yet he remembers that the Hokage cared for Naruto and watched him when he was at Konoha.

"Look if he is here," getting their attention he throws the cigarette out the opening window. "We would have sensed him. I mean come on he's what nine years old now?" Thinking what skills of an academy student has right now. Someone like him should be found quickly and easily.

Jiraiya slowly moves his sights to Tsunade who took out the bingo book and flipped through the pages. Finding the page she wanted, she passes the bingo book to Asuma. So when he took the bingo book he reads the information looks up to both sennin blinking thinking this is a joke.

"Kidding me right. This anbu is Naruto?" question Asuma. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade both share glances making Asuma raise an eye wondering what else are they hiding. 'Man what are they teaching these kids in the academy now?' thought Asuma.

* * *

~Back to Naruto~

Listening to the conversation he finds it ironic that two sennins are now looking for him. Two sannin shouldn't take two years to find him, right? That means that they didn't start after he went missing. Leaving after Asuma finished reading his profile in the bingo book which he has to make a memo to look into it. He is running through the house trying to find the room with the presents.

'Come on where is it? I hate it when I don't plan ahead or get more information. But from what Suiren told me makes me wonder what she has.' thought Naruto. Jumping from the second floor he lands on the first avoiding the stair case. Hearing someone coming he quickly makes a dash towards a room and closes the door.

When Naruto turned around and took a few steps he blinks to see a girl about three maybe four years old.

"Naho. Its time for-" seeing a anbu in the room she turns to Naho who is happy to have cake. "Oh I didn't know my husband got any anbu today." Naruto hearing this raise an eye wonders who her husband is.

"Yay cake. I want cake Shijimi-o-ba-chan." smiled Naho.

Naruto flinched to hear the name. Looking at the big woman he moves his sights to the little girl who is happy about the cake. But the woman is what making Naruto very nervous. Seeing that she is the Fire daimyo wife if anything happens to her when he is here would be bad. Especially since he has Kyuubi added into the formula – plus him going around stealing.

Execution would be the last of a very long list of punishment that he would get.

"Great what else can go wrong?" whined Naruto.

As if kami was listening to Naruto a large and loud explosion shook the house.

"EHH!" screamed Naho running to her aunt. Shijimi holds herself dropping the plate of cake on the floor while Naho grabs onto her leg scared.

"That was too big to be fireworks." muttered Naruto. Slowly opening the door he notices a few people wearing masks outside searching the floor. Wondering who they are and who sent them "Missing nin?. They are to well organize to be bandits or lower rank shinobi. Damn it why do I get the shitty-"

Hearing a gasp. Naho covers her mouth while Shijimi sent a glare at Naruto.

"Right. There's a child in front of me. Maybe they are here for the long lost treasure from the lost clan?" spoke Naruto. Hoping he can escape with the treasure without the fighting. He turns to Shijimi who has a confused look on her face, wondering what the anbu is talking about, but Naho smiles.

"My long lost treasure!" running to the table she grabs onto something and when Naruto saw the long lost treasure… "He's mister Kitsune". Holding onto a fox toy close to her chest. Naruto stood there shocked but also making gaping noises with his mouth.

**"AHAHAHAH!"** roared Kyuubi with laughter. Finding it hilarious that the fire daimyo niece has a fox toy of a chibi Kyuubi that she call it her lost treasure. Kyuubi cant help but find it ironic that Naruto gets himself into these position.

"You are kidding me right?" spoke Naruto. Watching Naho shake she gives Naruto a sad look not wanting to lose her toy making him groan. As things took a turn for the worse Naruto quickly picked her up and jumped near Shijimi. "Doton Earth wall." slamming his hands on the ground. The earth wall rises up while the door was blasted into pieces.

"Find the girl. If she has some treasure that belongs to a long lost clan, it will greatly help our lord to Secure Konoha." spoke the anbu. Soon the three anbu walked into the room. As they stop to see the earth wall, they turn to their leader raising an eye.

"Ohh. This is good." said Naruto. Sitting on top of the earth wall he heard everything from what the anbu said. The anbu turned to see the other anbu "Well I don't think we went through the proper introduction". Throwing some powder straight in front of him. Some of the anbu jump back covering their faces and taking a deep breath. "Shokubutsuton hallucinate no jutsu."

One anbu who wasn't fast enough soon fell to the ground and started to shake uncontrollable.

"What kind of genjutsu is that?" asked the anbu.

"Ohh a special kind of genjutsu. I infuse my chakra with a few special kinds pollen and plants." chuckled Naruto. Jumping down he lands on the ground and notices the shinobi from Konoha coming in the room. "Bout time. What took you guys? Little old me had to protect the Fire daimyo family while you guys couldn't. Geez make me do all the work."

Three shinobi from Konoha sent a glare towards the anbu while the Hyuga, Inzuka and Aburame each took a step forward. As they did they turned to the anbu with nods

"This is where I take my leave." slowly backing towards the window.

"You are not going anywhere" shouted the Hyuga. Each of the shinobi and anbu got into position waiting for Naruto to make a move.

Naruto stops seeing they are working together. Wondering how this is happening but also wonders how funny it would be to see their reactions when the long lost treasure is a child's toy.

"But the lost treasure isn't yours. It belongs to Naho." chuckled Naruto.

"MINE TREASURE" shouted Naho behind the earth wall. Naruto slaps his face wondering why she screamed, giving away her position. Turning to the Inzuka who charges towards the wall.

"Futon Violent Wind!" making a hand seals he takes a deep breath and slams the ninken and Inzuka away from the wall. "How do I get myself into these kind of situations?" groaned Naruto. 'Wait why I'm I risky my life to protect them and a stuff toy' Standing in front of the wall. One anbu throws a kunai with a explosive tag "WHY ME!" shouting, he jumps behind the wall while the explosives note detonates.

Turning to Naho and Shijimi holding each other scared.

"Please you have to help us. You are the only shinobi loyal to Konoha right now!" pleaded Shijimi. Naruto leaning against what's left of the earth wall wonders if he should. Looking over the wall he watches the Hyuga break the genjutsu on his partner anbu.

"How the hell I'm I going to fight against six shinobi. I didn't even stand a ghost of a chance against a kage no less" muttered Naruto. Thinking of a plan he looks to the window and sighs.

"He is hiding behind the earth wall." spoke the Hyuga.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." smearing the blood on the tattoo. A few poofs of smoke filled the room "Kinto, Kyibi get the girl. Kyofu the woman. NOW!" ordered Naruto. Jumping over the wall "Kage bunshin no jutsu." making a few hand seals. He grabs his Fuijin no ken and charges towards the anbu in charge.

The anbu grabbing his ninjato blocks Naruto's strike making him suck his teeth.

"BYE NARUTO!" shouted Kyibi happy with Naho giggling at the kits antics. Kinto using a futon blasts a hole in the wall while Kyofu using his tails to carry the fire daimyo wife out of the room.

Mumbling to himself wondering how she can be so perky all the time. But happy that Kinto created a exit for him.

"Kitsune summons. Was that the lost treasure?" said the Aburame.

"Must have been. He must have signed the contract." spoke the second anbu.

The third anbu charges at Naruto making him back flip. Landing on the wall he quickly pushes forward sending him charging towards the anbu.

"Get the contract from the girl. NOW!" ordered the anbu in charge. The jonins nod and soon starts to chase the kitsunes. The anbu blocking the sword strike from Naruto with his ninjato snapped in half. "How?" looking at the blade he notices a white chakra. Extending his fist he slams it to Naruto gut slamming him at the wall hard.

"Rasengan!" shouted Jiraiya. Slamming the ball of chakra into the anbu's back. Tsunade chakra enhance punch sent the other anbu to the ground. Asuma slashed the last one.

"What is going on here?" asked Asuma.

Hearing chuckling they turned to Naruto who is slowly getting up but the gasps heard from the three made them freeze.

"It **is** Naruto! Dear kami what happen to him?" spoke Jiraiya sadly.

"That was a new mask." Naruto coughing up blood slowly looks at the broken mask on the ground. Turning his sights on the group that saved his life. He carefully smirks at Tsunade who is frozen solid. The slits aimed at her made her shiver; never in her life she has seen anything like it.

"What happen to you?" asked Jiraiya. Watching his god son walk towards the hole in the wall ignoring him "I said what happen to you. Did something happen with the seal holding Kyuubi?" asking it quickly. He watches Naruto stop but soon started to chuckle making the three adults in the room confuse.

"No." as he starts to walk again. He sees Jiraiya soon start to walk towards him. Stopping he looks at the three making Jiraiya stop "You can thank you former teammate and your Hokage for not killing the Hebi asshole." jumping out the window. "THEY DID THIS TO ME!" screamed Naruto. Wondering why he told them he hasn't trusted people from Konoha in a while so why now?

He leaves a stun Jiraiya in shock to hear this while Tsunade covers her mouth. Asuma has mix feelings seeing that Orchimaru is the reason to what has happen to Naruto.

"Well you got your answer." stated Asuma. Shaking his head "The Hokage should have taken care of him from the start. If he did none of this would have happened to Naruto. Like I told you. He is too worried for the village instead those closest to him." smoked Asuma. Turning to guardian twelve telling them to get the information from the anbu.

One member told them of madam Shijimi and Naho being carried away by kitsunes with jonin chasing them.

"Aid the kitsunes and the anbu with blonde hair." ordered Jiraiya. Asuma with the guardian twelve turns to him while Jiraiya held up the anbu's mask making him see the broken. One symbol that made it hard to read but almost clearly visible 'NE'.

"Do it." said Asuma.

* * *

~With Naruto~

Getting the pollen and shadow clones memories he sucks his teeth seeing that the Hyuga broke the genjutsu on the Inzuka. Cursing at his bad luck he wonders what else can go wrong.

"WEEEEEEEE!" shouted Naho. Watching Kyibi spinning in the air he covers his face with his hand wondering what else can go wrong.

"Naruto we got trouble." said Kinto. Wondering what he means he notices at least five anbu with the same type of mask like the other three.

"That's it!" shouted Naruto. Something inside of him snapped. Everything that he kept bottle up erupted. Maybe it was seeing Mizuki walk around free. Maybe it was seeing Tsunade. Maybe it was the gama sennin asking him what happen. But everything he went through with Orchimaru. Or maybe it was what Konoha did to him. Naruto didn't care to figure it out.

"Shokubutsuton Shoku Yō Shokubutsu!" (_Devourer Demon Plant_) slamming his hand onto the tree. The branches soon started to wrap around Naruto's hand and arm. Soon the tree broke apart while a mouth with razor sharp teeth appeared while saliva dropped onto a rock melting it slowly. "Kyibi, Kyofu take them back home. I am going to finish them off!"

Kyibi soon started to whimper and covers Naho eyes with her tails.

"Naruto." called Kyofu. Never ever since he met Naruto he never lost his temper. This is a new side of Naruto that the older Kitsune doesn't want to see. "We will take them back. But stay alive." Using his free tails he grabs Kyibi and the Naho and takes the air.

Madam Shijimi who is being carried by her waist watches what Naruto did. Wondering what on earth is going on. She is happy that the Hokage sent an anbu who is powerful enough to protect them.

"What on earth is that?" said one anbu. Terrified to see what he did with the tree he shivers to see the menacing plant moving all around wanting to get close to them.

The appearing jonins turn to each other wondering what is next.

"The summons called him Naruto." said the Hyuga. Looking at him with his byakugan he sees red chakra in his system "No doubt it's the jinchuriki that disappear almost two years ago."

The 'Ne' group whined and sucked there teeth remembering the boy from Konoha.

"Naruto is back! They cry", charging towards the group of Ne. The devouring plant grabs the Inzuka and its partner ninken throwing them towards the Hyuga.

"Kaiten!"

Spinning both master and companion slams into the dome of spinning chakra sending them flying to the tree. Naruto with his free hand grabs his Fuijin No Ken cutting the chakra dome. But when the blade of wind slammed onto the chakra it sent the Hyuga flying back still spinning. Controlling the devouring plant he aims at the Aburame who started to use his insects to drain his chakra.

"Got to do better." taking out a powder he blows it in the air. Watching the insects soon fly towards the powder. The Aburame soon starts to feel all of his kikaichū leaving his body shocking him.

"Hijutsu: Mushiyose" said the Aburame. By simply touching a surface with their palm and fingers, the user releases a small web of chakra that draws bugs to that location.

Naruto turning to the anbu notices all five of them charging towards them with their ninjato. Lifting his arm the devouring plant grabbed three of them and threw two at the others. But with one still grabbed the head of the devouring plant soon started to grow moving towards the captured anbu.

"What?! Get the thing away from me!" shouting and trying to get free. The anbu grabs the plant hand and soon screamed feeling a large burning sensation on his hands.

Everyone from Konoha watches in horror as the devouring plant soon consumed the anbu. Hearing dark chuckling coming from Naruto they turned to him walking towards them with something in his hand. Throwing what appeared to be seeds on the ground. They watch Naruto make one hand seals.

"Shokubutsuton Eating plant!" slamming his hand on the ground. Plants erupted from the ground wrapping around the shinobi and anbu. "That plant is a Pinguicula ramose. A carnivore. I hope it will share its meal." chuckled Naruto darkly. Walking towards them the shinobi and anbu are struggling to get free.

The Inzuka with his ninken are cutting and biting the leaves and roots of the plant. But every time they did more and more just grew back. The Aburame tried to summon his insects to help him but they all refused to come near the demonic chakra. The Hyuga tried to cut the roots or stems with a few chakra palms. Hoping to damage the plant he soon realizes that his jyuken is useless against the plant.

The anbu were the most petrified of them all. Naruto raised his arm where the devouring plant still is wrapped around it. With the razor sharp teeth and saliva ripping and burning through the human flesh. Naruto stood there watching everything. Moving to the last of the anbu he is holding his arm trying to stop the blooding. Seeing that the Pinguicula ramose bit off his arm with the razor sharp teeth.

The anbu laid on the floor shaking in fear. Even with all the training he receive this never prepared him to see a demon in front of him. Watching the demon plant move towards him while Naruto showed no mercy or feelings. He takes one last breath and closes his eye to wait for death.

"STOP!" shouted Jiraiya.

Jumping down he is shocked to see the carnage all around.

Tsunade covers her mouth and nose smelling the flesh being burned but also all around. Closing her eyes due to being a medic she sees organs shredded apart while others clearly melted or chewed up. But what made it so hard was the blood all around making her shake.

"Dear Kami. Did Orchimaru turn you into a monster?" said Jiraiya sadly. Wondering what his sensei is going to say, he read the reports of Naruto having a mask to hide his pain when he was younger. But now he doesn't see a mask he sees a child hurt.

**"Well this is going to be fun."** chuckled Kyuubi.

Naruto moving his sights onto two sennin soon felt Kyuubi send him memories of his mother and father. Seeing that Kyuubi shared images but also some memories he had of them. He wonders why he is showing him this memory of Jiraiya talking to Minato about a name in the book.

"So that would make me the godfather."

Watching the memory, Naruto turns to Jiraiya angry.

Hearing Naruto talk, Tsunade turns to Jiraiya wondering why Naruto said that. But seeing her former teammate shake a bit? She looks onto Naruto wondering what is going on.

"How did you know Mori Senju?" demanded Tsunade. Watching Naruto turn his attention to her she notices some tears falling down from his face. Wondering what is going on she turns to Jiraiya who is waiting for an answer.

"He trained me." answered Naruto shocking Tsunade but also Jiraiya. "He was captured by Orchimaru while the elders lied all those years ago. He told me everything about my clan." soon more and more tears. "He was there when I met Kyuubi but also told about my parents." soon his crying stopped and the devouring plant soon died from Naruto arm.

But the Pinguicula ramose soon started to wrap around Naruto's arm. Walking towards Jiraiya he raised his arm up wanting answer.

"Why did you leave me alone in Konoha. My own parents CHOOSE YOU AS MY GODFATHER!" screaming at Jiraiya. He charges towards the gama sennin wanting answer. Not caring that he is a sennin. He wants answer but more important if he was around the abuse and suffering he went through he would never had gone.

Jiraiya again in his life added another person who he is scared. Tsunade is the first seeing what she did to him when she caught him peeking in the woman's bath. Especially since she was in there as well. But this is something all different. This was a child who single handed blow up a building in Kumo but also stood his ground against the Raikage.

Some how managing to escape with his life!

"WHY?!" shouted Naruto.

Jiraiya snapping out of his daze jumped away from the plant almost catching his arm. Fearing what the razor sharp teeth would do. He notices its mouth snapping shut wanting to taste flesh.

"I asked WHY?!" cried Naruto. Walking towards Jiraiya the gama sennin sighs and looks to Naruto sad. "Do you know what I endured at Konoha. When I was taken thinking someone would look for me. But only to find out it was months they went to search for me. I found out this happen because the Hokage couldn't do his job right. To think that was my dream to be Hokage to protect that Village."

Tsunade stood there, shocked to hear his dream. Watching Naruto, she sees her grandfather standing in front of a tree. But soon it change and sees her little bother and her lover smiling at her. Looking at Naruto her eyes soon starts to water. Thinking of her little brother. Remove the whiskers marks and slits… Naruto would almost look like him.

"Family is the only thing you will have left in the world. As Shinobi we endure but also keep them alive in our hearts." spoke Tsunade. Watching Naruto stop the Pinguicula ramose stopped moving towards Jiraiya. "Mori always told me that. I never wanted to forget them but I couldn't stay in Konoha. Because it hurts too much. But I will ever forget them."

Naruto stood there frozen remembering Mori saying something like that to him. Staring at Jiraiya he notices Tsunade walking towards him, raising his arm higher making the Pinguicula ramose raise.

"Naruto." calling his name. She watches him turn to him "Mori wouldn't want you to do this." spoke Tsunade slowly walking to him, Naruto soon starts to shake thinking back about him. "Please let us help you. You don't need to go back to Konoha if you aren't ready. I won't force you and won't let Jiraiya take you. I promise I won't." smiled Tsunade.

Slowly moving her hand towards Naruto's shoulder she watches the Pinguicula ramose shrivel up and die. AS this happens Naruto drops on his knees while holding himself crying.

Jiraiya sighs happy that Tsunade got the problem under control. Turning to Asuma shaking his head he and guardian twelve are all shocked to see the carnage all around them.

One thing came to everyone mind.

Tsunade is trying her best to help Naruto.

* * *

~NEXT DAY~

Jiraiya wasn't having a good day. Some how someone manages to steal all the masks but also destroy the bodies in the process in the Daimyo house. The bodies that Naruto has aren't good due to them being dissolved by the acid from the plants.

Right now he is in a meeting with the Fire Daimyo along with his wife who is asking the anbu identity to thank him. To make matters worse the elders from Konoha were going to come but Jiraiya didn't want them in the meeting.

"So this boy single handily stopped these traitors?" asked the Fire daimyo. "From what I heard. Their was members from some clans of Konoha?". Waving his fan back and fourth Jiraiya nods and wonders what happened to Naruto.

"It seems these members are traitors while I sent messages to the clan heads to look into it. They replied while each sent me a message scroll coming from Konoha. The hokage and I will investigate this" spoke Jiraiya. Trying to reassure the Fire Daimyo he wonders what can happen next but also is worried for Naruto.

Since his break down yesterday, he has slept all day while Tsunade met the summons. It seems that Naruto kept a journal since what happened. Reading the journal she wonders where everything went wrong.

"I see you will take care of the problem" asked the Fire Daimyo.

"Yes." answered Jiraiya snapping his daze. Shijimi turning to her husband with concern wonders how he is doing. "Naruto used too much chakra. But it would be best if this is kept secret. Naruto has many enemies he made just recently but his parents as well." answered Jiraiya. Knowing if this information reached Kumo they would send teams or worse – demand his death.

The Fire daimyo and his wife look confused, clearly not understanding. But before Jiraiya spoke Kinto landed in front of Jiraiya making him jump.

"Sorry to drop in. But he is right?" yawning, a bit. "Sorry! Naho has kept me and Kyibi almost up all night. Yea. What the sennin says here is true. Besides Naruto didn't have much of a good time in Konoha. I think he might go to the ruins Uzushiogakure to see his mother's village." answered Kinto.

Jiraiya eyes widen hearing this. Looking down at the kit why would Naruto go to Uzushiogakure.

"The land of Uzu No Kuni is part of the Hi No Kuni. Since the destruction of the last shinobi war. Why would he go there?" asked Shijimi, concerned for the boy who saved her and her niece.

Jiraiya quickly try to answer but it seems Kinto beat him to the punch.

"Oh his kaasan Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." answered Kinto.

Jiraiya wince. This is going to be dad. But worse now seeing that the Fire daimyo eyes widen to hear the name of the Yondaime.

Both husband and wife gasp. The advisers all sat there shock to hear this. Moving to Jiraiya he drops his head wondering how much this can get worse.

"What do you mean didn't have much of a good time in Konoha?" asked the advisor.

Jiraiya is going to have a long chat.

* * *

~With Naruto Later~

When he woke up the first thing he did was check his equipment. Seeing he has slept almost the whole day. He started to check what he has so he can hit the road.

"I see you are up." said Tsunade, walking in the room. She sits on the chair waiting for Naruto to talk.

"I haven't slept all too well lately." muttered Naruto. Noticing his journal on the desk "Let me guess. Kyuumi?" Turning to Tsunade who nods he sees she has both necklaces in her hands. "Those are mines." gritted Naruto.

Tsunade smiles at that claim he makes.

"Yes they are. Both of them." answered Tsunade. Naruto confuse raises an eye wondering what she is up to. He stole the one from her neck and now she is saying they are his. "I decided to help train you a bit. Us three along with Jiraiya are going to help you but also tell you about your parents. But also maybe to find a cure-".

"Don't." interrupted Naruto. Staring at Tsunade he gives him a smile "Mori was so proud of me when I was able to use Shokubutsuton. He said I reminded of him allot like Hashirama Senju. Saying that I inherit his will to protect people. But lately I don't know if I have that will or want it." taking a deep breath trying to control his breathing. He wonders what is going on with him.

Lately his emotions has gotten the best of him or maybe the pressure of everything broke through him.

"You do." Tsunade said softly. Seeing Naruto confuse look "You saved Naho and protected her treasure but also protected Madam Shijimi. That is going to help you the most. Even though it was Jiraiya fault to spread those rumors about a long lost treasure belonging to a lost clan."

Naruto stood there with an anime sweat wondering how he fell for that.

"Hahaha." as he soon starts to laugh.

Tsunade giggles.

"Maybe some training would do some good. But I need to make a stop at the Land of Rivers. I got something that will help us against Kumo if they ever try a stunt on me." smirks Naruto. Tsunade blinks, then shrugs it off.

"GAKI!" shouted Jiraiya slamming the door open he gives Naruto a glare while Kinto runs in and jumps on his shoulders. "We are going to have a long chat about summons keeping quiet."

"Threat level four out of ten." yawned Naruto.

"Once I'm done he will be a zero" answered Jiraiya pointing to Kinto.

Naruto blinks and looks at Jiraiya.

"Not him. You." pointing at Jiraiya ,Tsunade burst out giggling hearing the threat level Jiraiya is.

"FOUR?!" screaming at the number "Than what is Tsunade? Three?!" shouted Jiraiya upset. Wondering how he got a level of four he soon realizes he is fighting with Naruto who is giving out numbers for no reason.

"Eight out of ten. The only reason why she is high is because of her killing intent and she has a mean punch." holding his chest, Tsunade finally fell on the floor laughing.

Jiraiya stood there wondering what he missed but from what Tsunade and him spoke earlier.

'These are going to be a long few years.' thought Jiraiya.

#-#

AND CUT.

Next Chapter Naruto returns to Konoha and the pairings starts.

I want to thank everyone who has been following this story and leaving the reviews. Hopefully things will get better but yet I got something in mind for the story.

So please leave a review.


	8. Back to Konoha

I do not own Naruto. 'Shokubutsuton

Konoha academy 3 years later.

"I don't care gaki!. You are going to be a genin and that's final," said while stomping. Since their returned back to Konoha late last night, Tsunade has been aching to leave Konoha right after she drops Naruto at the academy. Jiraiya promising that he would be fine on a genin team. Truthfully, she trusts Naruto being on his own while taking the job of as an anbu.

Over the three years Naruto's behavior has gotten better. While Tsunade herself has been doing good. But Jiraiya thinks Naruto needs to go back to Konoha to finally face what happened to him.

But Tsunade thinks differently, especially about some people.

That problem would be the elders, seeing that Hiruzen teammates wouldn't like the idea of the jinchuriki being an anbu. But the biggest concern would be Danzo and what would he would do to Naruto now. The civilian council would be dead seeing how much Naruto hates them. Can't blame him seeing how much of a miserable life he had.

"But why" complained Naruto. He folded his arms, feeling insulted that he is going to be a genin. Turning to Jiraiya asking for support, and finding none he huffed, "Fine but I am wearing my mask." pulling his mask down.

"Good idea" snorted Tsunade. "Hide that pretty face of yours," giggling at him, she hears Naruto blow raspberries at him. Jiraiya who has been quiet wonders why Hiruzen hasn't sent word to him. Since Naruto left late last night, he wandered around Konoha to see how much it changed.

"You been quiet ero-sennin," asked said Naruto. Walking the hallways with Tsunade, Shizune turn to Jiraiya who has indeed been quiet.

As they reach the room they walked in while many students soon got quiet.

"That's Jiraiya!"

"Its Tsunade!"

"Whose the anbu kid?".

"Is he with them?"

Naruto, ignoring all the whispers. Walking to the desk he jumps on the seat while putting his feet on the desk.

"Oi. Gaki feet off the desk now," scolded Tsunade.

"Tsunade-kaachan but why," whined Naruto.

When everyone heard the anbu say kaachan every single student turn to the boy wearing the anbu mask shock to see Tsunade's son. The girls all whisper turning to Naruto who dropped his feet on the ground huffing not being comfortable.

"We're early," said Jiraiya.

Seeing they have fifteen minutes, he wonders where is Iruka and Hiruzen. He sent him a scroll telling him what is going on while the scroll has a list of all Naruto's abilities and skills and detailing Naruto's abilities and skills.

"Relax ero-sennin they will all be here soon," said Naruto. Turning the page of an orange book, Tsunade jaws drop on the ground to see what book Naruto is reading in front of her no less. Shizune looks away wondering what possessed Naruto to even do that do such a thing. "Hey ero-sennin do you have something against the box? I mean all your books talks about the woman's breast and ass. But nothing on the bottom lip or camel toe they have?" yawned Naruto.

The room temperature dropped at least fifty degrees while Jiraiya even though he is sweating its quickly turning to ice. All the glares but also Killing intent coming from every female the room is staggering. Tsunade is the biggest one of them all while her killing intent fills almost all the room.

"That's it Gaki" grabbing the book from his hand. She soon starts to rip the book into pieces while Jiraiya stood their crying for the book. "My patience with you is wearing thin," glaring at Naruto he yawns and shrugs his shoulders.

Jiraiya on the other hand is on his knees in a prayer stance form while mumbling a prayer to the Ero gods for the lost soul that was destroyed.

"Jiraiya stop it," huffed Tsunade. Already back in Konoha but she feels like an academy student when she was young.

"HUmm excuse me," hearing a voice, Tsunade turns to a girl with blonde hair. "But why are you four here?".

Before Tsunade spoke Naruto yawns and looks at the blonde hair girl.

"Ino Yamanka. Heiress of the Yamanka clan. Read your profile and I got to say it's really wrong," yawned Naruto. Showing he doesn't care every student turns to him wondering what else did he read.

Jiraiya chuckles seeing where Naruto went last night while Tsunade pinches the bridge of her nose. Shizune giggles seeing Naruto is up to his old tricks but this time gathering information only.

"To answer your question, dropping off the gaki of my son off for his team placements," tightening her fist even more. Naruto in the back ground is intimidating Tsunade while holding his fist up. Hearing a few snickers from the students. Tsunade turns around seeing that Naruto has another book in his hands. "Damn it! Where did you get that one?" demanded Tsunade.

"As I watch her bathe in the night. The moonlight reflects off her pale skin while her ample breast catches me in a daze" read Naruto. Stopping he looks up to see Tsunade cracking her knuckles. "Oh I found all these books at this place and sealed them in a scroll or two" answered Naruto. Tsunade grabs the scroll and book sends a glare to Naruto who acts innocence while whistling.

Hearing a giggle. Naruto looks to the students wondering where it came from. When he found the source of the giggle his eyes widen while his heart started to beat fast. Looking at her light blue hair and lavender tinge eyes. He takes a deep breath of the room pushing back everyone scents just wanting her scent.

"Lavender and vanilla. My favorite"

"What was that gaki"?" asked Tsunade. Wondering why Naruto said that out loud she notices the Hyuga girl having a faint blush on her face. "Oi. Gaki what's wrong with you," smirked Tsunade.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I never said anything you must be hearing things again"," said Naruto. Turning a page, Tsunade starts to pull on her ponytails wondering how he got another one of Jiraiya's book.

"You pervert. Don't you have any shame?". Everyone turned to Sakura wondering why she yelled at Tsunade's son. The same clan who founded Konoha but more importantly in front of her.

Naruto lifts his head and closes the book looking at a girl with pink hair.

"Sakura Haruno. Civilian. Skills below genin level" summarized Naruto. Every one in the room turns to Sakura shocked to hear this. "I wonder why you got kunoichi of the year? Oh I know why. Your mother is part of the civilian council. Crimes?. Many." hissed Naruto. The killing intent in the room filled very quickly but all of it is aimed at Sakura making the girl clearly shake.

"Enough" scolded Jiraiya. Narrowing his eyes on Naruto he raises an eye why Naruto did that. "You know better than that. We didn't train you to be like this-"

"Shut up Jiraiya" interrupted Tsunade, walking to the desk she sits on it while folding her arms. "He is playing well with the kids, better than I expected. But if the gaki disappeared yesterday there is a reason why," muttered Tsunade.

Naruto yawning got up and stretched his back. Picking up a pencil he throws it towards the wall. Everyone watches the pencil go through the wall while an anbu appeared and threw a kunai at Naruto.

"Poof"

Everyone blinks to see what happens next.

'He substituted himself with Jiraiya?'

'Whoa who is this guy?'

Several thoughts went through the room.

Jiraiya blinks at the anbu while Neko covers the bottom part of her mask. Than Hiruzen walks in seeing not just Jiraiya, but Tsunade, Shizune and an anbu who is wearing a kitsune mask.

"Damn it Gaki" Jiraiya shouting turns to the Neko mask. Feeling something drip down his leg he turns around facing the chalkboard. Touching the bottom of his man hood he feels and sees blood. "My my little ninjas" paling after seeing the blood.

Naruto in the corner bursts out laughing while Tsunade sent him a glare.

"Tsunade please heal them. Without them I wont be able to write any more of my books" whined Jiraiya. "Their all I got left of making a family!" Scared that his manhood would be lost but more importantly the little ninjas he prides himself also gone. Begging his former teammate to heal his wounded pride.

Tsunade horrified slaps Jiraiya away from her while Neko explained to the Hokage on what happen.

"Get away from me Jiraiya. The nerve of you asking me to do that!"

"Tsunade" shouted Hiruzen. "For kami sake heal him" pointing to Jiraiya who is bleeding on the floor.

Naruto drops on the floor watching the whole scene.

"Aah haa aahh." Tsunade making gaping noises while Hiruzen stared at Jiraiya losing blood. "What. No way in hell I am going near that thing of his! Not even he is the last man on earth" protested Tsunade.

"For kami sake Tsunade please," begged Hiruzen.

Naruto walking to Tsunade and blows something in her face. As the dust powder hits Tsunade. She looks daze while Naruto points to Jiraiya who is on the ground.

"Jiraiya-kun" shouted Tsunade worried. Running towards him she soon begins to heal the pervert's baggage. Everyone blinking turns to Naruto. While Shizune shakes her head wondering what her master is going to do next.

"What on Kami name was that?" asked Hiruzen.

"Plant pheromones and a few other pheromones. But it doesn't work on the cold blooded" chuckled Naruto. Everyone looks to Naruto wondering what he means while Hiruzen himself wonders. "It makes the person very affection to the other person" explained Naruto. Sitting on the chair he puts his feet on the desk while two girls turned to Naruto shock to hear this. Both Ino and Sakura sent each other a look while they looked at Sasuke like a piece of meat. "Won't work on cold blooded. Especially the Uchiha; he doesn't have a heart" chuckled Naruto.

Everyone turned to Sasuke who has his hands folded while staring at Naruto wondering who he is. Since Jiraiya and Tsunade walked in but to hear Tsunade say about her son. He wonders how strong the boy is?

Soon Jiraiya started to shake his head and when he looks at Tsunade. He drops his head muttering about Naruto's false hope of love.

"My poor Jiraiya-kun is everything healed to your liking" smiled Tsunade. Rubbing her head on Jiraiya shoulder she lets out a small hmm making Hiruzen watch but also wonder what is going on.

After a moment. Tsunade blinks and looks down wondering what happen as she sees Naruto reading another orange book making her wonder where is he getting them all? She tightens something in her arms and moves her face to see Jiraiya very close to her.

"Pervert" throwing him to wall. Jiraiya is embedded while everyone winces. "That's it!" shouted Tsunade. "I want all those books NOW. First it was that stupid limited edition book signed and stamped"," hissed Tsunade.

"Wait a minute. Stamped in blue and black" asked Hiruzen.

Tsunade stops and nods while Hiruzen glared at the anbu.

"That's my copy" shouting at Naruto. He spent all morning trying to find that copy in his office. He even went through his compound trying to find it thinking someone took it as a joke.

Naruto looks up from the book and bursts out laughing.

"Sensei" shouted Tsunade shock.

"What" getting angry himself, he watches Tsunade point to the academy students in the back groundbackground.

"It's not like they don't know about sex"," yawned Naruto. Every single genin in the room coughed in embarrassment "What. If I remember correctly ero-sennin had a good time with a red head last month while you got some thing with some light blue hair man. Suiren had no problem seeing I helped her out plenty. I'm telling you, alcohol sure makes anyone do stupid things" spoke Naruto.

Tsunade covered her mouth while Jiraiya some how in Kami pulled himself out of the wall and looks at Tsunade shock.

"That was you"," shouted Tsunade/Jiraiya.

Shizune eyes widen while she turned to Naruto who shrugged his shoulders.

"What on kami name is going on with you two"?" demanded Hiruzen. Looking at the anbu he wonders what Naruto has been doing. Happy that Jiraiya has been training him for the past couple of years. But even more happy that Tsunade is with him teaching him the history of the Uzumaki and Senju clan.

"Its best not to ask" said Shizune pushing the headache coming her way.

Before Hiruzen spoke the jonins all appeared in the room.

"What's going on?" asked Hiruzen confused.

"You told us to meet you here at the academy" yawned Asuma.

Than the door slammed open and walking in is Kakashi.

"My books where are they" demanded Kakashi. Ever jonin in the room got anime sweets. Holding up a scroll, Hiruzen reads it and looks at Naruto who is writing something down in a book.

"Those books are in the scroll...well half of them now. Tsunade destroyed one scroll" chuckled Naruto. Writing something down Naruto raised an eye feeling the killing intent. "Inu. So it is you. I am surprise that you lived with that poison"

".." Kakashi turned to Tsunade who rubs the back of her sheepishly. Seeing that Naruto tricked her by destroying half of Kakashi collection of Icha Icha

"Lord Hokage this anbu-"

"I know who it is Kakashi" interrupted Hiruzen. The jonins blinking wondering who this is anbu. While Kakashi kept a close eye on the anbu wondering why did Jiraiya and Tsunade bring him to the academy.

"But lord Hokage. I must protest-"

"Enough Kakashi" scolded Hiruzen.

The genins all remained quiet wondering who this anbu is. Asuma with a bingo book found a picture of the anbu. Coughing he gets everyone attention including the genins. Seeing he kept his promise to Jiraiya to not say anything to his father about Naruto.

"Yoko Shinobi. Kitsune No Ha. Bandit Shinobi." The jonins all hearing this got into stance while the Sennins and Hokage rolled their eyes. "The Hanahata no Shinigami. Missing nin C rank. Abilities unknown. Weapon rumored Fuijin no ken. Suna and the other smaller nations a few thousand Ryos. But Kumo placed five million ryos bounty on him. Charges are attacking Kumo. Attacking the Raikage and destroying a building in Kumo"

"Is that some joke" said Kurenai. Turning to the anbu he is looking at each jonin while writing something in his book. Seeing he doesn't care about them being in the room.

"I'm flattered that you've heard of me, but as you can see, the stories are incorrect"," said Naruto. Closing the book he looks to the Hokage and throws him a scroll making him muttering something underneath his breath. "I'm the stuff that makes nightmares scared of me," chuckled Naruto.

"You took the scroll for the team placements" groan Hiruzen. Seeing he was too busy searching for his missing Icha Icha. He completely forgot about the scroll for the team placements.

"Like it would matter the teams you created. By the way it looks I say about sixty six percent of the kids here are going to fail" spoke Naruto. The adults flinch while Naruto took out a book and started to write something. "Besides none of them here would even last a month in the shinobi world. Trust me from what I seen and been through. No one here knows anything"

"Speak for yourself" spoke Sasuke.

Everyone turned to the rookie of the year speaking like he knows better.

But Naruto just chuckled. Turning to Tsunade she shrugs her shoulders, while Naruto decided to humor the new generation. He looks at the jonins who seems interested on what Naruto knows.

"Alright. Tell me where does Konoha stand among the other five nations?" asked Naruto. Watching a few people shout numbers as one or two. Naruto shakes his head making everyone confuse. Even the jonins turns to Jiraiya making them wonder what the sennin knows. "From what I gathered and also looked over by Jiraiya here. It isn't good" spoke Naruto.

"Konoha stands at number one. My clan help build this village we are the first and will always be the first" stated Sasuke. Many of the genins nods while they all back Sasuke.

Naruto chuckles and turns to the Hokage who wonders what Naruto is doing.

"Well sorry to disappoint you all but its not and probably will never be again"," answered Naruto. Everyone soon started to whispers while the jonins wonders what is going on "In order from what I gathered over the years. Kumogakure a population size of three out of five stars, a military strength of four out of five stars, and an economic strength of five out of five stars. Iwagakure a population size of four out of five stars, a military strength of four out of five stars, and an economic strength of two out of five stars. Konohagakure a population size of five out of five stars, a military strength of three out of five stars, and an economic strength of two out of five stars. Kirigakure a population size of two out of five stars, a military strength of three out of five stars, and an economic strength of two out of five stars. Sunagakure a population size of two out of five stars, a military strength of two out of five stars, and an economic strength of two out of five stars" spoke Naruto.

Closing the book in his hands everyone looks at him while many genins in the room stare at Naruto shock.

"Jiraiya is this true?" asked Hiruzen. All eyes went to Jiraiya who slowly nods making everyone talk. "Well it seems we might have to change a few things in Konoha" spoke Hiruzen.

Naruto snorts getting everyone attention.

"Good luck. Your civilian council weaken Konoha. In fact this class here is so weak and far beyond in the other villages"," yawned Naruto. Every so call genin looks at Naruto giving them their attention. "For Konoha standards in the academy its not good. I rank it the bottom of the list maybe the same as the minor hidden villages. Henge, bunshin and a substitute as the graduating class. I mean you removed all the shinobi history. But also everything else to help train the future shinobi if they have a future. What would the founders think of them" chuckled Naruto.

Sasuke slams his hands on the desk glaring at Naruto.

"Who do you think you are"?" shouted Sasuke. "You just walk in the room thinking you are stronger than all of us" tossing his seat to the side. Sasuke freezes feeling the cold metal kunai touching his neck while another kunai on his face. 'How did he move so fast?'.'

Just blinking for a second he appeared to where Sasuke location is and holding two kunai's on him.

"Enough" stated Tsunade. Sending a glare to Naruto he poofs back to his seat making everyone nervous seeing how strong but also fast. Some of the jonins themselves didn't see Naruto move at all. "Sensei get on with the teams," ordered Tsunade.

"Very well Tsu-" stopping the door slammed open to reveal Mizuki covered in wounds. "What happen to you?" asked Hiruzen. Watching Mizuki pant and started to make gaping noise.

"Little shop, little shoppa horrors Little shop, little shoppa terror " sang Naruto catching everyone attention. Tsunade slaps her face mumbling about his pranks on people.

"Plants trying to eat me" holding himself he soon started to go into beetle position while Naruto soon started to laugh harder. The jonins seeing the chunin in distraught wondering what happen to him.

"Very well the teams are-" again the door opened to reveal Iruka walking in. Hiruzen eyes soon started to twitch getting annoy that every time he tries to give the team placements he gets interrupted.

"Huh what's going on here?" asked Iruka.

Hiruzen sent him a glare making the chunin instructor shrink and slowly moved to the corner.

"I will start now"," sneered Hiruzen. Everyone nods then turns to Naruto who yawns not caring. Listing all the teams now the more semi important teams are coming in. "Team seven. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-"

"Yes" shouted Sakura "Take that Ino-pig" smiling someone cough while Sakura wonders why everyone got quiet. Looking at the Hokage who is sending her a dark glare. The pink hair girl sat down feeling scared.

"And Kiba Inuzuka. Jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake" finished Hiruzen. Kurenai hearing this turns to Hiruzen almost protesting but seeing his angry look she quickly stops and waits but also wonders what is going on. "Team eight. Shino Aburame. Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki" once Hiruzen finished. He is interrupted by all the whispers in the room.

"Excuse me lord Hokage. But Naruto disappeared years ago since the start of the academy" answered Iruka. Mizuki nods wondering what happen to him seeing that Orochimaru had something to do with it. "We don't know if he is alive what so ever. I mean he just stopped coming while he disappeared from Konoha".."

Hiruzen listens but also watches everyone talk.

"Like that baka always fantasy being Hokage. He probably died just stepping outside of Konoha what loser does that," insulted Sakura.

Hearing a chuckle coming from the anbu. Everyone turns to him slowly removing his mask.

"There is no room for your fantasies of denial, little vermin. Be assured... I am alive" when Naruto completely removed his mask he sent a glare towards Sakura making her gasp in fear. Everyone in the room sat frozen solid to see his gold pupil slit and blue eyes glaring Sakura like a wild animal chasing his prey wanting to kill her. The blonde hair with the sliver streaks in his hair but his whisker marks on his face gave him his intimidation look. Before the thin lines are now sharper and thicker. The twisted smile showing his sharp canine tooth. Getting up he throws his cloak towards the coat hanger and stares at everyone in the room.

"Its him he's alive"," whispered Hinata. Talking low to herself she notices Naruto move his stare from Sakura to her. Looking away while blushing she remembers her crush since the academy and was devastated when he didn't come back to the academy. She was even more devastated to hear that he went missing.

'Sensei son is back. The anbu is Naruto' thought Kakashi shock.

"Naruto what on earth happen to you" asked Iruka. Remembering the young blonde that he use to take to the ramen stand. He sees Naruto as a completely different person.

"Ohh. That well you can say I activated my kekkei genkais's which involve me to leave Konoha for a while" chuckled Naruto darkly.

"Kekkei genkai's. Meaning more than one" spoke Sasuke. Moving his sights on to Naruto he remembers the blonde boy a long time ago. Remembering him when he told everyone he is going to be Hokage. He comes back a few years later with not one. BUT two sennins that are almost as strong the Hokage maybe even stronger. "Wait. How is he your son?".

"Adopted"," answered Tsunade "The Uzumaki clan and Senju clan are cousins. If the civilian council didn't remove the history of the shinobi you would all know this. So its only right he calls me mother seeing we are the last of each clan" spoke Tsunade. Wondering what happen to the academy and why aren't they teaching more about shinobi instead of civilian life.

Kurenai looking back and forth wondering what is going on. She wanted Kiba on her team to make a tracking team. But seeing that since the Hokage gave her the jinchruki she wonders what is going on and what skills he has.

"Jonin sensei Kurenai Yuhi with Anko Mitarashi as a special jonin assisted" finished Hiruzen.

"Anko Mitarashi. Heard of her. So other words you want to see if I wasn't turned. To eliminate two birds with one stone. How sweet Hokage-san but remember this. You're weakness allowed him to escape while others go behind your back" lectured Naruto.

Clapping his hands together the whole room filled with pollen. Disappearing, Naruto appeared on the other side while, blowing something to the wall. Quickly grabbing the anbu from the neck he throws him towards the Hokage feet.

Jiraiya moves towards the anbu and looks at his mask wondering how Naruto sensed him while the others didn't.

"Don't worry he's alive for now".

"Naruto go to training ground eight now. This time you went too far" ordered Tsunade. Pointing to the door, Naruto soon starts to walk but leaves in a swirl of flowers behind. "That little gaki. When I get my hands on him he is going to be grounded," shouted Tsunade. Slamming her fist on the desk it collapse under the stress of the punch she used.

"Whoa" said Kiba.

Hiruzen stood there shaking a bit. Turning to Jiraiya he nods while he gives Kurenai a scroll.

"This is his skills and abilities. He is a far better tracker than the Inuzuka. The best I ever seen" answered Jiraiya. Walking towards the door, Tsunade follows him. AS they were about to leave Jiraiya turns to Kurenai "Take him seriously and treat him like a jonin. He could someday save your life but also the team as well," spoke Jiraiya.

The whole room got quiet while Kurenai opened the scroll.

"Is this for real?" turning to the door seeing the sennins leave. She turns to the Hokage who nods. "Team eight follow me"," ordered Kurenai. Everyone watches Shino and Hinata get up and left with their sensei.

"That's a llot of skills and jutsu I glimpse at"," said Asuma.

"What on earth happen to him"?" asked Iruka.

Before Mizuki spoke he soon started to cough blood and dropped on the floor shaking.

"Mizuki" shouted Iruka.

"Don't touch the traitor" said Hiruzen. Looking at the scroll in his hands. He looks at Kakashi "Take him to the hospital wing for prisoners and have Ibiki question him. It seems he has been working with Orochimaru. And theirs a few more" muttered Hiruzen. Giving the team scroll to Iruka, the Hokage leaves the room angry.

"This isn't good. I never seen dad like this before. I think Naruto pushed him over the edge" smoke Asuma. Looking at the genin in front of him "And from what Naruto said is very true".

"So how strong is he?" asked Sasuke.

"Strong enough to be in the bingo book" answered Asuma.

One thing came to everyone's mind. This year is going to be different.

* * *

Training ground eight

Naruto leaning on a tree sleeping peacefully. Taking a deep breath he soon starts to yawn and wipe his eyes. Getting up he walks towards the location of the lavender and vanilla scent is coming from. Stopping a new scent hits his noise turning to his right he raises an eye.

"I don't like to be watched Hebi. So come out or I will get you," threaten Naruto.

Kurenai along with Shino and Hinata appeared while Anko poofed next to Kurenai.

"Got to admit the kid found me way to easily" spoke Anko lowly.

"You stink of snakes and your friend has the scent of cigarettes and sex all over her. Next time take a longer shower" spoke Naruto. Turning around to both jonins he watches Kurenai not move a muscle while Anko raises an eye. "Lets get this over. Seeing that this team is going to be interrogation, tracking but also assassination. We might get lucky for information gathering".."

"Tracking. This time is designed only for tracking"," corrected Kurenai.

"That's what you think"," said Naruto. Throwing her a scroll, Anko looks over to Kurenai shoulders and raises an eye to see the Hokage hand writing thinking the benefit of this team. "A newly promoted jonin. With a special jonin. I wonder how much work I am going to do" chuckled Naruto. Kurenai and Anko sent him a glare while Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them.

When he did that both older kunochi's froze in fear to see the pupil slits watching them like an animal hunting his prey.

"Lets start the introduction" spoke Kurenai. Trying to shake the dreading feeling coming from Naruto she takes a deep breath. "Tell me your likes and dislikes, what are your dreams and a little about yourself. I will go first. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I specialize in genjutsu. I have a few good friends. I like strong drinks as desert and dislike perverts and people who put others down. My dream is to have a family"

".." Naruto blinks and takes out a note booknotebook making everyone wonder what he is doing. "Threat level down to five" finished Naruto.

Kurenai eye twitch but took a deep breath and pointed to Anko.

"Name's Anko Mitarashi. I like Dango, torturing people and hate a certain someone. My dream is to kill someone who betrayed me. Your turn whiskers" smirk Anko.

Hinata giggles at the name while Naruto chuckles with Hinata.

"Any reason why we have to do this?" question Naruto. Moving his head slightly to the right he takes a few breaths while Kurenai and Anko wonders what he is doing. As they turn to the direction they don't sense anything. "Fine be like that. My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. I am the jinchuriki of Kyuubi No Kitsune. Heir Of Uzu No Kuni son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki Heiress of Uzushiogakure. I like to do gardening and work on my stealing skills to get back my clan's property from the other nations. I dislike people who don't know see the truth in front of them and traitors. My dream is to have my clan's scrolls back but also become a great fuinjutsu master in honor for them. I once had another dream to be Hokage but this Village needs to be trimmed like a plant to grow"

Kurenai and Anko sat there in shock to hear what Naruto just said.

Shino glasses almost fall from his face.

Hinata on the other hand is shock to hear who are his parents.

"NARUTO" screamed Jiraiya. Landing near team eight he walks towards Naruto shock but also angry that he just told them not one but two maybe three S rank secrets. "What the hell are you telling them" demanded Jiraiya.

"Hmm if I remember correctly someone told me to be more honest" chuckled Naruto.

Jiraiya about to say something stopped and muttered to himself wondering why he decided to listen to him now of all times.

"Wait. All that he said is true. He's the son of the Yondaime but also the Red Death. The Arashi Hime" said Anko. Turning to Naruto she grew up to admire Kushina Uzumaki skills in kenjutsu but also a kunochi as well.

"Yes"," said Jiraiya taking a deep breath he sends Naruto a glare while the young plant user got up and walked away. "Where do you think you are going? We aren't done here," shouted Jiraiya.

Naruto stopped and looks over to his left than to his right. Turning around he looks at Jiraiya who is waiting for him. While Kurenai and Anko are also waiting for him.

"Fine," said Naruto.

"I am going to stick around. Naruto is allowed to speak about this meaning he won't be punished. Its his choice to tell you all. Remember no one not even your clan can know this. Continue with your team Kurenai," stated Jiraiya very serious to the other genins.

"Hai. Thank you master Jiraiya" turning to Hinata she takes a deep breath.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. I like to press flowers and" stopping she sends a look to Naruto who is watching Jiraiya glaring at him. "Dislike is my clan's traditions. My dream is to change my clan for the better but also to change who I am." said Hinata with some stutter in her voice.

"Bug boy" spoke Anko.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like my insects. Dislike people who don't understand. My dream is to become a respectable clan head".."

"Good. Now onto the test" smirk Kurenai. Turning to Anko she nods wondering how the genin are going to do. But to both kunochi they turn to Naruto who got up and yawned. "You are to track us down and subdue us"," answered Kurenai. Seeing that Anko convince her to do the last one. "And if you cant finish the objective you are sent back to the academy. So use what you have" watching the genin raise an eye while Naruto chuckles.

"Lethal force?" asked Naruto cracking his knuckles.

"Come on whiskers stop acting all tough" teased Anko.

"You are going to be the first I am going to get" threaten Naruto. The cold voice made everyone shiver while Jiraiya mumbles to himself wondering where is Tsunade and if she did leave Konoha. She has to come back due to Naruto stealing her wallet but also Shizune.

"Three hours. Use what you have or can" said Kurenai. Taking out two timers "You got fifteen minutes to prepare and three hours to find us" setting up both timers. The kunoichis's both leave leaving the genins alone with both timers.

"Really?" said Naruto out loud. Walking towards the timer he breaks them making both Hinata and Shino confuse "In the real world something could happen meaning you have to think on your feet" biting his finger he smears the blood on his summoning tattoo. When the smoke cleared two small kits appeared in front of Naruto.

"HIIII NARUTO" shouted Kyibi again all too perky. Does she ever have an off day?

"Kawaii" shouted Hinata. Staring at the small cute kits, Kyibi jumps on her shoulders and smiles.

"My name is Kyibi. That's Kinto we work with Naruto"

"Interesting I never heard of a contract for kitsunes?" spoke Shino.

"Well keep it a secret. Kyibi, Kinto this is Hinata and Shino they are my teammates. We are going to track down our sensei's. I want you two to work with them. Shino did you place something on them? I think I smelled a bug of some sort?" asked Naruto. Shino raises an eye even though his sunglasses cover it but nods seeing that Naruto's senses are better than a Inuzuka.

No Inuzuka has ever sensed or smelled a bug coming from the Aburame clan.

"Yes I did. I placed a female on each of them. They release a pheromone that the males can track"," answered Shino.

"I see that interesting. That makes sense to why I smelled some pheromones. I thought they were getting aroused. How long do the bugs last?" ask Naruto.

"They last a day unless they feed on chakra. But I rather have the bugs ask permission first to feed on chakra" answered Shino.

Naruto hearing this nods seeing how well this can work. Seeing that the bug can last a long time but also that Shino can talk to he bug while the males can come back to Shino. This makes Shino an all range sensor.

"Then place a female on me and she has permission to feed off of my chakra. Trust me I got plenty of chakra" ordered Naruto. Shino nods, lifting his hand he points at Naruto where a female lands on Naruto's hair and stays there. "Hinata. How far can you see them?" ask Naruto.

Poking her fingers together she makes a hand seal while Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Byakugan" veins flaring up she extends her version to a three hundred sixty degrees "Ano they aren't too far from here. But I think they sent up traps but also a genjutsu around the area. I can see the chakra"," answered Hinata.

Naruto chuckles and looks towards the direction. Taking out a pouch he blows the pollen all around the area making Shino and Hinata wonder what he is doing. Shino is listening to the bugs telling him about the chakra-coated pollen all around it. Hinata sees the powder glow for a second.

"The pollen allows me to track you" answered Naruto. Turning to Kinto and Kyibi both kits nods and soon begin to move.

* * *

With Kurenai and Anko

"Kidding me right. Jiraiya told you to treat him like a jonin" said Anko shock. Wondering why the Hokage just doesn't make him a jonin or anbu seeing how well but also strong he is. She thinks Tsunade must have asked Naruto to be placed on the team or it has something to do with the elders and civilian council.

"I wanted Kiba so we can be a tracking team. But when I got the change later on about you. I wasn't expecting this" spoke Kurenai. Hearing something coming from the bushes. Both kunochis's got ready and when the bushes stop moving two kits came out making both kunochis's sigh in relief.

"Its just some shrimp of a foxes" groan Anko.

"I am not just a fox or a shrimp"," shouted Kyibi. Both kunochi hearing the voice turned down to see Kyibi growling at them.

"Now you done it. She has a bad temper" shake Kinto. Stepping away from the mesugitsune kit he doesn't want to be near when she explodes seeing her second tail. "Crap she unlocked her fire affinity" making a quick run away from her.

Both kunochis's blink and watches Kyibi glow red then a flame engulf the area.

Naruto's location

Naruto and the team seeing the huge pillar of fire coming not to far. Naruto shakes his head while Hinata gasp watching the whole scene happen.

"Let me guess. Her second tail glowed?" asked Naruto. Hinata nods wondering how Naruto knows that "She has a bad no NASTY temper. Even though she is very perky, never I mean NEVER tease her or insult her. So be careful what you say around her"," warn Naruto.

Shino getting one of the bugs telling him of the intense fire that is coming from one source. Turning to Naruto he raises an eye wondering how strong he is.

"So Shino any plan or do you want to listen to mine. Or Hinata has something?" asked Naruto. Jumping down on the ground he picks up the jonins scent but turning to his right he also picked up the Inu anbu and his team. "What do you guys suggest?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. But Kurenai is known for her genjutsu" answered Hinata.

"Anko is a T&I. So she would be also difficult to fight" spoke Shino.

Naruto nods already knowing this as he takes a deep breath he catches the chakra signature not to far.

"I got a plan. I will drop down to get their attention. From there attack them" spoke Naruto. Hinata and Shino both turn to each other wondering if it's a good idea to split up. "Trust me on this. I will be in many places at one time. Kage bunshin no jutsu" soon a half dozens of clones appeared shocking both Shino and Hinata. "Lets go"

Kurenai and Anko

With both kunochi running away from Kyibi. Anko leans on the tree panting while Kurenai is looking at her hair almost burned. With both kunochis's giving each other a look.

"He is going to pay for this"," hissed Kurenai.

"Painfully" added Anko.

Out of the bushes both Shino and Hinata dropped down catching the kunochi's off guard while Kurenai wonders why are they here.

"It still hasn't been fifteen minutes" spoke Kurenai. Watching a few Naruto's jump on the ground she blinks wondering why he created so many bunshins.

"Like a timer would matter in the real shinobi world"," shouted a clone. Charging towards Kurenai. Hinata and Shino charged towards Anko while the clones soon started to back each other up.

"You are going to fight me with bunshin" taunted Kurenai. Wondering why he would make a rookie mistake. She takes a kunai and stabs one clone making a poof of smoke appear. Watching it happen "Those aren't bunshin...they are KAGE BUNSHIN. Anko he can use the-" before Kurenai can even finish. Naruto dropped down with a drop kick.

Kurenai in the last second blocked the drop kick with both arms making her wince in pain.

'I think he may have cracked my bone' wince Kurenai. As she is about to grab Naruto's leg he quickly kicks Kurenai hard in the chest using the force. He back flips towards Anko while spinning in a kick.

"NO WAY" shouted Anko. Barely dodging the kick she watches Naruto kick the tree making it split in half. "How the hell does he know the Leaf hurricane? Did he train with Gai?"." AS Anko spoke she felt a few sharp jabs on her back. "Shit" cursing she drops onto her knees. Turning around she sees Hinata in a stance making her grit her teeth.

'He used himself as a decoy so we can focus on him. While Shino and Hinata attacks us. Well they found us and kept us on our toes. So lets see them track us' thought Kurenai. Running towards Anko she grabs her special jonin shoulder and leaves in a poof of smoke.

"Shun shin" smirk Naruto. Turning to Shino he shakes his head while Hinata looks down. "Kinto, Kyibi did you plant the pollen on them?" shouted Naruto. With both kits dropping from the tree. Kyibi sent Naruto a dark glare with a nod. "Great. Head home guys if anything happens I will give you a call" making a hand seal he focus his chakra and found Kurenai location. "Two miles east from here. Also Kakashi, if you think you can spy on me with your team. You are dead wrong. The mutt needs a bath he smells like he rolls in the dirt," shouted Naruto.

Both Hinata and Shino looks around and notices team seven walking out while Kakashi raises an eye seeing he was caught.

"Hey don't call Akamaru a mutt" shouted Kiba.

"I wasn't calling the puppy a mutt. You are the mutt. Geez when was the last time you took even a bath you stink," sneered Naruto. Grabbing Hinata and Shino shoulders they left in a poof of flowers making team seven wonder how strong he is.

* * *

With Kurenai.

AS the two older kunochi's has a minute to rest. Anko is having trouble moving due to having her chakra points close. Kurenai is having trouble moving her arm seeing how much force Naruto used.

"Well this isn't good. I mean I can barely move my arm. You can barely stand. I think this team passed in fighting together. But in finding us I don't think-"

"Ohh its easy" interrupted the clone. Yawning and sitting on a branch he looks down on the kunochi's smiling. "See you soon"

"Shit" cursed Anko, watching the clone dispel himself. "Not a tracker huh. The kage bunshin alone is a tracking jutsu and add the kitsunes. But the gaki nose is good. I mean he can smell the snakes while he smelled the-"

"I know" interrupted Kurenai. Trying to hide her blush she takes a deep breath wondering how good Naruto is as a tracker. Seeing how well he has done but also said. She has no doubt in her mind he is a better tracker than Kiba.

"Lets end this" spoke Anko. Turning to the bushes team eight jumped down and stares at the jonins. Anko making some hand seals takes a deep breath and aims at the genins "Katon Flame no jutsu".."

Blowing out a huge flame making it a stream.

"Shokubutsu Honō saboten" Naruto raising his hand up and when the flame reached them. The jonin and special jonin can only watch as the flame is slowly being absorbed into Naruto hand. When the flame was completely gone. They all see Naruto holding a round plant like bulb in his hand. "Thanks for the meal. I think this little guy was hungry".

With both older females watches the plant wrap itself around Naruto's arm. The small plant showed its razor sharp teeth and the next thing they saw. The small red and white dot plant shot a few fireballs at the older female ninjas.

"You got to be kidding me right" shouted Anko. Back flipping she watches the fireball slam into the tree while the fireball continue to fly through more. Seeing many trees with holes going right through it. "The hell was that?".

Kurenai who also dodged a fireball turned to a boulder that literally started to melt underneath the tremendous heat. Wondering what kind of jutsu he used she turns to the genins wondering how they found them.

"That's for me to know and you to not find out"," answered Naruto. Making a one-hand seal, the kunochi's watches the pollen around the area come alive and soon started to form around Naruto. "Kafun bunshin no jutsu" with three kafun clones around the jonins. "You have no way of getting out. Surrender" ordered Naruto.

Kurenai sucking her teeth seeing that Naruto not just outsmarted them but also overpowered them.

"Very well seeing how well this team did. I say you all pass" spoke Kurenai. Turning to Anko she is still frozen in her place to see what just happen. While Kurenai herself is also trying to cope. "We will meet tomorrow morning at training ground eight" ordered Kurenai.

"Is that so" smirk Naruto. Tightening his fist the small red bulb like cactus soon started to wither up and die. But as it dies it drops two seeds while Naruto picks it up and places them in his pouch. "See you all tomorrow" smirk Naruto. Making a hand seal he leaves in a poof of smoke leaving flowers behind, while the kafun clones dispel as well.

* * *

LATER Hokage Tower

Hiruzen eye still hasn't stopped twitching seeing that Naruto manage to make his day a nightmare. All the jonins are giving him their team assessments to the Hokage EARLY. They were suppose to do the test tomorrow but seeing Naruto tricked everyone easily. Soon it was Kurenai and Anko turn and everyone in the room looks at them wondering what happen.

"What on earth happen to you? It looks like you two walked out of a war zone" spoke Hiruzen. Smoking his pipe Kurenai sent him a glare making him flinch while Anko muttering something underneath her breath.

"Team eight pass. Naruto did well. He is indeed a better tracker than Kiba, hate to admit it. He coordinated the team in attacking us but also finding us. Not to mention used the kage bunshin and a special kind of Kafun bunshin no jutsu and a plant that shot out a fireball" soon she started to pull on her hair wondering how a genin his age is this strong.

"Hmm. Jiraiya was right. But he needs to be with kids of his own age," smoke Asuma.

"You knew"," asked Hiruzen.

Asuma nodded and walked towards the door leaving.

"He smelled your cigarettes on me but also your scent" spoke Kurenai. Everyone in the room turns to Asuma trying to hide his blush while Kakashi giggles about hearing this.

"Team seven passes but barely. If it wasn't for Kiba helping Sasuke against me while Sakura jumped in. Those three would have failed"," answered Kakashi.

Hiruzen nods but as he was about to speak, his door opens while his former teammates and Danzo walks in.

"Hiruzen there's rumors going around about the jinchuriki back in Konoha is this true?" spoke Danzo.

Before Hiruzen spoke the anbu in the room dropped form the shadows while the jonins stood there wondering what is going on.

"Now now Danzo. I have a name" dropping from the ceiling. Naruto smirks, and stares at the elders. Shocked to see him but also even more shocked to see the big change on Naruto. "Well, well. I finally meet the two who sent Mori Senju to his death" chuckled Naruto darkly. Moving his hand over his Fuijin No Ken.

"NARUTO" shouted Tsunade, slamming the door open. "Where is my WALLET" tightening her fist she blinks and notices all the anbu on the ground "DID YOU DO THIS" screaming at him. She sees Naruto hand on his blade ready to attack someone.

"Tsunade" said Koharu.

Shocked to see her they didn't hear about Tsunade being back in Konoha.

"So tell me how is your private army is doing?" hissed Naruto. Glaring at Danzo the old war hawk sent a glare back to the young jinchuriki.

"ENOUGH," shouted Hiruzen.

"And that's why he goes behind your back" sneered Naruto. Sending a dark glare at Hiruzen. "I know everything. From my clan down to the man who wanted me to be viewed as a hero. Tell me Hokage. How does it feel to be Hokage but also a genin at the same time. Seeing everyone is pushing you around" chuckled Naruto.

Hiruzen all his life has never seen anyone talk to him like this. Taking a deep breath he turns to Danzo who hasn't said anything since Naruto dropped in.

"I suggest you tell the civilian council to leave me alone. I already killed one council member for being a traitor. Check the clans' budget. He's been taking money belonging to my clan. I also suggest you three fossils stay out of my way or things wont look good" as he makes towards the door ignoring Tsunade killing intent "And that is a threat."

"What on earth is wrong with you"?" shouted Tsunade.

The slitted eyes that Naruto has sent shivers to everyone in the room.

"Making my point and stand. I wont be pushed around by some weak and simple minded fools" walking out of the door he throws a kunai at the wall killing another anbu. "That's another traitor I killed. I better get paid for cleaning up Konoha"

Hiruzen watches Naruto leave wondering what happen to the young energetic boy he used to know.

"Everyone leave"," ordered Hiruzen. Seeing no one move "NOW" shouted the Hokage.

Everyone bows and leaves while Tsunade stood at the door watching the elders leave.

"I will be also coming for you three myself"," threaten Tsunade. 'Naruto. You are going to make a mess of things. Even though the fire daimyo still wants answers to those who attack Naho on her birthday. You can't do this alone. Not yet. I also want there heads on a spike for what they did to my family' as Tsunade took a deep breath pushing the dark thoughts away. She turns to Hiruzen "He's right. You allowed this to happen. You are Hokage act like one or the Fire daimyo is going to do something. Don't use your age as a excuse" slamming the door, she leaves the room hoping her former sensei wakes up.

Hiruzen of all his years wonders what went wrong in the village he loves. But also to the people he grew to love.

* * *

Hyuga compound

Hiashi in his office listening to what the elders are saying. Shock to hear that Hinata teammate is the jinchuriki of Kyuubi but even more shocking that he openly admitted it while master Jiraiya said he is omitted from the Sandaime law.

"Hiashi this is an outrage to place that demon with her" shouted an elder.

Hiashi sighs and holds up a scroll coming from the Hokage.

"There isn't much we can do. He created the teams and wont change it" spoke Hiashi. Truthfully, he wonders what the Hokage thinks about having his daughter with Naruto. But since having him on the team it will most likely limit the travel of the team. Which is, what the elders wanted that to happen to Hinata.

"Then we will go to the Fire Daimyo"," said a female elder.

Hiashi shakes reminding them of a main family Hyuga member attacking the Fire daimyo wife but also niece during her third birthday. Since that incident the clans of Konoha has to explain to the Fire daimyo. While the elders never gave an explanation, which didn't sit well for the Fire daimyo. Hiashi was away during the time while the Hyuga clan didn't think they needed to explain themselves.

"Who does the Hokage think he is? We are the Hyuga clan. He has no choice but to give what we demand"," said an elder.

"He is the Hokage the strongest of the Village and also the person in charge of the Village that we reside in," answered Hiashi. He may be prideful but he isn't stupid or arrogant as some of the elders.

"Than the matter is settle. We can ask the Hokage to limit her travel. She has the Byakugan and we can't afford her to be captured outside of Konoha. She isn't fit to be heiress or a shinobi. Its best we start the arrange marriage with her," said an elder. Gritting his teeth wondering why Hiashi has stalled this long to have Hinata arranged already.

"That matter is to be discussed with the Hokage seeing that Hinata is a genin"," answered Hiashi. Turning to the elder who put his thought he slams his hand on the table leaving the room afterward.

"This isn't over Hiashi"," said another elder. Getting up she glares at Hiashi "We will correct the mistake that you still haven't fixed" with her leaving the room. The clan head of the Hyuga clan sighs and wonders what is next.

And cut wow almost nine thousands word a long chapter lol. It's been a while to write a long one.

Thank you everyone who has been reviewing and taking time of the story. Now things are going to be interesting and I got a good role for Hinata.


	9. Nami Pt 1

I do not own Naruto Shokubutsuton

Three Weeks Later Hokage Tower

Walking into the room is none other than team eight with Naruto holding Tora the dreaded cat that every genin teams hates. But this time. Naruto is holding onto Tora while the cat is purring and sleeping peacefully in his arms.

What ever the secret he used. Anko and Kurenai are asking to know what it is while the other jonins from the rookies are asking as well.

When Hiruzen sees, Naruto holding the cat his pipe fall from his mouth while Tsunade shakes her head. Seeing that Naruto had some time with Tora a few years ago at the fire capital. Naho played with Tora many times with Kinto and Kyibi.

"That is a new record" gasp Hiruzen. Looking at the clock "Ten minutes. HOW" screaming and wondering how. Iruka is stun to see Tora letting out a small yawn and continues to get comfortable in Naruto's arms.

"Trade secret sorry" chuckle Naruto. Wondering to himself why didn't the other jonins just use some cat nip to help catch the cat or use some fish to lure Tora towards them. Shrugging his shoulders 'Well they will learn eventually. Like team seven'. Thought Naruto, watching Iruka leave the room to get Madam Shijimi.

Than the doors open to reveal a boy maybe a year older than them. Holding his head up with a arrogant attitude. Naruto raises an eye while Hinata slowly hid behind Naruto.

"Hokage" calling his name causally. "I am here to see Hinata Hyuga. I am growing tired of waiting while she is playing ninja" demanded the boy. Kurenai and Anko glared at the boy knowing what Hiashi is doing to Hinata. Kurenai wanted to object of the idea but Anko told her to stay out of it. Knowing its clan affairs she can help Hinata at the sides and guide her.

Naruto on the other hand heard the rumors but also asked a few members what is going on. How Naruto did it. To say he use a Hyuga as his first experiment on his truth telling pollen. Making sure its kept close to him with some other powders wondering how disastrous it can be.

Than the door open up revealing madam Shijimi. Running towards the desk she turns to the Hokage who points towards Naruto. Who Tora is sleeping peacefully.

"How dare you to interrupt me when I am in the middle of a conservation with the Hokage" shouted the boy. Everyone minus Naruto flinch to hear the boy talk to the Fire Daimyo wife like that. Stepping forward and placing his hand on his katana. "Your mistake is going to cost you" Naruto appeared holding his blade on the boy's neck before he drew his katana. "You better watch out boy. My family wont take it kindly with your actions to me" hissed the boy.

Tora started to growl at the boy while Madam Shijimi sent a glare towards Hiruzen making him flinch.

"Anbu. Restrain the boy" Naruto sending him a glare "Not Naruto" said Hiruzen. The anbu appeared and grabs the boy from each side shocking him. 'Perfect. I get a arrogant suitor who yells at Shijimi but also threatens her life in my office. How lovely' Hiruzen dropping his head thinking how bad this is going to be.

He wonders why Hiashi is doing this to Hinata.

"Hokage. She barge in the room while I was talking" defended the boy. Wondering why the Hokage has his ninjas holding him back "That boy should be punished for drawing a weapon against me. That is a crime to me and my family" demanded the boy.

"She has every right to barge in" answered Naruto. Still with his blade pointed on his neck. Tora hissing at the suitor while laying on Naruto's shoulders. "I am a shinobi of Konoha but also a good friend of the Fire Daimyo along with Madam Shijimi. Who you screamed at. But also you try to draw your weapon on her no less" answered Naruto. Pushing the wind blade closer to his neck he glares at the boy making him shiver.

'Such hateful eyes. They are like a fox protecting his mate' hearing hissing coming from his shoulders. He sees a cat on his shoulders hissing at the boy but than his eyes widen. Looking over to the over size woman "I was told the Fire daimyo wife is a beautiful flower not a barrel of rice" speaking out loud. The blade on his neck got closer giving him a paper cut.

"Every woman is a beautiful flower. They are all different shape and sizes. They all bloom beautiful" answered Naruto. Shijimi smiles at Naruto while Tora jumps off his shoulders and 'mews' a few times on Shijimi shoulders. "Such a act against our lovely Madam Shijimi shouldn't go unpunished. If I may My lady can I choose the punishment".

Everyone in the room flinch minus Tsunade who is watching everything like a episode from a book. Madam Shijimi gave Naruto a warm smile seeing he is coming to the damsel distress. Before Hiruzen even spoke Madam Shijimi walk towards the boy and sent him a glare. He quickly sees the mistake he made wondering what his family is going to do to him.

"Naruto my dear friend. Please teach him a lesson. I would love to see one of your famous pranks" smile Shijimi. Hiruzen paled to hear this but Tsunade crack a smile seeing the brat is going to be humiliated all over Konoha. While he hears the 'Friend' word he turns to Naruto wondering who he is.

"Of course. I just wish the Hyuga clan mainly the elders choose wisely who they invite to Konoha or to Hi No Kuni. Perhaps the next person coming to Konoha should check in with me?" question Naruto. Hiruzen again about to protest while Tora jumps off of Shijimi shoulders and 'Mews' a few times agreeing with Naruto.

"What a wonderful idea" clapping her hands. She looks at Hiruzen nodding her head while the Hokage mumbles underneath his breath. "Naruto dear that would be great. Seeing that those old Elders from the Hyuga clan still haven't apologize to what happen to me and Naho a few years ago." The adults and children in the room wonders what she means. "Truly if you weren't there Naruto. We would have been killed while those traitor clan members would have been free" smiled Shijimi.

Everyone turns to Naruto seeing his smirk as he gives the anbu a signal to release the boy. They turn to the Hokage who is sitting there wondering if they should leave the boy with the jinchuriki.

"Well! What are you doing. Listen to Naruto-kun NOW" shouted Tsunade. Rolling her eyes she watches Naruto point the boy towards a room while his escort was told of what happen in the room.

After a min Naruto returned back clapping his hands.

"Done. Trust me. Everyone in Konoha is going to laugh" chuckle Naruto. Looking at Iruka wondering why he is so uneasy as he turns to Anko and Kurenai arguing about something. "So Hinata why is your elders trying to set you up with some suitors?" question Naruto.

Hinata looks down and sighs. Before she spoke the door open revealing Team seven covered in dirt. Tora jumping from surprise quickly sees team Seven and scratches all there face than quickly jumping on Naruto's shoulders. Hissing at team seven Naruto scratches his ear calming him down.

"Nice one Tora. Remind me to get you a big fish" smirk Naruto.

Hiruzen rubbing his temples wondering how Naruto is doing all this.

"Pulling weeds. We deserve a better mission" demanded Kiba. Throwing a flower on the ground, Hinata pouts to see the withered rose dead. "Come on give us something better".

"Kiba" shouted Iruka. "All of you are fresh from the academy. Missions are for more experience genin" answered Iruka. Thinking that would stop the fresh genin from getting anything higher than E or D ranks.

"Than we request to get a C rank. Seeing I have more of a experience than a normal genin than anyone here" answered Naruto. Iruka hearing this stomps his feet about to protest. "They aren't under your command no more. We have jonin sensei that we are under command now but also the Hokage. They need to see the real shinobi world. This wont prepare them" lectured Naruto.

"C rank. A genin" question Shijimi. Turning to Hiruzen with a scolding look. "Naruto-kun dear why aren't you a anbu. Your skills would be perfect" question Shijimi once more. Naruto chuckles and bows to Shijimi for her caring support.

"I will take my leave" said Naruto bowing once more. He stops in front of Hinata and holds up a blue rose in his hands. Placing it in her hair he tilts his head and smiles "Lovely" than leaving the room.

"Where did he get the blue rose? I never saw one" question Sakura. Wondering how he did that she notices the dirt clump on the ground where Kiba threw the dead rose. Looking at Hinata seeing that red face of hers but also the rose matching her hair perfectly.

"Are both teams ready for a C rank mission. Team seven completed fifteen E rank missions and ten D ranks." team seven all smiles while Anko smirks wondering how they are going to like this. "Team eight has twenty E ranks and Twenty five D ranks. Total of forty five" answered Hiruzen.

Team seven looks at team eight wondering how did they do it. Anko smiles while Kurenai sent her friend a glare wondering what they been doing in their spare time after she ends the team session. Anko is suppose to be her support but she is taking the team on missions.

"Are they ready Kakashi and Kurenai?" With both jonin nodding seeing that Anko is getting tired doing these stupid missions Kurenai wonders what is going to happen next.

"Good but I have something I need done first". Looking at both full fledged jonins he passes them each a mission scroll.

"I need your skills on this mission."

Turning to Kakashi.

"Also I need you for this." When each jonin open the mission scroll. They each nod seeing their missions is going to take at least two weeks. What ever mission their teams are going to take is most likely be a week the most.

"Good leave immediately. I think Anko can take care of two teams. But also Naruto being second in command" answered Tsunade. Sakura about to protest along with Kiba quickly stops seeing Tsunade dark glare. Sasuke raises an eye wondering why she places Naruto in second of command.

"Naruto-kun will do fine" giggle Shijimi.

With the two jonins leaving now. Tsunade turns to Anko with a smirk wondering what else she isn't telling but going to do. Iruka watching this wanted to protest but seeing that Naruto put him in his place. There isn't much that Iruka can say or lecture. He is scared on what Naruto can do but also seeing he made it to the bingo book. A feat that not many get in but also a young age.

"Alright you brats met me at the gate in a hour" ordered Anko. Than a man appeared drinking a bottle of sake. Looking at the woman and five children he sneers and continues to drink his alcohol.

"I pay good money and I get kids" before he spoke more. Anko sent him a glare making him nervous.

'Wait until he meets Naruto' chuckle Anko.

* * *

Gate

Team seven is looking at Shino wondering where is Hinata and Naruto. Anko appeared with the client name 'Tazuna'. Blinking she turns to Shino wondering the same thing where is Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata is coming" said Kiba. Everyone turns around and sees Hinata being escorted by a few people from her clan. When they got close enough they quickly notice her father Hiashi Hyuga. Her little sister having almost no emotions her face like her father. Hanabi Hyuga. The last is Hinata care taker but also juken instructor Ko Hyuga.

"Good afternoon all" bowed Hiashi. Looking at Anko she rolls her eyes. Seeing she has to deal with the clan head because of Naruto's lateness. "I see you are a genin short? Perhaps he is late". Turning to Hinata he sees her staring at a location. Shifting his head he sees Naruto leaning on a wall. Blinking thinking he saw the blonde he was gone.

"Not late. Been waiting for the past forty five minutes" answer Naruto. Standing behind the Hyuga's he looks at Hiashi. Than slowly looking at Hanabi who has a equal stern face as Hiashi. "Oi. Hinata-chan. I didn't know you had a chibi. But I think the older one looks better and prettier. This chibi here might be confuse with its gender".

Hinata giggles at his antics but also blush because of the prettier comment. Hanabi stood there shock to hear the comment while Hiashi merely raise an eye. Ko sent him a glare which didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"So you must be Ko Hyuga" spoke Naruto flatly. All eyes on are the jonin and some what genin who should be a anbu "Have you ever heard the name Ku Hyuga by any chance?". Watching the Ko stiffen he turns to Naruto with his byakugan on and chakra flaring.

"Yes. He is my younger brother he went missing a few years ago" answered Ko. Naruto chuckles and turns to Hiashi with a smirk seeing he didn't tell him the truth or maybe he doesn't know.

"He isn't missing" shocking Ko with his answer. Hiashi is about to move hoping to stop Naruto from saying anything. "I killed him. He was attacking Madam Shijimi and Lady Naho on her third birthday. There was a few other clan members from Konoha during that attack. I killed the traitors but left him alive so we can get some answers. But the coward killed himself before I got the information from him" chuckled Naruto. The dark look he sent to the clan head made him stop for a moment.

"Killed him" repeating it once more. He drops on the ground shock that he is gone. "But he went missing almost three years ago the same time of-" putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Should we get going" asked Naruto. Turning to Anko she smirks seeing that Naruto got underneath the Hyuga's skin. Something she always like to do but has to be careful.

"Hinata" call Hiashi. Getting his oldest attention "Don't get in the way" scolded Hiashi. Turning to Naruto 'So he must be the boy who made the suitor leave Konoha but also made him walk through the village in his underwear. But also covered in mud and dirt. To hear what he did. I know the Hokage is going to have with a word with me and the elders' .

'But also to hear what he said confirms my theories. The people at the capital were right about his description. A boy with lines on his face with blonde hair and sliver streaks in it. I thought it was the jinchuriki but he disappeared long ago? How did he do it and why?' Thinking of the subjects for another time he sees Hanabi walking forward.

"Sister." spoke Hanabi "Don't embarrass the clan while you are away from Konoha on the mission" spoke Hanabi. Everyone stood there shock to see her family putting her down. Kiba wanted to protest but Sasuke stopped him mumbling something about clan affairs. Which Kiba knows all to well but yet doesn't like what he sees.

Naruto watching this raises an eye seeing the down cast look Hinata has on her face. Snapping his fingers he takes out a seed and grows a rose. Walking to Hinata he gets everyone's attention while holding a rose in his hand.

"There. I don't think she can embarrasses the clan while wearing that. Unlike the confuse gender here" Placing it in her hair. The clan head never saw a rose with three different color petals before. Hanabi glares at Naruto with her byakugan active as she is about to walk forward to confront him. But when she saw his gold slitted eyes with blue iris staring at her while he widen his eyes a bit. "I'm sorry... was that supposed to scare me?" question Naruto.

'What is he?' jumping behind her father. For the first time in many years Hanabi Hyuga is afraid of someone. Wondering how he got eyes like that 'Its like a cat or fox. Its so intimidating'. Ko and Hinata are shock to see Hanabi jump behind her father so quickly. Anko snicker wishing she had a camera so she can black mail the girl when she is older.

'Is this kid the real thing? What the hell is he?' Tazuna stood there almost pissing himself as well. He never saw anyone with those types of eyes before.

"We should be moving" ordered Anko. "Naruto , Hinata take the front. Shino and Sakura the side. We and Tanzuna will be right behind you two. Kiba, Sasuke cover our back" ordered Anko.

Hiashi raise an eye seeing the formation being used.

"I thought it was a C rank mission. Kill some bandits and protect him until the bridge is done?" question Hiashi. Wondering why such a formation is needed he notices the bridge builder reaction.

"Still should be prepared even against bandits. But for you to know about the mission while only a few hand full of people should only know. Makes me wonder what is the Sandaime is doing" turning to Anko. "For give me sensei if I spoke out of term. I been itching for some freedom" answered Naruto. Anko nods in agreement with Naruto.

"Lets move" order Anko

* * *

On the Road.

Anko thinking of a few things but also on the team.

Since Kurenai is too easy going and is only focusing on tracking while interrogation, assassinations and information gathering has been put off many times. So when Kurenai leaves, she trains the team in the other fields. To Anko shock, Naruto helps both Hinata and Shino with a few stealth but also tricks that can be used in the field.

'If only I can convince, Kurenai that she is holding the team back' thought Anko. Turning to Hinata she knows she is part of the reason to why Kurenai isn't pushing more of the other skills to be taught. Seeing that she looks to Hinata almost as a little sister but also watches out for her more. 'She needs to understand they need a place in the team but also. How to live there life. Naruto is practically helping her with a different method of her clan's taijutsu which the gaki. Hasn't told us where he learned it?'.

Since both teams leaving the gates and walking on the road. Anko can only wonder who Naruto really it but what else he is hiding. When Kurenai is around he acts all business and doesn't want any trouble. But with Anko around he is more laid back but much more strict with practice.

'Does the gaki have us figured out already. I mean Kurenai trains them than takes a break. She doesn't push them. She doesn't want them to try harder to go beyond. It has to do something with Hinata. I'm sure of it. Those rumors can they be true?' snapping her attention. Anko turns to Naruto and everyone else who stopped walking.

"Anko sensei is everything alright?" question Naruto. Wondering why Anko has been spacing out 'What is she thinking? Perhaps something she knows about the mission and he isn't telling us?'. Looking over to Tazuna the man seems to be looking over his shoulder a few times while Hinata kept stealing a few glances at Naruto.

'Its been three weeks and I can barely talk to him. What happen to his eyes and hair? But also on his face?' thought Hinata. Looking at Naruto once more she notices him staring at her making her blush and turn away.

"Sorry Naruto. Thinking about a few things. Is something wrong?" asked Anko. Watching Naruto take a few sniff he shakes his head while Anko nods. "Lets pick up the pace. The sooner the better" demanded Anko.

The genins nods while Tazuna soon started to groan about traveling much faster.

LATER

With both teams walking something new hit Naruto's nose. Taking a few sniff, he reaches for his pouch and takes out a seed. Hinata watching him turns to him wondering what is going on. Seeing the seed in his hand they pass a puddle of water. But Naruto drops the seed in the puddle of the water while a smirk appears on his face.

"Naruto-kun you dropped-"

"I know Hinata" interrupted Naruto. Sending her a smile he looks back a bit seeing Anko and Tazuna about to reach the puddle. Shino gives Naruto a nod while Hinata soon sees the bodies with her byakugan.

3...2...1..

As Naruto counts down with his fingers, plant veins shot out of the puddle while tossing two shinobi with chains. The genin from team seven froze to see a plant almost the same size as Choza. The clan head of the Akimichi clan. The plant soon started to toss and slam the two nin its veins.

"Shokubutsuton vein wrapping" making a hand seal. The large plant soon started to wither up but it kept both enemy shinobi tied up together. "I picked up their scents. They were using some type of plants or have been sleeping in the woods to cover it. But I smelled the sweat but also saw the chakra being used for that genjutsu" tapping his nose and blinking. Anko nods seeing that this mission could have taken a turn for the worse.

"How" said Sakura dumb folded.

"Smell the sweat. But I cant smell it" said Kiba. Akamaru bark in agreement even the puppy cant smell it. But in truth neither of them can smell a thing besides their surroundings.

"What was that" demanded Sasuke.

"Serious unprepared" answered Naruto. Walking towards the two shinobi who were hiding in a puddle "Now we want some answers. Why were you two hiding in that genjutsu" question Naruto. Both missing nin look away refusing to answer. Anko rolling her eyes as she is about to take over. Naruto makes a hand seal making both missing nin groan in pain.

'Dear Kami. The veins are moving but also growing' thought Anko shock. Watching the veins they soon started to grow sharp thorns cutting into the missing nin body. But also soon started to tighten their body as well. AS things couldn't get worse. A small round bulb like plant head sprouted. With everyone notices it.

"Snap."

"Snap."

Snapping its jaw a few times showing its razor sharp teeth that is made to rip apart flesh very easily. Both missing nin look at each other sending each other nervous glances.

"So what's it going to be?" asked Naruto. Seeing the plant is hungry both missing nin froze to see the small plant "Hurry up" smirk Naruto. The plant soon started to move towards one of the missing nin legs. AS its snaps its jaws on his leg.

"AHHH" screaming in pain. "Please stop" shaking a bit. The plant continue to push more pressure on his leg. The genins soon started to look away while Tazuna stood there shock.

"Tell me what I need to know?" demanded Naruto. Seeing that both of them aren't budging he gives a plant a nod. The plant snapping its jaws once more on the leg making one of them scream. Than the plant move to his neck and started to bite it making blood shoot out.

"Dear kami" said Sakura. Covering her mouth shock to see the blood spray out of his neck.

"Meizu"

"Gōzu" coughing while trying to move his hands to his neck. "We have to kill the bridge builder"

Naruto watching this smirks and takes out a bingo book. Before he turned the page he snaps his fingers.

"Snap"

"Snap"

The next thing everyone saw is both Gōzu and Meizu heads roll on the ground and stopping in front of Naruto's feet. Anko never saw anything so brutal in her life. But wondering what Naruto knows or learn she watches him turn the page of the bingo book.

"The demon brothers. Missing C rank nin from Kiri. Nice bounty on them and they worked with Zabuza the demon of the mist. A rank missing nin. I heard of him" said Naruto. Closing the book he throws it to Anko who looks at Tazuna who looks very nervous. Wondering why C rank missing nin is after him she gets a feeling they weren't told about something.

"Mind telling me what is going on before whiskers send his human eating plant on you?" question Anko.

Tazuna pale and turns to the plant slowly moving towards Tazuna. Jumping behind Sasuke he shivers and started to tell them his life story about Nami and a man name Gato. Who has been bleeding the village dry.

"I heard of him. Billionaire tycoon of some sort" replied Naruto. Turning to Anko he shrugs his shoulder and starts to walk towards Nami.

"Wait" shouted Sakura. With everyone looking at her while Naruto raises an eye "We cant go to Nami. I mean isn't dangerous for us to go?". Anko sighs but nods in agreement.

"This mission is most likely rank as High B or low A rank. Meaning once the rank went up we should head back to Konoha so the right payment and teams are dispatched for the job" explained Anko. "But if he cant pay for the mission we leave him" Tazuna hearing this drops on knees begging Anko not to. Telling them about his grandson and daughter needs him.

"Please. I beg you. Once the bridge is built I will pay for the mission" beg Tazuna.

"Sensei. We should take a vote on this and also report the changes to the Hokage" spoke Naruto. Biting his thumb he smears the blood on his summoning tattoo. Sealing the heads in a scroll for the bounty later on. "So whats the verdict. Because I wont back out of my mission. Unlike you guys who never seen the real shinobi world" chuckle Naruto.

Hinata stood there not wanting to leave Tazuna unhelp.

Shino sees the potential problem of the mission but also wants to test his training.

Sasuke snorted not wanting to back out.

Kiba smile wanting to show everyone who he is.

Sakura out of everyone she is the most worried about it. But not wanting to be left behind she nods.

"Very well. We will continue the mission while Kinto delivers the scroll to the Hokage" ordered Anko. Kinto yawns and shrugs his shoulders, taking the scrolls he soon starts to run towards Konoha. "Lets keep moving but stay close. Naruto keep that nose of yours open" said Anko.

"Fine" wave Naruto.

* * *

Konoha LATER Hokage Tower

Hiruzen smoking his pipe turns to the door. Seeing the Hyuga elders walking in with Hiashi he shakes his head while Tsunade glare them.

"This is a private matter-" before he can finish. Tsunade chopped him in the neck knocking him out.

"Does anyone else want to say something or walk in the room without knocking first" hissed Tsunade. Sending a dark look at the female elder she gulps seeing he made a mistake. "Good. Now what do you want" demanded Tsunade.

"We are here to discuss the suitors for Hinata" spoke Hiashi.

Tsunade hearing this leans back on a chair and shakes her head making Hiashi confuse but also makes the elders angry.

"First she is a genin" sending a look at Hiruzen making him quiet. "Second you removed her as heiress meaning she has a say now. Plus there is something that has been bothering me for quite some time" asked Tsunade. "What is she to you Hiashi?"

Hiashi along the elders all wondering what does she mean by that. As she got up she walks to the door and reveals Neji standing there about to knock.

"Perfect timing. Get in" ordered Tsunade. Watching the little prodigy walk in she took a deep breath. Since Naruto being on team eight, Neji has picked up Hinata from the team meetings. 'Naruto must have should great restraint not killing him. Or maybe he promised his father to not harm him'. As Tsunade takes a seat she looks at the Hyuga clan.

"So tell me why the suitors?" question Tsunade.

"Fate shows her as someone unworthy to lead the clan" answered Neji. "Fate deems her to leave the clan and live her life away from Konoha" Tsunade turns to him and giggles at his answer wondering what Naruto said to him the first time to make him so angry.

"And its fate that places that seal on your head. So listen to her. If I remember correctly. Naruto used that seal on you when you try to end the teams training early. Tell me how did it feel when fate turn her back on you?" taunted Tsunade. Neji activates his byakugan at Tsunade who showed him a simple hand seal making him reconsider what he was doing.

"How does the boy know how to use the seal on the branch members?" question Hiashi. Watching Tsunade she also knows the seal to activate the cage bird seal on the branch house house as well.

"He is from the Uzumaki clan. The same clan from Uzu who are the greatest seal masters in all the shinobi nations. A simple juinjutsu seal like yours which I remind you that your great grandparents butchered it. So it wont take him long to demand that seal to be stopped in your clan. Which it came from the Uzumaki clan first" smirk Tsunade. Turning to Neji he is shock to hear all this thinking the orphan wasn't important as fate told him.

'What else is she hiding from me?' thought Neji. Before he spoke Tsunade sent him glare making him quiet.

"Leave brat. Next time you activate those eyes. That seal wont be the last of your problems" threaten Tsunade. Watching Neji leave she turns to Hiashi who is to quiet. "Again what is Hinata to you Hiashi. You public announce to Konoha that you choose Hanabi as your future heiress while Hinata first born should have that". Watching the clan head with a stern face showing no emotions she wonder what Hizashi said to her is true.

"She is nothing but a mistake. A mistake that should have never been born" said a elder.

"Enough" shouted Hiashi. Sending a glare to the elder but also to the others. Taking a deep breath he looks at Tsunade "I promised my wife I would take care of Hinata. I tried my best for her but she shows no confidence or skill to use the juken" stated Hiashi. With all the years he has try to train Hinata she never got the juken down right. "But Hanabi her younger sister shows much more promise than Hinata will ever have" explained Hiashi.

Tsunade leans back on the chair thinking what Hiashi has said.

"Very well. But seeing that one of the suitors threaten Madam Shijimi. Naruto has taken the liberty while Madam Shijimi agrees that any suitor coming to Konoha should check in with Naruto. First" smiled Tsunade. "Non negotiable" added Tsunade. The elder soon shouted in protest while Hiashi sat there thinking of the events that happen earlier with Hinata.

"I see. Any reason why?" asked Hiashi. Watching Tsunade not move a muscle he finds it difficult even with the byakugan he cant tell what Tsunade is thinking or guessing.

"That demon allowed to speak to the suitors. Never. We will take this to the elders if we must. The Fire Daimyo" said the elders.

Hiruzen taking out a scroll and passes it to Hiashi. Once he open the scroll and read what the suitor family wanted to do to Naruto. The Fire daimyo not just hurt them politically but also financially seeing most of the suitors family. Now everyone knows what the son try to do to his wife.

"So if you had a part of this. Tell me Hiashi how would this look upon the Hyuga clan?" smirk Tsunade. The elders read the scroll frown while others grind their teeth seeing what is happening. "Why is Hinata afraid to go home to the compound. Afraid of everyone?" asked Tsunade.

The question caught Hiashi off guard. He would never thought Hinata would be afraid of her family. She always sees Hinata failing at almost everything. Her training a waste and he even hired Kurenai. A kunochi who has been trying to help Hinata. But in the end it failed as well while Hinata seems more spaced out more lost in a different world.

"I don't know?" answered Hiashi. For the first time in a very long time Hiashi Hyuga doesn't know why Hinata is scared of her family. "I push her during her spars and she doesn't get better" said Hiashi. Tsunade hearing this shakes her head while the elders continue to make more excuse or adding more problems than it needs to be.

"What are your plans with Hinata?" question Hiruzen. Since she is a genin she has some say in her life and now she isn't heiress her duty to the Hyuga clan isn't much.

"She is to be married off" answered A elder with no room to be discuss. "She is a mistake. Something that should have never happen. To think that Hiashi allowed this to happen. She-"

"Enough" said Tsunade. Slamming her hands on the desk she glares at the female elder. Being a medic nin she has seen what parents did to there children when they didn't want them. AS she took a deep breath trying to figure this mystery with Hinata. She leans back on the chair. "I don't care what you elders think about her. But Hiashi is her father and will do what is right for her. Wont you" using a sweet tone with no room to argue.

Hiashi stood straight while looking at Tsunade with a stern face. Getting up he bows and walks towards the door.

"Hizashi and Hitomi would be disgusted at you" added Tsunade. Seeing the clan head stop Tsunade sends him a glare while the clan head turned to face Tsunade. The Hyuga elders grit their teeth hearing about Hiashi late wife.

"But yet. I lived all these years missing Hitomi. Hizashi gave up his life for me but in truth it was to protect someone very dear to him. My question is this Lady Tsunade. What do you know about my family" with that Hiashi and the elders left the room.

Tsunade using her arm lazily to support her head. AS she yawns, Hiruzen turns to her wondering what she knows. To ask these questions but also question Hiashi ability as a father to Hinata.

"Tsunade what is going on?" asked Hiruzen.

"Hizashi is alive" answered Tsunade. Seeing her sensei shock reaction she nods. "Naruto found him in Kumo. In some medical building. Byakugan sealed along with his memories sealed or erase with any information on the doujutsu. Why do you think Naruto has a high bounty on his head from Kumo. He's been hidden for years and it was around the time when Naho birthday we visited him. Jiraiya was shock. I was disgusted on what you allowed this happen. Sensei they been lying to you" said Tsunade.

Hiruzen listening to this wonder what has been going on with the Hyuga clan. Thinking he should have a chat with his former teammates to tell them what is happening. But to leave out the part of Hizashi being alive. Taking out a scroll he gives it the anbu making her bow.

"Taking away their dignitary position in Konoha?" giggle Tsunade.

"Indeed. I have enough of there attitude" turning around he sees Tsunade petting a two tail fox kit on the desk. As she reads the scroll he raises an eye "I see that Naruto sent us a message?" wondering what is wrong. Tsunade leaves the scroll on the desk while Hiruzen took a glimpse. "Dear Kami. This isn't good what so ever"

"Naruto will take care of it. If you want just send Kurenai or Kakashi when they come back from there mission a week or two" yawned Tsunade. Hiruzen turning to Tsunade thinking she lost her mind. Naruto to stand against an A rank missing nin. A swordsman from the Kiri who earn the name demon of the mist.

"Tsunade. I don't think its wise. But to see them continue on the mission I wonder what went through Anko's mind to continue to mission" spoke Hiruzen. As he rubs his eyes knowing the council is going to give Anko trouble. Tsunade snorts making Hiruzen turn to her.

"Kurenai training has only been tracking. None of the other fields but also she very lenient on the team. Anko and Naruto are pushing Shino and Hinata in there skills" answered Tsunade. Hiruzen hearing this shakes his head seeing that Kurenai wanted Hinata because she cares too much for the girl. Something that would be disastrous for her career as a jonin sensei.

* * *

Back with Naruto

Standing in front of the beach, Naruto turns to Anko who Tazuna is talking to a friend to cross over the ocean. Looking at the boat he raises an eye seeing the boat thinking they are all going to tip it over.

"No thanks. With everyone on it. I think we are going to tip the boat over. I will fly ahead" said Naruto.

"Fly ahead?" question Sasuke. Sakura nods wondering how while Kiba is thinking about the kitsune summons flying with him.

Naruto making a one hand seal and crushing the seed in his hand. Winged leaves started to grow around Naruto's back. "I will scout ahead. Shino placed a bug on me and will communicate every so hour" explained Naruto.

"Hold up whiskers" said Anko. Stopping him from going any further he floats off the ground effortless "Take Hinata with you. Her byakugan will give you a aerial advantage but also lets her find us very easy" answered Anko. Naruto hearing this turns to Hinata poking her fingers together. Giving Anko a nod he scoops the young Hyuga off her feet carrying her bridal style.

"See you guys on the other side" shouted Naruto.

"EEp" shouted Hinata. Grabbing onto Naruto's neck tighter she blushes seeing she is much closer to Naruto. Staring at his whisker marks on his face, she cant but help stare at them. Slowly tracing them with her finger she remembers the thin lines but now. They are a little thicker and sharper.

"I take it you like my whisker marks" chuckle Naruto. Hinata blushing looks away thinking she embarrassed him. "Well since you been staring at them and also trace them with your finger. I wish I can stare at your beautiful eyes every time. I get lost in them seeing those lavender tinge eyes of yours"

"Thank you" mumble Hinata. Smiling a bit at Naruto "My mother when she was alive always told me that. Her eyes were similar to mines but I inherit more of a deeper color" answered Hinata.

"I guess that's the reason why you stand out more than your clan. You're your own person" answered Naruto. With the winged leaves catching the breeze both genin marvel at the bridge coming to view. Wondering if he has anything that can help Tazuna with his problem.

"There. I see a piece of land coming ahead of us" whisper Hinata. Naruto nods soon glides down towards the land. Hinata tightening her grip around Naruto scared of being drop. Soon the sun broke out of the clouds while it started to shine everywhere "Beautiful" said Hinata.

"Yea it is" staring around he looks at Hinata in his arms. 'I don't know why. But I feel at peace when she is this close to me' thinking to himself. He cant help but remember the day he saved her from three bullies. Taking a deep breath Naruto noticed the many new scents coming from the area. "Lets land. Its going to take them a while" stated Naruto.

Hinata nods.

* * *

LATER

When Anko and the others arrive at the beach. Naruto and Hinata were waiting for them in silence.

"So whiskers anything happen between you two?" grin Anko. Naruto hearing this turn to Anko with a straight face "Come on. I mean the girl practically stalks you" whispering to Naruto. The blonde and sliver streak boy shakes his head.

"Sensei there's allot you don't know. Besides the rumors I heard isn't pretty. She is suffering from what her father and mother did. Something she had no control over. Damage goods" answered Naruto. Anko stops and grabs Naruto by the shoulder angry to hear what he said.

"Everyone walk ahead NOW" gritting her teeth. She glares at everyone while Shino and Hinata nods seeing Anko is angry. Nodding Shino escorts everyone while Team seven wonders what is going on.

"Damage goods. What is that suppose to mean. Don't you care what she thinks about you. You spend so much time with her but also walk her home after training. What is going on with you" demanded Anko. Listening to what Naruto said she clicks her teeth angry that he would hurt Hinata like this. The girl has been training with him every time when Kurenai leaves. All they do is train in taijutsu which she is having trouble in.

"You are confuse on what I mean Anko" replied Naruto. Looking ahead he shakes his head wondering how things got so complicated but also when he wasn't in Konoha at that time. "I care for her. I don't know how to explain it. Like a teammate and I want to see where it will lead to. But do I want to risk in hurting her but also destroying that part of her. That makes her. HER" answered Naruto.

"The rumors?". Watching Naruto nod Anko sighs. "I mean her clan hates her. The Hyuga elders hate her the most. I wouldn't be surprise if those rumors aren't true. I mean her father wouldn't allow that to happen" said Anko. Watching Naruto not move a muscle Anko raises an eye thinking there is more than she thinks.

"There is much more than you think Anko. Lets go also stay out of the way when it comes to me and Hinata. I made a promise to someone. Kurenai isn't taking this very serious. I think her relationship with Hinata is hindering her" answered Naruto. Anko rolls her eyes in agreement and when they reached the others.

Sasuke stares at Naruto wondering where did he learn those jutsu.

"Lets move" said Naruto.

"No" said Sasuke. Everyone turn to him wondering what is going on. "I want to know where you learn those jutsu's" demanded Sasuke. "I can careless what the Senju said or anyone". Watching Naruto walk towards him, Sasuke stared at his gold slit than it turns red making him jump back a bit.

"Careful Uchiha . I know about your clan's dirty secrets" moving closer. There wasn't much space between the two clan heirs "Also that shrine of yours. It would be bad if the elders or the Hokage find out about it. What else is your dirty clan is hiding from-" catching Sasuke fist. He tightens his grip making Sasuke drop on his knees.

"BAKA" shouted Sakura. Stomping her feet she is about to slam her fist on the back of Naruto's head but instead. She is send flying towards the ground by Sasuke fist. Who Naruto used to hit Sakura.

"Pathetic" scolded Naruto. Looking at team seven "Once we arrive at Konoha. The Hokage will know what you said Sasuke. But don't worry, civilian council isn't going to help you. Seeing they are bleeding your clan's account dry" chuckle Naruto. Sasuke stood there shock to hear this. Wondering what he means he looks at Sakura rubbing her face.

"Enough with this lets keep moving" glaring at Sasuke. "You pull that stunt again. It will give me every right to kill you traitor" hissed Anko. Sasuke scoffed and turns his head away. With him walking forward and Kiba blinking wondering what is going on. Sakura rubs her face seeing that Sasuke hit her.

"Was that necessary" asked Anko.

Naruto nods.

With them all walking they heard something coming from a bush. Kiba throwing a kunai at the bush making a rabbit jump from the bush.

"Aka. You scared a rabbit" shriek Sakura.

"Careful it can smell fear" Naruto passing team seven blows a dust powder in there face.

Sakura wondering what Naruto means turns to the small cute rabbit. Tilting her head side ways the small rabbit stares at Sakura. AS it hops in front of Sakura its small eyes soon change.

"Huh?" said Sakura. Looking at the rabbit it lounges towards Sakura with razor sharp teeth trying to bite her. "Ahh" biting her large forehead. Its dark red eyes trying terrifying the pink hair girl. "Please someone help me" looking around she sees Sasuke dead on the ground while other rabbits with razor sharp teeth and red eyes eating his body. "Sasuke-KUN". It became too much for Sakura and passed out.

"Stupid dobe" Sasuke sneezing because of the powder. Blinking at the rabbit wondering where it came from. He sees Itachi on the ground while the rabbit holding a kunai to his eyes. "What" soon the rabbit eyes turn red and started to glow.

"Sasuke you failed. The rabbit killed me. Why couldn't you avenge the clan" coughed Itachi. The rabbit stabbing Itachi in the eye "Ahh. The Uchiha clan will be known as the clan who was avenge by a ninja rabbit".

"NOO. I must kill YOU" shouted Sasuke. Running towards Itachi the rabbit sliced Itachi head off making it roll to the ground. "NOOOO". Dropping on his knees Sasuke stares at Itachi dead body. While the Rabbit took control of Itachi's body and sliced Sasuke head off.

"Lunch" Kiba and Akamaru blinking sees the rabbit. With both puppy and master walking to the rabbit.

"RAWR" the rabbit letting out a large roar making Akamaru freeze in fear while Kiba stood there shock. Seeing the rabbit with red eyes and with razor sharp teeth coming at them.

"Run boy" shouted Kiba. But before either of them run, Akamaru is pinned on the ground being rape "NOOOO Christmas critters" shouted Kiba. Than the rabbit set his eyes on Kiba making him whine. Soon more and more rabbits appeared "Please no. I swear I wont hunt you guys every again" cried Kiba. Being thrown on all fours. the Inzuka boy is about to go doggie style.

Naruto watching this falls on the floor laughing watching their reactions. Kiba is in fettle position while Akamaru whimpers. Sakura is foaming in the mouth while mumbling about Sasuke being eaten. Sasuke laying on the ground with dead with no emotions seeing the Rabbit holding up the Uchiha clan symbol.

"KAI" shouted Anko.

When all three genin awoke they look at the rabbit and jump away behind her.

"Keep it away" shouted Kiba with Akamaru barking.

"It killed Sasuke-kun" cried Sakura.

"Its the new clan head of the Uchiha clan" spoke Sasuke.

Naruto rolling on the floor laughing from what they said. Anko couldn't help but join him on the ground while Shino fixed his glasses while Hinata covers her mouth trying to hide the giggles.

"Oh man. What a treat" slowly getting up, Naruto turns to Hinata using a hand seal activating her byakugan. Hearing something coming from a distance he jumps in front of Hinata. "Fujin no ken" drawing his blade everyone sees a white blade slamming against a giant cleaver spinning towards them. But once they collide it sent the giant cleaver back to his master.

"I got to admit. That is some special sword" walking out of the bushes with no eyebrows but with a mask covering his face. "What do I have here?" lifting his giant cleaver blade up. "This is going to be fun".

"Zabuza. The demon of the mist. Clashes against the Hanahata no Shinigami. This is going to be good" smirk Naruto.

"The Hanahata no Shinigami?" question Zabuza. Looking at Naruto his eyes widen to see the facial features "Oh this is going to be fun" smiled Zabuza.

And cut.

Now what is going to happen next. Also don't forget to vote for brown phantom poll.


End file.
